


秘密妻

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 当红俳优白石藏之介被爆出同性恋丑闻，事业正要遭受不可逆转的打击时，白石所属的事务所作出声明，白石早在两年前隐婚，同性恋传闻完全子虚乌有。记者们开始挖掘事务所所公布的白石的妻子白石谦子的身份和来历。娱乐周刊的记者财前光在白石的住宅外守候多天，的确拍到屋内有女人的身影，但这名女性从来不出门，于是财前假扮快递员上门，开门的却是一名男性。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
财前光在杂志社的休息室里翻看近期的杂志，他的前辈小石川健二郎没有敲门就直接推门进来了，然后将一杯泡好的热茶放在了他面前的桌面上。  
“小石川前辈。”  
“财前，休息一下吧。”  
“我们社有什么打算吗？”  
“打算？”  
财前扬起了手中的杂志。  
封面是最近全城的热门话题，当红俳优白石藏之介。  
早一个月前，别社的记者拍到了白石出入同性恋酒吧，然后那些不好的传闻就像引线被点着了的烟花一样，瞬间炸起来了。虽然入行不久，但财前也清楚这样的丑闻对事业正如日中天的明星来说有多大影响，事务所肯定会出面补救的。果不其然，在同性恋丑闻爆出来的三天后，事务所就作出声明，白石早在两年前就结婚了，伴侣的名字是白石谦子。据说两人是在海外结婚的，媒体在国内找不到白石的婚姻记录，所以媒体的关注点开始放在突然冒出来的白石谦子身上。按照白石的事务所的说法，白石藏之介和白石谦子是在中学的时候认识的，他们在白石达到了男性的合法婚龄的时候就在海外注册结婚了。为了白石的演艺事业，这件事一直被事务所隐瞒，直到同性恋丑闻被揭发，白石谦子的身份才被公之于众。  
任谁都会觉得白石谦子出现的时机也太巧妙了，但也不是不合逻辑的。白石在随后的访谈里面提到，为了保护妻子，他不会让妻子在公众面前露脸。这么说也的确没错，年纪不大的人都清楚白石那些女性粉丝的痴迷度有多疯狂，如果不是有同性恋丑闻，那么白石谦子的身份可能一辈子都不会被公开。  
现在搜索引擎的搜索率里面，白石谦子的数据比白石藏之介还要高，各大媒体都在想方设法挖掘白石谦子的资料。  
“现在哪家杂志社都想把白石谦子这个人挖出来，能拍到照片就最好了。”财前对他的前辈说。  
“也是呢。财前怎么想？也想去调查白石谦子吗？”  
“我们社如果能掌握到独家资料的话……”  
小石川拍了拍财前的肩膀。  
“加油，财前。”  
“前辈不去吗？”  
“唔……事实上吧，算了……”  
小石川欲言又止。对于他这位前辈，财前少有觉得有这么难以摸透的时刻。  
“总之，财前，有些事情需要适可而止。”  
他的前辈这样忠告道。但是目前，财前并未能理解他的深意。  
“小石川前辈。”  
财前放下了手中的杂志。  
“你明明知道我对白石藏之介执着的原因，对吧？”

* * *

要挖掘白石藏之介的资料并不困难。  
白石十八岁那年参加全国性的男性偶像选拔比赛脱颖而出，一举拿下了冠军，随即就有事务所和他签约。在读大学期间就一直兼顾演艺事业，出演了好几部晨间剧的重要配角，在大学毕业不久之后，就得到了出演主角的机会，更加凭着他主演的电视剧拿到了电视剧大赏。他的演艺事业可谓一直都平步青云，如无意外的话，他会这样一直辉煌下去。  
只是有时候命运充满了未知之数，没人能够预料到会发生这样的差错。  
其实对于财前光来说，同性恋不是什么值得人唾弃的事情。财前是双性恋，虽然只有跟女性交往过的经验，但他知道自己并不排斥同性。对白石藏之介深陷性向风波也不能说能够感同身受地理解，但也不是完全保守到无法忍受。爱情应该是自由的，不应该因为对方的性别而受到阻挠。不过，财前能这么想，不代表大众也能接受。  
不管白石谦子是不是他真正的妻子，财前都觉得这位女性应该深受其害。  
财前深刻知道自己去挖掘白石谦子的身份的做法说不定会对这对夫妻造成二次伤害，但同时这也是他的工作。成为公众人物本来就需要牺牲很多，财前想，白石应该早就有这方面的觉悟才对。  
财前在白石的私人住宅外已经不眠不休地守候了将近两天了。他知道附近也潜伏了很多同行，所有人都盯着这幢两层高的独立公寓里面的人的一举一动。起初并没有什么特别的迹象，出入这座大宅的只有负责家务打理的钟点工。二楼的房间偶尔会拉开窗帘，只能看见一个模糊的长发女性的身影。  
那个应该就是白石谦子了。  
毕竟有着相当的距离，相机的镜头无论怎么拉近，都无法拍到她清晰的正面。从轮廓上看，白石谦子是一个高挑瘦削的女性。身高至少有一米七以上吧，脸非常小巧，留着黑色的长发，穿着很普通的居家裙。  
这样守株待兔并不会让事情有什么进展，财前决定采取另外一些手段。  
他买了一套宅急送的快递员制服，将录音笔装在了纸盒里，去按响了白石家的门铃。  
“请问白石先生在吗？我是宅急送的快递员，有白石先生的快递。”  
这不是一个什么高明的办法，不过好像别人都没想到。这是见到白石谦子的最快捷的途径，但是如果对方有足够的警惕性，应该会察觉到一些端倪。财前也只是尝试一下，就算对方不肯开门，他也没什么损失。  
财前屏息在外面等候，然后听见了里面传来跌跌撞撞的声音。  
“对不起，让你久等了。”  
财前压了一下帽檐。这不是女人的声音。  
他抬起头，竟然看见开门的是一个男人。  
高挑，瘦削，有着一头灿烂的金色短发的年轻男性。  
财前认得这个男人。  
不可能的。财前在门外守候了两天，并没有男性出入过这座公寓。  
“抱歉，你稍微在玄关等我一下，我去找印章。”  
财前进了门，在他消失在玄关尽头之后，偷偷关上了门。  
“我找到了！让你久等了！”  
对方再次跌跌撞撞地出现，财前摘下了他的帽子。  
“请问我要在哪里盖章？”  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
财前和眼前这个男人四目对视。  
“白石谦子在哪里？”  
话音刚落，那枚印章就哐当一下掉在了地上。  
“你说什么白、白石谦子？是不是找错门了？”  
“这里是白石藏之介的住宅，住在里面的难道不是他的妻子吗？”  
“啊、啊啊……是呢，这里是白石的家，你说谦子……谦子她刚出门了，我、我是谦子的哥哥。”  
财前的眼神变得锐利了起来。对方真的很不擅长说谎。  
“我呢，在门外守候了两天了，从来没有男人进出过这间公寓。”  
“你是……记者？”  
“你就是白石谦子，对吧？”

* * *

白石藏之介有一个秘密。  
从青春期开始，他就知道自己的性向。旁人并没有察觉，其实他有很严重的女性恐惧症，就算是在家里跟姐姐和妹妹单独相处，也会让他坐立难安。读中学的时候，他第一次有了喜欢的人，那个人的名字是忍足谦也，是他的同班同学。忍足谦也并不知道白石对自己抱着这样的感情，白石也为了不让谦也知道他的真实想法之后远离他，而小心翼翼地伪装自己。作为多年朋友的谦也一直支持着白石的演艺事业，也清楚他有女性恐惧症，所以当白石请求他假扮自己的妻子的时候，谦也很干脆就答应了。  
白石有女性恐惧症，不可能和普通女性假结婚来平息这次出柜风波的。他的确需要一个值得信任的人，来扮演他的秘密妻子。  
当时除了白石本人，就连他的经纪人也一同来请求谦也了，谦也是一个很好说话的人，当时也没多考虑，就答应了。  
他要做的事情很简单。事务所早就考虑到记者会潜伏在白石住宅附近进行偷拍，所以谦也需要在家中穿着女装活动，好让那些记者捕捉到一些在事务所允许范围内的照片。为免节外生枝，除了在有相关人士陪同，并穿着女装的情况之外，谦也被禁止离开白石的住宅。  
事务所为了以防万一，还让谦也签下了一份合同。  
与白石假扮夫妻的合约期为一年，一年后事务所会宣布白石藏之介与白石谦子离婚，然后谦也就可以回归自由的身份。  
“这不是变相软禁吗？”  
财前冷漠地看着放在沙发上的黑色假发和居家裙。  
窗帘已经拉上了，没人知道里面发生什么。当然，目前除了财前，暂时没人知道白石谦子的真实身份是什么。  
“对不起，这件事无论如何都请你保密，如果需要钱的话，这边可以支付。”  
忍足谦也跪在地板上，头贴着冰凉的地板。  
“其实我也不是什么以挖掘别人的隐私为乐的狗仔。”  
谦也抬起了头，看着财前没有情绪波动的双眼。  
“你把我忘记了吗？谦也前辈。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
财前光在上班之前经过一家小报摊，买了一份带了娱乐版的当日报纸。  
他所工作的杂志社现在忙得焦头烂额，全都是因为那个叫白石藏之介的当红影星。今天他将会出席一个电影发布会，各大媒体都想方设法得到内场的名额，就最近的热门话题对他进行采访。八卦周刊的娱记关心的当然不是白石藏之介又再接了什么有分量的大片，他们现在最关心的，是今天早上才刚出炉的劲爆新闻。  
“红人真的是身不由己啊。”财前光一边嘬着冰咖啡，一边看着杂志，他的前辈从他后面突然冒出来，说了这么一句话。  
“小石川前辈，不要像鬼一样无声无息突然出现在别人身后。”  
“哈哈，抱歉抱歉，我下次会注意的。”  
财前挑起眉，“你没被派去现场采访吗？”  
“社里派了山田他们去了。”  
“我还以为社长一定会派你去。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“大概因为派你去会方便些吧。”  
小石川露出了一个有些微妙的笑容。  
“财前，你想你肯定是对我有什么误会。”  
财前低着头翻报纸，娱乐版的大字标题看得人触目惊心。  
“前辈，你能约一个人出来见面吗？”  
“约谁？”  
“白石藏之介。”  
“你想约他做专访？”小石川摇了摇头，“现在白石可是万众触目的人物，独家专访这种事，会被他的事务所会拦下来的吧。”  
“不是以杂志社的名义的专访。”  
“不以杂志社的名义？那是……”  
“是以旧同学的身份，进行一次普通的谈话，小石川前辈。”  
明明房间里因为空调的缘故整体的温度很低，但小石川的背脊还是冒出了汗水。  
很不妙啊。他并不习惯被财前用这样凌厉的目光注视着。  
“你跟他是中学同学，不是吗？”  
白石藏之介就读的中学是大阪的四天宝寺中学。  
小石川健二郎和他是同级生，还是同一个运动社团的成员。中学二年级的时候，白石成为了这个社团的部长，到了三年级的时候，小石川也被选为了副部长。  
当时他们的关系的确还不错。白石是一个很温和的人，对任何人都彬彬有礼，虽然有时候这样的礼貌给人一种距离感，但总的来说，他并不是一个难以相处的人。社团里的工作，大部分都是他这个部长和小石川这个副部长一起合作完成的。小石川和白石的关系算不上亲密，但也不疏远。或者说，本来白石和人的相处之道就是这样。谁都知道，白石真正亲近的人，能称得上是他的亲友的人，只有这么一位。  
巧合的是，财前光也是四天宝寺的学生。  
在财前光一年级的时候，他也加入了白石刚担任上部长的社团。  
说不上有多喜欢那一项运动，只是当时他们为了招揽财前入部搞了很大阵仗，财前只是不想再闹出什么事来才加入的。  
在中学的时候，大家的关系都好像还不错。毕业了之后，大家上了不同的高中，不同的大学，从事不同的职业，就逐渐疏远了。在杂志社重遇了以前的前辈小石川，财前也没有什么怀念的感觉。  
“你们同届的同学应该还留着联系方式吧？”  
“财前，我说过的，有些事情要适可而止。”  
不知道是不是因为有些激动，小石川说话的声音稍微提高了一些。  
“小石川前辈，我已经知道了。”  
“知道了什么？”  
“白石谦子的真正身份。”  
小石川露出了非常复杂的神情。他大概也有什么想说，但是面对着财前的双眸，他半天也发不出一点声音。  
“小石川前辈其实一早就猜到了吧，白石谦子到底是谁。”

* * *

还是有不少记者守候在外面。  
忍足谦也不敢脱下自己的居家裙和长长的黑色假发。做饭的时候也明显有些心不在焉，热汤沸腾起来，蒸汽顶起了锅盖，奶白色的汤都溢出了，他一下子慌张了，连棉手套都没有戴，就这样裸着双手去提烧得热烫的锅盖，结果被烫到了，铁质的锅哐当一声咂在地上。  
白石刚好开门进来，就听到了重重的声音，连忙脱了鞋就跑进厨房。  
“谦也！发生什么事了？！”  
谦也将被烫红的手指藏在了身后，摇了摇头。  
“我没事。”  
白石上前关掉了燃气炉，然后拉过谦也的手。  
真的红了一大片，白石心痛地吹了吹。  
“很痛吗？”  
“我真的没事，只是被烫了一下而已。”  
“不注意点可不行，要是我不在的时候弄出了什么意外怎么办？”  
“嗯……我知道了。对了，白石，我今天做了奶油烩饭，你稍微等一下，很快就可以吃了。”  
谦也真的就像是他的妻子一样。  
他们除了不会做爱，其他的一切，都像一对正常的夫妻。  
白石露出了一个让万千少女看见了都会心动的笑容。  
让谦也成为他的秘密妻子，并不是白石一时的心血来潮，或者说是无可奈可之下的举动。他从很久之前就已经盘算着这个计划。为了实现这个目标，他需要做的事情有很多。他喜欢谦也，不，应该说他深爱谦也，从中学二年级，对他的称呼从“忍足”变为“谦也”那天开始，他就清晰地明白到自己对他的想法和欲望。但是，普通地告白，然后成为情侣，这种寻常的路是行不通的。世间对同性恋并不宽容，就算退一万步来说，谦也成为了女人，也不能代表他们的感情能走到人生的尽头。一直是完美主义者的白石不能容许这样的情况发生，为了规避这样的风险，白石一直谨慎地实行自己的计划。他知道谦也的软肋是什么，所以他愿意赌上自己的事业和前途，以此来要挟谦也。谁能想到，他们虽然都已经过上了跟夫妻无异的生活，但白石其实并没有跟谦也坦白过自己的爱意呢？直至现在，对于谦也来说，他们的真实关系仍然是“朋友”。这样就好，谦也并没有察觉自己已经白石所占有，维持着最稳健的“朋友”关系，这样就能平静地度过一生。  
白石坐在餐桌前，用遥控器打开了电视机。  
工作很忙碌的他其实并不知道这个时段电视会播放什么，没想到一打开就是晚间的娱乐节目，先是报道了今天中午白石有份参与的那个电影发布会，紧接着就是关于白石的绯闻。  
“白石，奶油烩饭做好了，准……”  
谦也捧着做好的奶油烩饭从厨房出来，刚好听见了电视的声音。  
“白石藏之介的妻子白石谦子出轨疑云”。  
“某社娱乐记者观察到昨日一名快递员在白石藏之介与白石谦子的共同住所逗留超过一小时”。  
“记者拍到了那个戴着帽子的快递员出门的身影。”  
“这段时间期间，白石家的窗帘一直都是拉上的，没人知道里面发生了什么。”  
……  
谦也抿了抿唇，然后将热热的奶油烩饭放在餐桌上。  
“谦也。”  
“抱歉，白石，我……”  
“昨天发生了什么？为什么不立即跟我说？”  
“他答应过不会把我们的秘密说出去的，所以……”  
“你被他威胁了吗？”  
谦也低着头，任由长发挡着他的脸。  
白石伸出左手，摸着他冰凉的脸颊，抬起了他的头。  
谦也虹膜的颜色是犹如海底深处的深蓝，被昏黄的餐厅灯染成了带有金色调的颜色。对于白石来说，这是世间上最美妙的颜色。  
“告诉我，谦也。”  
“对不起，白石。”  
谦也轻轻吐出气息。  
“我不能跟你说。”

* * *

“财前，怎么突然对心理学有兴趣了？”  
一氏裕次一边走一边将guest的名牌递给财前。  
“没什么特别的原因。”  
“诶，真的吗？”  
“裕次前辈，你好烦。”  
裕次是他过去在四天宝寺中学高一届的前辈，也是性格有些孤僻的财前少数还有保持联系的前辈。在中学的时候裕次就在追求金色小春，财前也知道他们在高中的时候正式在一起了，两人后来读了同一家大学的心理学系，并且都留任在大学的心理研究室工作。  
“小春，财前来了哦。”  
裕次打开了咨询室的门，小春刚好回头。  
“啊啦，真的好久不见了，财前君。”  
过去的时候他们都将他喊得很亲密，什么“小财”、“小光”，那时候财前还觉得太过亲昵让他不舒服。长大之后，大家都生疏了不少，就像是彼此都保持着最基本的礼貌，维持合适的距离。毕竟都已经成熟了吧。  
“财前，你有什么想知道的？”  
裕次让财前坐在咨询椅上，然后给他递上一杯冰水。  
“创伤后应激障碍……应该是这个名字吧。”  
裕次的动作蹲了一顿，而小春托了一下他的眼镜。  
“关于这个病，你想了解什么？”  
“患上这个病的人，会失去部分记忆吗？”  
“一般来说，患上PTSD的患者会出现回避的症状，有部分患者会选择性地遗忘掉造成创伤的记忆。”  
“不记得特定的一个人，或者说不记得特定时期的事情，也有可能吗？”  
“有这样的可能，不同的病因所造成的病症表现都不一样。”裕次用平稳的声音回答他，然后再提问，“财前，你为什么要来问这个？”  
财前避而不谈，而是继续提问：“那么，有什么办法可以让这个人记起忘记掉的事情？”  
小春面露难色，“那个呢，财前君，这种做法只会造成……”  
“会造成二次伤害，我知道。精神科医生也不会同意这样做。”  
“所以，财前你到底……”  
“我有个想要救的人，我能想到的拯救他的方法，只有这个了。”

* * *

叮咚——  
门开的时候，白石友香里没有多想，就扑到对方的怀里。  
“友香里……”  
“小藏，我跟你说啊！”  
“好了好了，先进来吧。”  
白石悄悄地推开了他的妹妹。  
友香里在几个钟头前就打电话通知过他，所以白石提前让谦也进房间回避了。他不能让谦也看见他和友香里亲密拥抱的样子，不然女性恐惧症的谎言就要被揭穿了。  
“嫂嫂在哪里啊？”  
“她生病了，在二楼主卧睡觉呢，不准去打扰她。”  
“知道了知道了，小藏真是个啰嗦鬼。”  
友香里朝她的哥哥吐了吐舌头。  
就连家人也不知道白石藏之介秘密结婚了。一直以来白石都非常自立，什么事都不需要家人操心，也许正是因为他太过自立，才会让家人对他的私事一无所知。结婚的消息公布了这么久以来，家人也从来没有见过他的妻子一眼。不过照片还是见过的，一个拥有深蓝色瞳色的眼睛的长发女性，化了一个精致的妆，可能因为是正面照，她并没有做什么表情，看上去有些木讷。友香里一直都觉得那双眼睛非常眼熟，那双本应该显出灵动的眼睛她的确在什么时候见过，还不止一次，但是无论友香里怎么回忆，都想不起自己的哥哥身边什么时候有过这么一位女性。倒不如说，她的哥哥身边从来都不怎么会出现异性的身影，突然结婚了的消息别说媒体了，就连亲密的家人也大吃了一惊。  
“友香里，来找哥哥有什么事吗？”  
“小藏，我想在你家住一段时间。”  
“不可以，你不想住在家里的话，我可以给你零花钱住在外面的酒店。”  
“我不要，我就是要跟小藏住。”  
“友香里，你都已经是大学生了，不要任性，好吗？”  
“住在酒店的话，翔太君一定会找到我的，跟你住他才不敢来。”  
“你跟翔太君吵架了？”  
友香里鼓着脸颊说：“都是他不好！爸爸妈妈也偏心，不过是小藏的话，他就不敢来骚扰我了。”  
“我后天就要进剧组拍戏了，没空照顾你。”  
“那我跟嫂嫂住就可以，反正嫂嫂每天也是一个人在家，很寂寞不是吗？啊，对了，嫂嫂不是生病了吗？那我来照顾她。”  
“友香里！不准任性！”  
白石的声音少有的带着怒意。  
他真的生气了。从小到大，友香里都很少遇到自己的哥哥寸步不让，甚至还生气了的样子。  
“小藏……”  
叮咚——  
门铃突然响了。  
白石的眼中一下子蒙上一层阴霾。  
他可没有预料到还有什么人会在这种时候来拜访。  
事情开始失控的感觉扰乱了他的理智。  
“哪位？”  
白石按下了对讲机。  
“是我，藏哥，我是翔太。”  
“呜哇，小藏！不要让他进来！”  
白石看了紧张的友香里一眼，直接扭开了门把。  
“翔太君，好久不见了。”  
“哥哥跟我说友香里来你这儿了，打扰了真的对不起。”  
忍足翔太跟友香里吵架的原因很简单，都是因为翔太的兄长。  
友香里觉得翔太对哥哥的思念比对她这个女朋友还要来得深厚，于是发了一次脾气，虽然事后她也察觉自己实在过于无理取闹了，但也拉不下脸去跟翔太道歉，反而是翔太一直在找她，想要求得她的原谅。本来就是小情侣之间的小矛盾，把事情说开了之后，友香里就和翔太回去了。  
送走了妹妹和她的男朋友之后，白石反锁了大门，然后上了二楼。  
他推开了卧室的门，他的“妻子”背对着门，坐在了床边。窗帘拉得严严实实，被布料过滤了的阳光带上了暗沉。他逆着光，只留给白石一个黑色的轮廓。  
“是你通知翔太君的吗？”  
“其实你说友香里要来的时候，我就猜到和翔太有关了。”  
“你跟翔太君说什么了？”  
“数落他一顿吧。”谦也回过头来，“男女交往里，错的永远是男方。”  
“对不起呐，谦也，友香里实在太过任性了。”  
“呐，白石。”  
“怎么了谦也？”  
“我可以回家一次吗？以‘忍足谦也’的身份。”  
“抱歉，谦也。”  
在丑闻风波平息下来之前。  
你永远都只能是“白石谦子”。

* * *

“白石藏之介想通过我们杂志社回应妻子出轨风波？”  
“真的假的，为什么选中我们社了？”  
“都多亏了小石川前辈啊，听说小石川前辈以前跟白石藏之介是一个中学的吧。”  
“真厉害啊，不愧是小石川前辈！”  
“下班之后我们去喝酒庆祝吧！”  
大家都围着小石川，一起庆贺这次得来不易的专访机会。  
小石川欠了欠身，来到了财前的座位旁边，敲了敲他的桌面。  
“财前，这次采访就由你去吧。”  
财前抬起头，冷淡地看了他一眼。  
“前辈，我可以拒绝吗？”  
“诶，为什么，你之前不是说……”  
“我想要的不是专访，是以前同学的身份，和他聊一些事情。”  
“……财前。”  
“我知道我是在无理取闹，但是前辈，你真的放心我去给他做专访吗？”  
小石川有些为难，说：“那个，财前，这次专访的人选并不是我决定的。”  
“嗯？”  
“是白石本人，指名了你。”  
财前倏地站了起来，小石川被吓得下意识后退了一步。  
“指名了我？”  
“没、没错，他要求这次专访没有录音和录像，是私人专访。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“初次见面，我是周刊Gotta的记者财前。”  
访谈的地点选在某高级酒店的待客室里，在这个可以容纳20人的空间里，现在只有白石藏之介和财前光两个人。他们之间隔着一张长长的会议桌，两人分别坐在两头，很疏远，声音也是刚刚能听得清的程度。  
没什么必要太过接近。财前觉得白石散发着一股毒性，太过接近了可是会伤害到身体的。真的不明白那些狂热少女喜欢这个只有脸还可以的男人些什么。  
“你好，财前先生。”  
两个人客套得像是第一次见面。但财前清楚知道都是装出来的。白石在装什么都不知道，自己也在装什么都不知道。两个人都虚伪得要命。  
“相信白石先生的时间也不多，我们就直入主题吧。”  
“嗯。”  
财前翻开了自己工作用的记事本。  
“发生在日前的事件，白石先生有向你的太太了解过吗？”  
“那名快递员其实一名记者，这是我太太跟我说的。”  
“记者……”  
“相信记者先生也能明白过来了，那位记者以狡猾的手段非法入侵了我的私人住宅，并且要挟了我太太，他在里面逗留的一小时内，是在和我的太太谈条件。”  
财前保持无表情的样子，随手在记事本上画了几个圈。  
没什么好写的。他们的醉翁之意都不在酒。  
“我打算采取法律手段，来维护我的权利。”  
“白石先生……你有没有考虑过在此之上的情况？”  
“什么情况？”  
“例如对你的太太造成的伤害。”  
“我决定以法律手段来维护我和我太太的合法权益，有什么地方会伤害的她？”  
“你的太太有多少天没有离开过住所了？”  
“你的问题和这次的访谈有关吗？”  
“有关。”财前完全没有退缩的意思。他清楚知道白石在试探些什么，而自己同时也顺着他铺设的路一直走下去，前面说不定会是一个悬崖，但他在达到自己的目的之前，暂时还不能停下来。  
“本次话题以外的问题恕我不能回答。”  
“白石先生，接下来要进行为期一个半月的电影拍摄，对吗？”  
“我说过了，话题以外的……”  
“那么白石谦子就要在那间公寓里等你一个半月，对吗？”  
白石的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“记者先生，你想对我说什么？”  
“所有媒体都想要知道白石谦子长什么样子，是什么来历，你的粉丝也想知道这个女人到底有什么魅力，让你在事业如日中天的时候，和她结婚。”  
“那又如何？”  
“那个入侵你家的记者不是个例，将来肯定还会有更多的人想尽办法想要接近白石谦子，想要将她的底细都摸清楚。”  
白石的表情冷了下来。他很少露出这样的神情，但是对于财前来说，这副样子的白石才是他真正的样子。  
“你的做法，早晚会伤害他。”  
“这是我们夫妻之间的事。”  
“部长。”  
空气突然安静了下来。  
“我是来帮你的。”  
久久，才响起了财前毫无感情起伏的声音。

* * *

白石在开自己家的门时候，发现门没有从里面反锁。  
“谦也，我不是说了自己在家的时候要把门反锁吗？”  
“啊，因为今天经纪人小姐来过，走的时候我就忘记锁了。”  
谦也的声音从厨房传来。  
白石换上室内拖鞋之后走到厨房，发现他正在做饭。  
“今晚吃什么？”  
“白石明天就要去剧组了吧？今晚我做了很多菜哦，给你践行。”  
“不过是一个半月，我很快就会回来了……要是谦也不想我离开太久的话，我现在立即拒绝剧组那边也可以。”  
“不行！你怎么可以这种时候违约的！？这对你的演艺事业有很大影响的吧？”  
“谦也比我还紧张我的事业呢。”  
“不是说笑的时候。”  
白石从后伸手轻轻抱着谦也的腰，低头埋在他的颈间，深深地嗅着他身上的气味。很清淡的香味，刚洗完的衣服上有阳光和洗衣液的气味，谦也的肌肤也散发着沐浴露的清香，是他最喜欢的柑橘系的香气。  
谦也的身体很瘦弱。他的身体在他14岁那年之后就完全停止生长了，明明那时候还整天努力吃东西，希望自己能够长到一米八，在经历了那件事之后，他的生理时间就像彻底停滞在那时候一样。样貌也没什么改变，还是和中学三年级的时候差不多，作为一个实际年龄已经快要二十过半的人来说，的确有些过于稚嫩了。  
“白石，你这样我很难做饭啊，放开我啦。”  
“我不要，因为谦也是我的妻子，在丈夫疲惫的时候，妻子就需要安慰他。”  
“好好好，”谦也关掉燃气，转过身去，将白石的头按在自己的胸口上，“这样满足了吗，老公？”  
“谦也，再喊我一声‘老公’吧。”  
谦也轻轻推开了他。  
“好啦不玩啦，我还要继续做饭，你到外面等一下吧，我很快就好了。”  
白石笑着离开了厨房。进入客厅的时候，又恢复面无表情的样子。  
循例打开了电视，这个时间段他记得是娱乐新闻节目。  
今天做的访谈要明天才会公开，所以现在节目上还是在说那些老话题。某影星和某影星传出暧昧关系，某导演执导的新片准备开拍，以及就是至今还是热门话题的，白石谦子出轨事件。  
在演艺圈历练了这么多年，会造成什么效应，白石多少都会猜到。在他的回应正式出炉之前，这件丑闻会被那些八卦记者翻来覆去咀嚼。事出实在太过突然了，不论是白石被曝出出入同性恋酒吧，还是突然公布的婚姻，以及白石谦子的真正身份。的确就如财前今天白天跟他说过的那样，会有无数人嗅到八卦的气味而朝这边聚集。现在这个时间，这座公寓外面肯定仍然潜伏着不少想要挖到些新闻材料的人吧。  
听着女主播甜美的声线，白石开始斟酌财前今天白天跟他说的话。  
一切事情原本明明都按照他所预料的那样发展，没想到这么快就节外生枝了。  
谦也捧着热气腾腾的炖汤出来，白石连忙关掉电视，然后去帮他接过汤煲。  
“白石，刚才电视上说了什么？”  
“不过是些无聊的事情而已，吃饭的时候就不要看了。”  
“呐，白石，那个呢，经纪人小姐今天带了一个西瓜过来哦，我们吃完饭之后就切来吃吧。”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
“那个，还有就是呢……”  
“什么事？”  
“瞒着你一段时间对不起，经纪人小姐今天对我说，这件事还是跟你坦白比较好……就是，关于‘白石谦子’这个身份，还要伪装多久这件事。”  
“事务所并没有跟我说过这件事。”  
“那是他们怕你不同意……”  
白石的声音非常冰冷，“她对你说了什么？”  
“经纪人小姐说，已婚对事业的长远发展还是非常不利，所以她希望等时间冲淡一切之后，‘白石谦子’能和你离婚，然后消失得无影无踪。”  
“你的意见是什么，谦也？”  
“之前我就已经签下了那份合同，上面写着，我跟你的‘夫妻关系’的维持时间是……一年。”  
“你已经签了？”  
“嗯。”  
谦也像是做错事的小孩子，一直不敢正眼看着白石。  
白石不喜欢别人瞒着他做什么事，说不定会非常生气。就像上次，他隐瞒了那个假扮快递员进入家里的那个记者的身份一样。但是，白石生气归生气，他不会做出什么实际的对谦也有任何伤害性质的事情。  
“谦也。”  
“是……”  
“我没有生气。你这样做也是为了我，我知道的。”  
谦也抬起头，“白石……”  
白石向他露出了一个完美的笑容。从哪个角度来看都是完美的，没有半点瑕疵的，像是戴着了一个微笑面具一样的笑容。  
“谢谢你这么为我着想，谦也。”  
白石走了过去，将谦也拥入怀里。  
不过，做错了就是做错了，无论你的初衷多么美好，这件事是错误的，就是错误的。  
不用担心，谦也，我会找办法弥补的。  
现在，我已经不需要你了，财前。

* * *

“白石藏之介的说法似乎引起了热议呢。”  
“这不是当然的吗？原本大家都以为是出轨事件，结果剧情大反转诶！不过嘛，这种事就是罗生门，当事人有自己的一套说法，旁人只能根据他们的说法去猜测还原事件的经过，哪句真哪句假还真的说不定吧。”  
“怎么突然说话这么一套一套的啦。”  
“因为最近我在看一本小说哦，我跟你说，超好看的，里面说……”  
午休的时间，财前光听见了聚在茶水间的同事们的讨论。局外人大抵的看法都差不多，财前觉得没什么参考价值。这件事虽然不会轻易让他过去，但是媒体也不会挖得出更多的料，白石那边也不会有什么行动。  
其实的确有那么一刹那，财前以为白石意识到那天下午假扮快递员进入他家的人正是自己，但是跟他唇舌交锋下来，财前可以确定白石根本掌握不到半点证据，全部都是他猜的，虽然并没有猜错。主要还是因为谦也并不确定财前光的身份。这件事的确非常奇怪，为什么谦也会对自己一点印象都没有，再怎么说，他在四天宝寺里都和谦也有将近两年的相处经历，但是对于忍足谦也来说，财前光这个人就好像从他的生命里被彻底抹杀了一样。  
因为谦也说不出来他的身份，所以白石才要去猜。在财前光没法接触的那将近十年间，忍足谦也身上到底发生了什么？  
“财前，终于找到你了。”  
小石川小跑过来，财前转过身，刚好跟他面对面。  
“你让我找的东西我找到了。”  
财前拉着小石川进了旁边一个没人的休息室，然后顺手反锁了门。  
财前让小石川找的，是当年四天宝寺中学的毕业进路登记表。小石川转折了好几次才找到了当时他们的老师渡边修，毕竟有将近十年的时间，要找到当时的存档还是费了一些功夫的。  
“财前，你为什么要查这些资料？”  
“稍微有个让我很在意的人。”  
财前翻出三年二班的那张表，很快就找到了他想要找的那个人的名字。  
“这一行的目标校为什么没有填？”  
小石川看了一眼财前指着的那个名字，无言了半天。  
“小石川前辈……！”  
“啊、啊啊，你说谦也啊，谦也他后来去了东京。”  
“那为什么没有填进路表？”  
“接近毕业的时候发生了一些事……”  
“发生了什么？”  
“具体我也不是很清楚，我只知道谦也最后连毕业典礼都没出席。”  
小石川所说的和财前的记忆相差无几。  
当时也是非常突然，没有了忍足谦也的影踪。虽然不是一个年级，社团活动他们这些三年级生也早引退了，也没什么可以见到他的机会，但是学校总共才这么大，要碰见并非难事，然而就是那段时间里，谦也彻彻底底消失了。  
“白石藏之介他也去了东京……”  
“啊，嗯，是啊。”  
那儿清清楚楚写着的——  
冰帝学园高等部。  
“小石川前辈，你觉得白石部长是那种会喜欢贵族学校氛围的人吗？”  
“大概不会？怎么想都是四天宝寺的气氛更适合他。”  
“所以他为什么要去东京？”  
“……财前，你是不是在调查什么？”  
财前的双手按在桌面上，站了起来。  
他居高临下地看着坐在位置上的小石川健二郎。  
“我有不得不去了解的事情，我选择这个职业，也是这个原因。”  
“财前。有些事情……”  
“适可而止。你又要这么说吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“小石川前辈。”  
“是？”  
“请你把你知道的事情，全部都告诉我。”

* * *

明媚的午后，谦也睡在卧室里的躺椅上。  
窗帘被拉开了一半，阳光透过落地窗洒了一地。他的黑色长发被染上了灿烂的光泽，每一根长长的睫毛都像镀上了一层金色的薄膜。  
现在是下午三点四十二分。  
财前光再次来到这间公寓外围，他抬头就看见了二楼窗边的那个模糊的身影。  
现在还不行，还需要再等待一些时间。  
“谦也前辈……”  
总有一天，我会拆穿白石藏之介的骗局。  
然后将你拯救出来。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
拍摄已经进行了一个月，现在一切进度都很顺利。  
电影的名字是《秘密》，是普通的爱情题材，无非就是boy meets girl的套路。白石饰演的男主角是一个爱情骗子，流连在女人堆中，欺骗她们的财产，顺风顺水了这么多次的骗子最后栽在了一个普通单纯的女主角身上，真正堕入爱河的他决定和女主角真正成为夫妻，这时候女主角却发现了他之前的斑斑劣迹，最后这段爱情以悲剧收场。  
老实说，白石并不喜欢这个剧本。谦也会看所有白石拍摄的戏，所以基本上他都希望自己能出演一些正面的形象。如果可以，他完全不想饰演这样一个角色。只是，这部《秘密》他不接下来不行。  
白石的手指掐住了剧本上印了编剧名字的位置。  
现在距离达成他的目标，还有很长距离。

* * *

同一条绯闻的热度永远不会持续超过三天。  
白石谦子出轨事件的骚动，在白石藏之介的声明出来之后，很快就平息下来了，没过上多少天，就被其他明星的花边新闻遮盖过去。现在也没有记者乐意守候在白石宅邸外面了。那间公寓完全密不透风，永远都只能捕捉到一个模糊的女性人影，根本没有什么报道价值。不过，大众仍然没有将目光从白石藏之介身上移开，要说最近的话题作品，当然是还在拍摄中的、白石所主演的爱情电影《秘密》。  
财前在网络上找到了别的媒体所刊登的《秘密》的编剧的专访。  
他的鼠标停留在“忍足侑士”这个名字上很久，然后才将网页往下拉。  
《秘密》的编剧忍足侑士也是最近备受瞩目的人物之一。他是有记录以来最年轻的剧本大奖赏的得奖者，处事非常低调，出道以来并没有接受过多少采访。不过，最近大概是因为《秘密》在拍摄中，所以对忍足侑士的访谈和报道也开始变得多起来。媒体最关注的就是他和主演白石藏之介之间的关系。《秘密》的主演是忍足侑士亲自指定的，当时就流出来了不少传闻。忍足侑士并没有公开自己的履历，有人从将近十年前的全国高中生网球大赛的出场名单中找到了忍足侑士和白石藏之介这两个名字，所以推断他们是高中同学。  
更加有人猜测，白石谦子和忍足侑士也有什么关系。不过那都是没有证据的无端联想罢了，根本没有多少人当真。  
财前盯着网页按了一下刷新，然后发现多了一条新闻。  
“原来是这样一回事啊……”  
财前光连忙盖上手提电脑，抓起外套就往外走。  
忍足侑士因为昨晚凌晨发生的一场车祸被紧急送进了医院，消息到早上才发布出来。根据车祸发生的地址，距离最近的医院就是某有名的私立医院。  
财前打了辆车来到医院，在护士站很轻易就问出了忍足侑士所在的病房。  
毕竟不是当红的明星，忍足侑士的车祸并没有吸引什么媒体前来。财前光也不是为了忍足侑士而来的。  
财前在病房前守候到下午，才终于看见自己要见的人出现。  
“白石谦子”……不，是忍足谦也。  
他仍然作女装打扮，戴了一个口罩，颈部也围了丝巾。虽然样子被遮挡了一大半，但财前还是一眼就认出了那就是忍足谦也，是那个他寻找了将近十年的人。  
果然，这一切都是忍足侑士的计划吧。  
坐在医院走廊外的长椅上的财前光在等待的这段时间想了很多事情。  
小石川健二郎对他说，白石藏之介和忍足谦也的恋情大概在他们高中的时候就开始了，当然，白石肯定是还在四天宝寺中学的时候就已经喜欢上谦也。所有认识白石和谦也的人都清楚知道。白石对谦也表现出来的欲望和渴求可谓说到了一种露骨的程度，但是当事人之一的谦也却好像一直都察觉不了。对于他来说，友情能去到什么样的亲密程度，似乎并没有一个标准和概念，只要白石永远不将他的爱意袒露，谦也就永远发现不了。比他们低了一个年级的财前光也注意到了这一点，所以那时候他曾经想要捷足先登。谦也不会拒绝任何一个对他示爱的人，不管男女，所以只要跟他说了，就是happy end了，于是他策划了很久，想要给谦也一个永世难忘的求爱现场。  
但是谦也却再也没有出现过了。  
无论财前等了多久，谦也再也没有在四天宝寺的校园里出现过。  
财前去过谦也家经营的忍足诊所，但是诊所停止营业了好几个月。后来，升上了三年级的财前，好不容易才打听到谦也去了东京。  
小石川能知道的并不比他多。但是白石似乎亲口对他说过一些关于自己和谦也的恋情，所以小石川相信白石和谦也是一对真正的恋人，换言之，白石是同性恋这件事是真的，而“白石谦子”才是假的，那是忍足谦也假扮的一个身份，为了平息这次性向风波。小石川健二郎是一个善良的好人，无论是出于同学的情谊，还是出于自己的记者道德，都不会拿白石的私事做文章。这也是他在帮助财前去了解事件的同时，又劝他放弃的原因。  
小石川相信白石，可财前却完全不信。  
忍足谦也完全忘记了他。长相也好，声音也好，名字也好，统统都记不起了，在他喊出“谦也前辈”的时候，对方只是礼貌又生疏地回应他“我以前认识你吗？”  
这么滑稽的事怎么可能是真的。就算一厢情愿也好，财前光也认为忍足谦也根本不可能会忘记自己的。  
所以，一定是因为白石藏之介在背后做了什么。他骗了谦也。  
十年前，的确发生了什么。  
有人从忍足侑士的私人病房里出来的时候，已经是晚上九点半左右了。  
明明已经过了规定的探病时间，但是并没有护士进去提醒他们。  
走廊上已经空无一人，除了护士站那边还有两名护士在值班。灯也关掉了一半，所以显得有些暗。  
财前在谦也走到转角位的时候，突然上前从后拉住了他的手。  
财前想说的话有很多，机会也只有这么一次了。白石藏之介的拍摄期结束之后，就更加没有和谦也接触的可能了。但是自己现在又可以对他说些什么？再多的话语，到最后只剩下一个简单的句子。  
“……你还记得我吗？”  
谦也眨了眨眼睛。他的手缩了一下，但是被财前死死捉住了。  
明明中学的时候谦也比自己高上不小，现在财前却可以俯视谦也了。那双手也是，以前读中学的时候，虽然说比不上网球部里的力量型选手石田银，但也并不瘦弱，现在却真的像是女孩子一样纤细。  
“你是……那个记者……”  
谦也的眼底闪过一阵惊恐，只是他在强迫自己冷静下来。  
那次在白石的家中，财前并没有说什么，不断提出请求的是谦也。  
“拜托了，不要将我身份的秘密公开”。  
“多少钱都愿意支付”。  
他当时跪在地上，全身发抖。财前从来没有见过这样的谦也。他好像在害怕什么，是害怕白石知道这件事后会对他做出什么事情，还是在害怕自己连累了白石？财前统统都不知道，当时的他根本不清楚白石和谦也到底是什么关系，但是，他可以确信他们并不是恋人。谦也对白石的谨慎和小心翼翼，不会是恋人之间会有的一种态度。而且，那样的谦也完全不记得自己，实在是太过诡异了。  
而面对着那样的谦也，财前冷静地提出想要在白石的房子里“取材”，只要得到他想要的信息，他就会离开。当然，这也是在骗谦也，但是财前没有更好的做法，他并不想放弃这么一次大好机会。在那一小时内，财前尽量不着痕迹地搜查那间房子里留下来的每一点生活痕迹。白石和谦也睡在同一个房间里，他们还睡在一张床上，就像真正的夫妻一样。房间的角落处摆放了一张纯白色的梳妆台，上面摆放了形形式式的化妆品。衣柜里一半是男装，另一半是女装。在主卧房间的电视柜的隔层里，放了很多药物。财前拆开过那些药品，拿出里面的说明书仔细看过，里面可以分为精神稳定剂以及安眠药两类。  
“这都是你的药吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“为什么要吃药？”  
“好像是……因为以前发生了些事，之后就开始要吃了。”  
“你不记得了吗？”  
“嗯……不记得了……”  
谦也的记忆在关于这方面也非常模糊。财前记下了所有药名，然后每种药都去查询过，再结合谦也当时的反应，才确定谦也应该是患有创伤后应激障碍。  
“我不会报道任何关于今天发生的事情，但同样的，希望你能对白石藏之介隐瞒我来过的事情。”  
那是财前那天跟谦也说过的最后一句话。  
其实财前知道自己不说那句话也没关系，谦也把他整个人的存在都忘记了，而他并没有表露过自己的姓名，对于谦也来说，他只知道“有一个记者闯进来了”，根本说不出财前的具体身份。这点从后来和白石藏之介接触的时候就可以确定，小石川健二郎当初和白石沟通的时候，恐怕是提到了自己的名字，白石才会决定借财前来发表那篇专访。他们彼此都有掌握不了的部分，彼此都想从对方身上套出点什么。  
而忍足谦也，正身处在这样的漩涡中心。  
“不要害怕，谦也前辈，我不会伤害你。”  
“你……找我是有什么事吗？”  
“我……”财前张了张嘴，却不知道说什么。  
现在不适合提到白石藏之介的问题。谦也在袒护白石，他什么都不会说的，而且现在他掌握的信息还不够多，暂时，还触及不了最核心的内容。但只有这么一次机会了，就算是碰运气，他也要试一次。  
“谦也前辈，我想问关于你的事情。”  
“我的？”  
谦也歪了一下头。  
医院走廊里吹来了一阵凉风。  
“你还记得你读的中学吗？”  
“四天……宝寺中？白石跟我说过。”  
“那么，你记得你参加了什么社团吗？”  
“网球部？这个白石也跟我说过。”  
快要接近了。财前在心中为自己鼓劲。  
“网球部里曾经和你组成双打的后辈叫什么，你还记得吗？”  
谦也不安地想要抽回自己的手，但是财前死死抓住，怎么都不肯放开。  
“为什么要问我这样的问题？对你来说我的答案很重要吗？”  
“很重要。”  
“这些问题和白石有关系吗？”  
“没关系，只和你有关系。”  
谦也抿了一下唇。  
“你一直都喊我‘谦也前辈’，你就是那个后辈？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是我完全不记得你。”  
“我叫……”  
财前光。  
这个名字的音节被吐出。  
声音消失在空气中。  
财前。  
财前财前财前。  
财前财前财前财前财前财前财前财前财前财前……  
谦也的全身突然剧烈发抖了起来，瞳孔也变得涣散，吐出来的气息也明显变得虚弱和混乱了。  
“谦也前辈？谦也前辈你怎么了？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
谦也突然声嘶力竭地尖叫起来，然后开始猛烈挣扎，想要挣开财前紧紧捉住他的手，可能是感觉到危及生命的恐惧，他的力气一时压过了财前，挣开了他，但是财前马上反应过来，下意识就紧紧抱住他，企图让他冷静下来。  
“冷静点！谦也前辈！我不会伤害你！”  
“不要！不要！救救我……白石——”  
但是财前的怀抱起了反作用，谦也带着恐惧的尖叫声变成了哭腔，胡乱地说着求救的话。  
谦也的身体软了下来，但同时呼吸也变得急促，好几次都像要背过气去。  
财前正不知所措的的时候，一个男人拉着他的肩膀将他扯了过来，一拳打在他的脸上，将他揍在地上。  
“谦也！谦也！没事了，我是侑士，你没事了，放心……”  
穿着病号服的忍足侑士抱着谦也，将他平躺在地上，这时候值班的护士也闻声赶来了，侑士冷静地命令道：“让医生带镇静剂过来，快！”  
财前摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，这时候医生已经赶来，一群人围着谦也，在财前完全搞不懂情况的前提下，谦也很快就被放上了救护床，送到了这一层最近的急救室。  
“谦也前辈……”  
回过神来的时候，财前连忙往急救室小跑过去。  
忍足侑士站在急救室前，听到了财前的脚步声，转过头，并且用凶狠的眼神盯着他。  
“财、前、光。”  
忍足侑士一个音节一个音节地吐出。  
财前的心脏倏地停跳了一下，然后才开始急速跳动。  
他没想到忍足侑士会记得他。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“唔……”  
忍足谦也转醒，眼睛悠悠睁开。  
他看着纯白的天花板愣了一会儿神，才慢慢撑起自己的身体。下意识想要将长发撩到耳后，手却摸空了。  
被发现了吗？被发现了吗？被发现了吗……  
心底的恐惧就像石头砸进了水里泛起的涟漪一样，逐渐扩大。  
谦也哑着声，捂住了自己的头，双腿蜷缩起来，眼泪一滴一滴滑落下来。  
“谦也。”  
倏地抬起头，谦也看见露出了苦闷神情的自己的堂哥忍足侑士。  
“不用担心，这里是我们家的医院。不会有人将你的事情说出去的。”  
谦也好像思考了一会儿，才把事情理顺了过来。  
“侑士……白、白石呢？”  
“大概还在剧组吧，这件事他暂时还不知道。”  
“我……我没有连累到白石吧？因为我擅自跑出来了，如果被记者拍到了，我、我……我……”谦也的声音慢慢哽咽了起来。  
忍足侑士觉得自己的心脏像是被一只手握紧了，这股力道在企图使他的心脏停止跳动。很痛苦。难以言喻的痛苦。这样的痛无论用上多少止痛剂都无法缓和。他知道这样的痛的根源在哪里。  
说于心无愧也是自欺欺人。有那么一刹那，侑士的确有过后悔的念头。但是，他认为白石的手段实在过于自私和霸道这个想法是不会改变的。用各种冠冕堂皇的理由哄骗了谦也，利用好朋友的身份，将谦也束缚在自己身边。对于谦也而言他本人可能根本没有察觉得到，时时刻刻都保持着警惕，假扮一名不存在的女性对于一个本应该有正常生活的人来说，是多么的不正常。为了隐藏“白石谦子”的秘密，他不能脱下他的伪装，也不能随意离开白石安排给他居住的那幢房子。顺从地、乖巧地按照白石设计的道路走下去，白石“控制”了谦也的人生，谦也却浑然不觉。只要白石说“不能”、“不可以”、“不允许”，谦也就不会忤逆。太不正常了，这样实在太不正常了。白石就算骗了谦也，骗了翔太，骗了谦也的父母，也不可能骗得了忍足侑士。  
从高中开始，他就一直监视着白石藏之介这个人。即使是在侑士面前，白石也从来不会收敛自己对谦也的独占欲，甚至还会像是故意炫耀一样，让侑士看看对自己言听计从的谦也。  
很火大，心脏像是被针刺了一样，但是他只能在谦也面前和白石保持友好的样子。  
谦也不认为白石的做法有什么问题，用寻常的办法没法让他离开白石给予他的牢笼，所以侑士才会用这么迂回的办法。先是用拍摄工作引开白石，然后假装车祸，强迫谦也主动离开那座牢笼。一切都安排得很好，这家医院的院长是忍足瑛士，这儿是他们忍足家的地盘，完全可以在不影响事态的情况下，让谦也暂时离开那个舒适的牢房。  
只是，忍足侑士没想到有个意料之外的人出现了。  
“谦也，心情平复点了吗？”  
谦也胡乱地擦了擦眼角，点点头：“嗯。”  
沉默了片刻，谦也的身体悄悄往床背靠过去，抱紧了双腿。  
他现在的姿势就像是潜意识中想要保护着自己，将自己划定在一个范围内，自我禁锢在这样一个空间里。侑士想，这说不定是被白石长时间软禁而造成的不良影响。现在的谦也半个人都在一个看不见的悬崖下面了，他们这些亲近的人就算勉强拉着他，不让他掉下去，但早晚会坚持不了的。白石藏之介在深渊下面等着谦也堕落。  
太累了。忍足侑士根本不知道这个凄惨的样子什么时候才能到头。  
“侑士，我……是不是病得很严重了？”  
“为什么突然这样说？”  
“我刚才是不是突然晕倒在走廊？所以现在才会在病床上……可是我完全不记得了，从你的病房出来之后，是不是发生了什么？我倒下得很突然吗？是不是因为我的病？白石一直都有叮嘱我好好吃药，从高中开始我就一直在吃药，可是那到底是治什么病的药？为什么你们都不跟我说？不，还是说，你们跟我说了，只是我不记得了而已？是受到了这个病的影响吗？”  
谦也越说语速越快，渐渐的都不像是为了和别人的对话，而是像是自言自语。  
他根本不记得“财前光”这个人，明明就在几小时前才见过面，是PTSD引起的回避反应吗？  
导致这样的情况的缘由到底是什么。  
“谦也。”  
忍足侑士强硬地打断了他。他不打算让谦也再这样下去了。  
谦也缓缓抬起头，“侑士……”  
“我这个问题可能有些不合时宜。对于你来说，白石是什么？”  
“白石……是我的朋友啊。”  
“只是朋友？”  
“或者说，好朋友？大亲友？”  
侑士凝视着谦也的脸。  
他的双眼中毫无杂质，纯粹，清澈。只要稍微用力，就能将肮脏的感情注入，污染他，侵蚀他，将他弄得支离破碎。  
白石藏之介想要做的是这样的事情吗？  
“谦也，我见到了你以前在四天宝寺中学里的后辈。”  
“四天宝寺……”  
谦也记不清发生在四天宝寺里的事情。  
对于他来说，在四天宝寺的三年间的记忆，像是被人从大脑里挖了出来一样。就连白石也不记得了，如果不是白石从大阪追到东京，在冰帝读的三年高中间，重新和他建立起感情，谦也一定会连白石也忘记得一干二净。  
“那个人，怎么了吗？”  
“那个人一直在找你。”  
谦也的样子看上去有些痛苦。  
“对不起，我想不起来了……”  
“我也不是要帮那个人做什么，不过，他的话提醒了我一些事情。”  
“什么事？”  
“谦也，如果我说，白石一直以来都骗了你，你会怎么想？”  
忍足侑士平稳的声音回荡在空气中。  
谦也瘦骨嶙峋的手指下意识地抓紧了铺在身上的纯白的被子。

* * *

手机铃声像是催促着什么，连响了好几遍。  
财前看了一眼来电号码，冷静地按下了接听键。  
“小石川前辈。”  
电话那头的小石川非常焦急：“财前，你去哪里了！？”  
“我回大阪了。”  
“大阪？那你也要跟我说一声啊。”  
“事出有些突然，我明天早上就会坐新干线回来了。”  
“财前……”  
“小石川前辈，我有必须查清楚的事情，请你体谅。”  
说完之后，财前没有等小石川回应，就挂断了电话。  
他彻夜未眠，在病房外面等到了五点，然后才去车站坐最早的一班到大阪的新干线。暂时还不能睡，他也没有睡意。忍足侑士对着他怒吼的那些话盘缠着他的大脑，刺激着他的神志，每一个发音都像变成了有实体的锥刺，一根一根，插入了他的大脑，搅乱了他黏答答的脑浆。这是他第一次，也是唯一一次，与发生在将近十年前的事件进行真相的碰撞。他快要接近真相了，越是快要接触到秘密的深处，他的肾上腺素就分泌得越旺盛。简直比坐过山车还要刺激，就像没有任何保护措施从五万英尺的高空纵身跳下一样。  
下了新干线之后，财前打了辆车，直接去到了某监狱。  
出租车司机在听到了财前说的那个地方名的时候，还露出了一个颇为玩味的表情。  
“小哥，你去那地方做什么？”  
“探监。”  
财前低头看着手机。小石川给他发了很多短信，全部基本上是在问他到底要去做什么。虽然大家都没有把事情摊开来说，但财前想，小石川健二郎说不定已经察觉到什么了。他明明也是当年的知情人之一，但他没有完全将事情透露给财前，让他做出这样的事的人是谁，财前已经大概有一个答案了。  
出租车司机很有兴趣，继续问：“有亲人在里面吗？”  
“不是。”  
“莫不是，有仇家在里面？”  
“差不多吧。”  
司机哈哈大笑。财前完全不理解他的笑点是什么。  
在新干线上的时候他已经通过电话预约过探监的时间。让他意外的是，监狱的探望规则并不严苛，只要在他们允许的时间范围内都可以来探视，探访人士只需要填一张表，勾选与服刑人员的关系是什么，和来的目的是什么就可以了。  
财前按照规定，做完了所有程序，然后很容易就获得了进会面室的安排。  
会面室位于监狱的一个偏僻的位置，财前跟在狱警身后走了一段不算长也不算短的路，这段路颇为宽阔，可以容纳三个成年人并排而行，但是因为位置不朝阳，白天也没有开灯，所以显得稍微有些昏暗，唯独沿途上挂在墙壁上的监控摄像头的电源灯闪烁着。虽然有些刺眼，但这时候的财前的心里想的满是关于忍足侑士跟他说的那些事，根本无暇分心去关心周围的环境。  
会面室的门被推开了。在防弹玻璃的背后，坐着一个体型彪壮的男人，穿着囚服，头发剃得短短的，双手戴着镣铐。  
一个穷凶极恶的杀人犯，一共作案四起，杀死了三个人。在第四次作案的时候因为遭到了别人阻止而失败，最后被捕。他是一个单纯的愉悦犯，杀人不为别的目的，扼杀他人的生命能带给他最大的快乐，多次作案都选在偏僻的小巷小路，时间则是大部分学生结束社团活动后开始回家的黄昏时段，手法一般是掐住对方的脖子，直到对方慢慢窒息而死。这样做可以满足到他的控制欲，也只有这种做法，能给予他兴奋到能勃起的刺激。  
这是财前第一次正式和他会面。  
会面室里面没有窗，压抑的空气让财前本能的放慢了呼吸。  
财前拿起了通话用的话筒。  
“我姓财前。”  
对方抬起了头。  
他脸上有不少细小的伤痕，看得出来他在监狱里过得并不好。  
他的手握紧了话筒，财前甚至看得见他手臂暴起的青筋。但是，他在强装冷静：“你是他的哥哥？还是弟弟？”  
“我和他没有血缘关系，我只是他同校的后辈。”  
囚犯一拳砸在了玻璃上，在财前那边听来，是闷闷的一声巨响。  
两名警备员摆出了防备的姿势，但最后都没有上前将那个男人按住。  
相比之下，财前光无比冷静。快要得到答案了，他就快要知道当年的真相了，想到了这一点，所有倦意都烟消云散了。  
财前用平稳而且不带任何感情的语调开口。  
“为什么你会认为你要杀死的那个人叫财前？”

* * *

无法呼吸。  
视线蒙上了一层血色。  
耳边恶魔的声音在呢喃。  
“○○君，你要死了……哈哈，○○君○○君○○君○○君○○君○○君○○君○○君○○君……你要死了要死了要死了死了死了死了死了死了……”  
“感到庆幸吧，你是我杀死的第四个人，哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“咳咳……唔啊……”  
不，不是，我不是○○。

“救救我……白……石……”

* * *

“谦也……谦也……”  
白石轻轻拍打着谦也的脸颊，想要将他从噩梦中唤醒。  
谦也突然惊醒过来，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
现在已经是深夜了，房间里的灯已经关上，窗外的月光洒了一地。  
愣神了好一会儿，谦也才反应过来。自己还在忍足医院的病房里，并没有回到他和白石的“家”，而本应该在工作的白石，出现在了不应该出现的房间里。什么都知道了吗？是侑士说的？还是白石自己察觉了？  
“白……石？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
白石温柔地握住了谦也的手掌。  
他掌心的温度传递给了谦也，让他稍微安心了一点，但是很快，他又紧张了起来。  
“你为什么会在这儿？工作呢？没关系吗？”  
“我看到了侑士君车祸的消息，所以跟剧组请了假。”  
“啊，是这样啊……其实侑士他只是小擦伤，这件事我应该早点跟你说的，让你担心了，对不起……”  
“谦也不用跟我道歉啊，谦也什么都没做错。”  
“可是我私自出来了，对不起，我真的太紧张侑士了……”  
“侑士君是你的家人，担心也是情有可原的，不过下次再发生这种事情的时候，记得先给我打个电话。”  
“这种事情，才不想有下次呢。”谦也鼓着腮，像是在抱怨一样说道。  
白石笑着摸了摸他的头顶。没错，这就是他所认识的谦也，单纯，无垢，想到什么都会直接说出来，就算是说谎也说不好，只有谦也不会对他有所隐瞒，他能够掌握谦也的一切。  
“谦也，抛下你一个人在家，真的对不起。”  
“没关系的，白石。我在家也不无聊，而且，这也是无可奈可的事情不是吗？因为我是白石谦子嘛。”  
有那么一瞬间，白石的内心像是被什么触动了一样，情感一波接一波，安静地爆发。  
他用手掌撩起他的前发，然后在他的额头上印下一吻。  
谦也感到有些不自在，本能的伸手推开了他。  
“白石……”  
“呐，谦也，成为我真正的妻子吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
“谦也，成为我真正的妻子吧。”  
“白石，我呢……”  
“我喜欢你，一直以来都没有跟你说，对不起。”  
“那个呢，白石，我想说……”  
“我会让你幸福的，所以答应我吧，谦也，好吗？”  
白石握住了他有些冰凉的手掌，他的力道并不大，但是非常坚定，完全没有退缩和犹豫的意思。但是谦也还是不着痕迹地将手抽回。  
“白石。”  
白石的眼神中流露出一丝痛苦，“谦也……”  
“我们不能在一起的。”  
谦也用没有感情的语调告诉白石。  
白石脸上的笑容一下子就僵掉了。  
“为什么？”  
“这对你的职业生涯有很大的影响。”  
“那我不当演员不就可以了吗？”  
“不要这么轻易就说这种放弃的话。”  
“为了你我可以放弃一切。”  
谦也注视着白石的眼睛，然后摇了摇头。  
“不是的，白石你弄错了。”  
“我没有弄错，我爱你，谦也。”  
从很久以前，你失去的那段记忆里面，就曾经有过我的身影。  
从那时候开始，就一直喜欢着你。在课室的时候，坐在你后面的位置，上课也好课间也好，都一直注视着你，会因为你跟别的同学有讲有笑而嫉妒，会因为你上课开小差玩橡皮擦而会心一笑。一起去参加社团活动的时候也是，虽然因为是部长，需要管理的事情很多，但只要有空就会往你的方向看过去，只要有机会就会想方设法跟你进行练习，单打也好，双打也好，只要是你，只要是你的话……可是你都忘记了，连同那时候的恐惧和那个人对你流露过的爱意，一起遗忘了。  
不能让有关那个人的记忆在你脑海中复苏，为了让你的人生只剩下我的存在，我一直都在做着不正义又自私的事情。  
谦也，你知道吗？我以前可是被人称为“完美圣书”啊。  
只要我想要得到的东西，只要我行动了，就不会有失败的时候。  
所以当我想要得到你的时候，你就一定会是我的东西。  
你看，我们已经过着比情人还要亲密的生活了。对于外界的人来说，我们已经是名正言顺的夫妻了，为什么还要拘泥于一张契约？即使没有那张契约，你也只能一直成为我的妻子，一直待在我安排的地方，一直侍奉着我。这就是“完美圣书”所订立下的规则。对，这是世界的规则，这是不容置疑也不可改变的规则。  
“对不起，白石。我们不能在一起。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不能成为你的阻碍。所以，不要再说什么不当演员的话了，你的人生本来就应该充满光辉，如果你真的和我在一起了，同性恋传闻就会变真，白石谦子的秘密的破绽就会越来越多，总会有一天这个秘密会被人识穿，你会背上很多骂名和承受很多不必要的攻击。我不想你的将来要面对这样的事情，你还有很多喜欢你的人，你不能让他们失望。呐，白石，你一定是弄错了，你不是喜欢我，我们只是朋友而已，对吗？”  
说到最后，谦也的声音都快是在恳求了。  
谦也是出于帮助朋友的想法才会愿意扮演白石谦子这一个角色的。白石其实早就该明白，他设计这件事的时候，就应该想得到了。他原本也认为赌上自己的事业和未来，就能将谦也绑得死死的。他是这样的善良和心软，只要好好露出自己的弱态，他就一定会愿意帮忙。然而白石没有想到，自己似乎忘记衡量这件事的利与弊了。  
谦也愿意扮演白石谦子，也永远只是在扮演这个身份。他不会去爱上白石，将白石看作自己真正的伴侣。这都是出于谦也对白石的“朋友之情”。这不是太过可笑一点吗？一直以来，以朋友的身份自居，控制谦也，引导他去做自己希望他做的事情的人，不正正是白石自己吗？  
“完美圣书”本应该想到这一点的。现在，被提醒了之后，白石考虑到了。  
“对不起，谦也，对你说了这么奇怪的事情。”  
谦也微微勾起嘴角，摇了摇头，“不是的，我们之间只是有些误会。”  
“呐，谦也，虽然话是这样说，但你这段时间里仍然需要做好‘白石谦子’这个角色，要等所有风波都过去了，我才能放手。”  
“嗯，我知道的，放心吧白石！”  
谦也笑着拍了拍自己的胸口。  
啊啊，是啊，谦也从很久以前开始，在对待别人的事情上就是这么可靠的一个人。没有错的，只要是拜托谦也的事情，他都一定会做得非常好，不会让人担心，是值得信赖的……“同伴”。  
“抱歉，谦也，我该回剧组了。我已经问过侑士君了，你的身体没有什么大碍，很快就可以出院了，到时候我再让我的经纪人派车接你回去，好吗？”  
“嗯，白石工作加油！”  
谦也就像对待朋友一样，笑着拍了拍白石的肩膀。  
他们过去就经常这样做，身体接触也仅限于这种程度。  
会象征性地抱一下，拍肩，碰拳，击掌，但是不会牵手、拥抱、搂腰。没错，从四天宝寺中学的时候就是这样了，这十年来，其实他们之间的关系并没有半点进展。  
好焦躁，快要压抑不住内心的欲望了，但是目前为止，白石都只能忍耐着。  
继续等下去，再继续等下去，一定会等到转机出现的。  
他会等到他心中那朵蕴含了深不见底的毒性的花绽放的。  
离开了忍足家经营的私立病院，在地下车库里，白石坐在自己的私家车上，在启动引擎开车之前，他拨通了一个电话。  
“……健二郎吗？我有件事想要拜托你。”

* * *

财前从大阪回到东京的时候，时间已经过了中午十二点了。  
说起来，他其实已经很久没有回到大阪。填写大学志愿的时候，毫不犹豫就选择了东京的学校，从那时候开始就只有在长假的时候才会回到大阪看看家人，毕业之后留在东京工作，假期少了，回去的机会就更加少了。他的侄子已经读中学了，学校当然还是四天宝寺中学，偶尔的几次电话联络中，都听到了侄子开心的笑声，然后在那儿喋喋不休地说在学生发生的趣事。校长先生还在说那个蝉和四天宝寺的笑话，四天宝寺的精神仍然是“胜者为王”，木下藤吉郎祭的时候仍然会有学生漫才表演，也总会有一个班级申报的活动是女装咖啡。这些都是他怀念的事情，现在他的侄子也体验了一遍，让财前觉得有种时间在循环，他也像一下子回到了十年前。虽然那时候会嫌前辈太过烦人，但是现在回忆起来，果然还是很宝贵的经历。如果，在他二年级快结束的时候，没有发生忍足谦也突然消失这件事的话，将会是完全没有遗憾的中学时代。  
这次回去大阪也只是匆匆，问出了他想要知道的事情之后，他就要急忙忙地回到东京了。毕竟他还有他的工作，而且，事件的另一个主角现在的确是在东京。  
财前在住所随便冲了一下澡，梳洗了一下，换了套新衣服就回到杂志社了。  
算起来，这三天里他几乎只睡了五小时。真的快撑不住了。  
“财前，社里这么忙的时候你到底跑去哪里了？”  
同事一看见他出现就开始抱怨。财前看了一眼办公室，的确忙得不像话，电话声四起，也有不少人拿着文件来来往往。不过，小石川不在其中。  
“小石川前辈呢？”  
财前问刚才和他说话的那位同事，然后她马上又开始抱怨起来。  
“今早就没来了，真是的，小石川前辈都已经是采访部的副部长了，怎么也这样。”  
“他没来？”  
“是的，打过电话了，说有紧急采访，今天可能都不会回杂志社。”  
“有说是谁的采访吗？”  
“前辈没说诶，啊，等等，我接个电话。财前你也快点回到自己的岗位上，一大堆稿子要整理呢！”  
财前咀嚼着刚才同事对他说的话，慢慢回到自己的座位上。  
虽然这不是什么特别的事情，记者尤其是他们这些靠着八卦而生的娱乐记者，挖到什么料就肯定要飞扑过去的，三天两头不在公司里出现都是常事，公司也没有硬性的坐班规定。不过，财前所认识的小石川健二郎并不是那种会置大局不顾的人，所以他才会坐得上采访部副部长的位置。现在正是新一期周刊出版之前的时候，稿子的编集最为紧张的时候，为什么他会偏偏选在这一天不见了人？关键问题出在他说的紧急采访的对象，虽然现在什么信息都没有，所有事情都仍不明朗，但是财前本能的察觉那个人的目的并不单纯。  
财前觉得自己无意识之间乘上了一艘远航船，虽然现在风平浪静，但看不见的海平线的尽头，隐约之中像是藏着一头大怪物，正守候着船的到来，再一口吞掉。  
太奇怪了，他的直觉为什么会在警告他？

* * *

忍足侑士今天专门从自己的病房跑到了谦也所在的病房，坐在他的床边，翻看他感兴趣的爱情小说。比起谦也，看着气色红润，走路健步如飞的侑士，的确不怎么像是一个病人。  
“侑士，我什么时候才能出院啊？”  
“你才在医院待了两天而已吧。”  
“可是我的身体明明没事，可以走了吧？”  
“医生不是说了想再检查一下吗？”  
“医生会这样建议不还是听你说的……”  
侑士合上他的书，盯着谦也的脸看。  
谦也的确也不像一个病人。惊恐发作一般来说不会带来什么后续影响，只要当时控制住了，休息一下，睡一觉就什么事都没有了。但是忍足侑士并不放心谦也就这样回去，再说了，谦也回到那幢房子里也不过是继续过上被变相软禁的生活，住在医院里至少能够放心地活动。那些记者没有嗅到什么气味，虽然昨晚白石藏之介从剧组逃出来，出现在医院里的消息还是被泄露出去了，但是明面上都是说白石是来看望车祸入院的忍足侑士的。忍足侑士和白石藏之介是高中同学早就是被别人挖干净的料了，不会有人嗅到里面有些什么不一般的气息的。  
“谦也，你在焦躁些什么？”  
“‘谦子太太’不能离开家太久，会被人发现的。”  
“白石昨晚才来见过你吧？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“他催你回去？”  
“没有……”  
“所以你是真的喜欢穿着女人的裙子，戴着个假发，在一个大房子里面每天无所事事，最多也是做好饭等‘老公’回来？”  
“当然不是！”  
谦也有些激动，身体也往侑士的方向前倾了一点。  
侑士当然知道这样的生活对于谦也来说并不快乐。怎么可能快乐，对于任何一个有着正常需求的人来说，这样的生活明明很奇怪，这是不正常的，是不合理的，是不可理喻的。谦也曾经也有过他自己期待的生活，即使经历过那样的惨剧，但这么多年过去了，那些事情他也忘记得一干二净了，是时候开启属于他的新的人生了。然而，谦也却被某个人绑上了枷锁。侑士很想解救他出来，但完全没有深入到他们之间。谦也和白石藏之介到底是什么关系，白石想要从谦也身上得到什么，谦也为什么这么顺从，侑士统统都不知道，也不敢贸贸然去行动，打破这个局面的平衡。  
谦也的双手抓皱了洁白的床单。  
“侑士，你之前说白石骗了我的事。”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么他要骗我？”  
侑士将他的小说放在了自己的膝盖上。  
“谁知道呢。”  
“我不认为白石会骗我。”  
“对于现在的你来说，认识白石是在冰帝，而不是四天宝寺，对吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“四天宝寺时期的白石和冰帝时期的白石，对于你来说，真的是一个人吗？”  
“在说什么奇怪的话啊，白石当然是白石啊，白石只有一个不是吗？”  
侑士伸出手，轻轻压在他的头顶上。  
“对于你来说，四天宝寺的白石的印象，都是从冰帝的白石那儿听来的，可是你又有没有想过，真正的白石说不定不是他描述的那个样子？”  
“所以说了，为什么白石要骗我？侑士不也是只认识在冰帝的白石，也不知道在四天宝寺的白石是怎么样的，怎么就一口咬定那时候的白石跟现在的白石不一样了？！你说的话真的越来越奇怪了，侑士。”  
侑士一瞬间被问得哑口无言，最后只能说：“……好了，是我的不好，我不应该跟你说这个，不要生气了，谦也。”  
“我也……不是在生气。我只是有些难以接受，白石是我的好朋友，侑士也是我重要的亲人，我不希望看见你们之间有什么误会。”  
“谦也……”  
谦也低下了头，手悄悄地拉上了侑士的衣袖口。  
“侑士，答应我，相信白石，好吗？”  
他用无比软弱的声音哀求道。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
财前光没想到会那个人会主动联系自己。毕竟在第一次正式见面的时候，他差点就狠狠揍了自己一顿，如果当时不是在医院的话，财前确信那个人的确会这样做，毫无疑问的。不过事实上结果并没有太糟糕，双方都是成年人，有足够的理智去判断情况从而作出最合理的反应。虽然那时候双方交流了很多东西，但其实对对方都并不信任，两人的交谈只不过是在交换自己所知道的信息而已。不过财前认为已经足够了，他已经知道了他想要知道的事情，对方也大概差不多，那么他们之间的交集就应该结束了。看得出来，他并不欢迎财前光的出现，财前一度还觉得，现在阻扰他接近忍足谦也的人除了白石藏之介，还多了一个他。  
相约见面的地点是东京郊区的一家咖啡室。位置非常偏僻，在一条小巷深处，名字是“Naissance”，“诞生”的意思。  
对方比自己先到，财前刚进门就被侍应生领到座位上了。  
这是一个非常偏僻的位置，在店的最里面，是一个卡座，的确是很适合谈私密话题的地方。  
“找我有什么事吗？”  
还没坐下来，财前就先开口询问。他觉得他们之间不需要客套。  
约他出来的人，也就是忍足谦也的堂兄忍足侑士，托了托自己的平光眼镜。  
“只是想跟你闲聊一下。”  
“闲聊？”  
这时候刚好侍应生送上来了一杯冰咖啡，放在了财前面前。  
“我请你的，不喜欢的话可以另外再点。”  
“没关系，咖啡就可以了。”  
忍足侑士笑了笑，但是这个笑容是没有笑意的。只是单纯的勾起了嘴角，在财前看来就是这样的感觉。  
他将背靠在卡座的椅背上，调整了一下坐姿，然后说：“我是在小学四年级的时候离开大阪的，在这之后，我和谦也平时只能保持电话联系，我所知道的所有关于他的事，都只能通过他自己说出来，如果谦也不肯说，我没有任何途径可以知道关于他的一举一动，我这样说你明白了吗？财前君。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“白石藏之介到底是怎样的一个人。”  
“哈？”财前挑起了眉，这个问题对于他来说可不是什么好问题，“你和白石部长相处的时间要比我长得多了不是吗？部长他在冰帝读了三年高中，而我只在四天宝寺认识了他两年。”  
“我知道。我想要知道的，正正是那两年里的白石藏之介。”  
“来问我的意见真的没问题吗？”  
“嗯，没问题，我想知道他在你眼里是怎样的一个人。”  
财前斟酌了一会儿，然后说：“白石部长是一个很可靠而且值得信赖的人，我很尊敬他，也很佩服他。”  
“真心话？”  
“真心话。”  
“你对他应该不止这点想法吧？”  
“谁知道呢。但是我对他的尊敬之情是真的。”  
忍足侑士低下了头，发出了一声笑声。就像是在嘲笑财前一样。  
“想要从他手上抢走谦也的想法也是真的，对吧，财前君？”  
面对这样的忍足侑士，财前倒是一直都保持着冷静。  
“谦也前辈从来都不是他的东西，我不需要从他手上抢走。”  
“没错，谦也不是白石的东西，当然也不是你的东西。谦也是谦也，谦也永远只属于他自己，我只想谦也能过上他自己喜欢的生活，而不是度过一个处处被人操控还不自知的悲哀人生。这是我作为谦也的亲人唯一的愿望，所以你不需要跟我隐瞒什么，我从来都不站在白石的一边。”  
“你终于注意到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“白石藏之介骗了你们所有人。”  
店内老旧的空调机发出了嘎啦嘎啦的噪音，混合着店里播放的柔和的西洋乐，还有咖啡机运作的时候轰隆的声音，共同奏响了一首怪异的乐曲。  
忍足侑士抬起头，注视着财前说：“可是你也是帮凶。”  
财前与他四目相望，眼中并没有退缩的意思。  
“没错，我也是帮凶。”

* * *

财前光喜欢上忍足谦也是在他14岁的时候。  
这不是偶然。财前光自己也知道，这是一件必然事件。  
他不是一个容易相处的人，说话永远直来直去，还很一针见血，说难听点就是不会尊重人，所以自然而然的，愿意和他交朋友的人很少。交际圈基本局限在学校里，班级里的同学大部分都不愿意跟他接触，当然，他也不愿意跟他们来往。这样的状态一直持续到他加入学校的社团。社团里的人，尤其是跟他一样的正选队员都是非常善良和温柔的人，财前甚至感觉得到他们对自己宠溺过头了。无论说什么伤人的话，他们都不会真的生气，每天笑嘻嘻地自顾自表演漫才，仿佛没有任何烦恼。是的，就是这样。可是这样并不正常。财前根本不愿意相信这个世界上真的存在这样内心毫无阴霾的人。他跟他们根本不应该是同一个世界里的人，这样的念头困扰着财前，让财前开始退缩。他不想和这样散发着光辉的一群人来往。  
财前一直都想要跟社团里的同伴保持界线，他知道他的小动作肯定被他们察觉了，那段时间的气氛非常尴尬，而只有忍足谦也一个人没有察觉这件事。  
财前知道忍足谦也，是更早一点的事情。忍足诊所远近闻名，住在这区的人基本都到过那家诊所看病，坐诊的忍足医生是一个医术高明又和蔼可亲的人，而忍足谦也就是这位忍足医生的儿子。财前在很久以前，因为感冒发烧这种小毛病去忍足诊所看病的时候，就曾经和忍足谦也有过一面之缘。但是那时候谦也大概没有记住他吧。  
谦也很会哄小孩子，跟小孩子的人缘也很好，打针也好吃药也好，那些孩子都说只要谦也哥哥在的话就不怕，谦也在的话，比护士还管用。  
那时候的财前就是安静地坐在轮候的座位上看着大家围着亲切的谦也哥哥。  
那样的谦也光辉灿烂，充满了希望与热诚，这都是财前所未能拥有的东西。在财前心底，或者说是嫉妒吧，又或者说是羡慕，复杂的感情糅合在一起之后，竟然演化出一种爱慕之心。就连财前也很惊讶，但是他也很清楚，自己的确爱慕着那样的谦也。  
他的欲望在渴求着忍足谦也。  
财前光是一个有话直说的人，只要想做，他就一定会去做。不是说他鲁莽，其实他非常冷静，但也是这样的冷静，令他能够迅速明白到自己的想法，从而作出行动。  
他知道忍足谦也对自己并没有半点爱情方面的想法，他只不过是忍足谦也的一个后辈，因为年纪小所以需要被照顾。他对所有人都这样，有困难就会去帮助，给予所有人平等的爱的同时也希望能够获得相应的反馈，是一个很单纯和纯粹的人。  
也正是因为如此，才会被白石藏之介利用了。  
白石并没有隐藏自己的企图的打算，财前光看得一清二楚，不清楚的只有谦也一个人而已。  
谦也的异性缘差到极点的根本原因就是白石藏之介，那些女孩子或多或少都会受到白石影响。其实中学生的心思并不复杂，那个年纪能够真正明白到爱情是什么回事的人少之又少，白石长得帅气成绩优秀还是手腕很强的社团部长，自然而然吸引了大部分女生的注意，在白石的影响下，在白石身边的谦也基本上被他的光芒完全掩盖了，就算偶尔有注意到谦也的女生，也会被白石想方设法隔离出去。  
从不知道什么时候开始，白石就在尝试控制谦也的人生轨迹。财前察觉到了，并且企图阻止白石继续这样做。  
自己的做法是想要抢走忍足谦也吗？财前曾经这样反问自己，然后他自己给自己的答案是：是。  
说是自私也没关系，他就是想要独占忍足谦也散发的光芒。但是他跟白石藏之介不一样，他不会让谦也的光芒逐渐黯淡下来，藏在自己的羽翼之下，他会让谦也更加自由地活着，更加随心所欲地将自己的光给予给更多的人。这是财前光和白石藏之介的最大不同。  
所以心底早就得出答案了，他要抢走忍足谦也。  
但是，白石又怎么可能没有察觉他的心思呢？财前心知肚明，他们两个人对对方心底那点不正义的想法都清楚得不行。大概是白石也没有想到，谦也竟然会吸引到财前光，这个让他无比棘手的后辈。就算名义上财前是下一任的部长，白石仍然没有选择去教导或者传授他什么，他们是磁石的同极，注定是相斥的。  
想要得到忍足谦也，就必须要在对方动手前先行动。  
就算目前来说谦也对任何一个人都没有爱情方面的想法也好，只要是对方的请求，谦也就一定会答应。所以，只要去请求谦也，说希望得到他的爱情，谦也就一定会将他的爱奉献出来。换言之，这场比赛，谁先将自己的爱意说出来，谁就赢了。但是为了不让白石破坏这么神圣的时刻，这件事一定要瞒着白石进行。  
财前自认为自己选择了一个不错的时机，他知道星期五的部活结束之后白石一定要写周结的部志，一般来说谦也都会等他写完一起离开，如果在那时候单独约走谦也，就能成功制造一个独处的机会。  
二月的某天，距离三年级正式毕业已经剩下不多的时间。  
在某一个星期五，财前用短信单独约了谦也去学校附近的公园，说有非常重要的事情跟他说。这件事非常重要，也非常紧急，希望谦也不要跟任何人说，自己会静候他的到来。  
财前用着蹩脚的敬语来写下这么一段话。  
他知道谦也一定会来的。  
但是事实上，财前在公园等到了凌晨十二点，都没有看见谦也的身影。  
不但如此，第二天也没有看见谦也，第三天、第四天、第五天……直到毕业，忍足谦也都没有出现过。财前四周围打听忍足谦也的消息，但是什么都没打听得到。他一直在找忍足谦也，并且认为线索在白石身上，当时的短信，和谦也单独见面的请求说不定被白石知道了，但是还只是学生的财前能做的事情很少。  
他太过弱小了，说是无能为力也不为过。所以他只能等待，等到自己拥有力量。会成为娱乐周刊的记者，也是为了能够更方便地追踪成为了演员的白石的踪迹。  
最后他终于找到忍足谦也了。  
“你把我忘记了吗？谦也前辈。”  
财前看着谦也充满疑惑的双眼，原本平静的内心泛起了一阵刺痛。  
“我是……算了，现在的你还是不知道比较好，对吧？‘白石谦子’。”

* * *

某天的下午。  
医院的独立病房。  
“白石，剧组真的不要紧吗？”  
白石坐在床边给谦也削苹果，刀削过一圈又一圈，苹果皮都没有断掉。  
“我的戏份已经全部拍完了，接下来我有很长时间可以休息，对了，医生说了什么时候可以出院了吗？”  
“不清楚……或者问侑士会比较清楚吧。”  
“谦也已经是大人了，不可以还事事都依赖侑士君的。”  
“才没有依赖他，明明是他不让我出院。”  
“那还是因为谦也放心不下啊，所以侑士君才会担心得不让你出院。”  
谦也抱紧了自己怀里的枕头，看着在削苹果的白石，眼里亮晶晶的，“……白石，你真好。”  
“怎么了？这么突然……”  
“你这么相信侑士，侑士却说你是个骗子。”  
“哈哈，大概是因为我们之间有什么误会吧？可能他是怪我让你成为‘谦子’，说到底还是我利用了你，对不起呐，谦也。”  
“才不是，我是自愿帮白石的，能帮到白石我明明就很开心，你根本没有强逼过我。”  
白石露出了一个温柔的笑容。  
这样的笑容要是让外面的少女看见了，估计会发出尖叫吧。  
“谢谢你，谦也。”  
“呐，白石，在四天宝寺的时候，你是怎样的一个人？”  
“嗯？为什么这样问？”  
“没什么，就是想要知道，你也知道的，我对四天宝寺的记忆真的很模糊，明明在那儿读了三年，关于这间学校的事情却怎么都想不起来，真的很奇怪不是吗？”  
白石的口吻稍微变得严肃了一点：“谦也，这种事情不要想比较好，对你的病没好处。”  
“那白石告诉我吧，初中的时候你是怎样的一个人？”  
“唔……怎样的一个人啊，还是跟现在没什么差别吧？和谦也是好朋友，什么事情都要做得完美，讨厌做无谓的事情，大概是这样吧？”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……我也总结不出来吧，大概就是这样？”  
“这样啊……”  
“谦也想要听到什么答案？”  
“我偶尔会做一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
“梦里的我会遭遇一件很可怕的事情，虽然不记得是什么事情，但真的很可怕，我的头很痛，也无法呼吸，有种快要死掉的感觉，不过，每次白石都会出现，救了我。”  
白石的手停了下来，他抬起眼，凝视着谦也。  
谦也给他露出了一个傻傻的笑容。  
“我是不是很傻？明明没有值得害怕的事情，却会做这样的梦。”  
“……才没有。”  
“呐，白石，其实我是不是差点就死掉了？”  
“谦也……”  
“你和侑士都瞒着我的，就是那件事，对吧？”  
“那件事，谦也还是不知道比较好。”  
“白石。”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然他拜托过我不要说出来啦，但是我还是很想知道答案。那个呢，之前那个闯入我们家的记者，他喊我‘谦也前辈’。”  
白石楞了一下，手上的苹果皮一下子就断掉了，跌落在地上。  
“白石，你认识他吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
财前按照自己的计划完成了本分内的工作之后，没有跟任何人打招呼，就提早离开了杂志社。持续几天都是这样了，外出采访也拒绝掉，只接受自己允许范围内的文书工作。  
虽然财前以前也不是什么积极的工作分子，但是像现在这样只完成最基本的工作量，也实在有些不妥当。  
算是他的上司的小石川健二郎看在眼里，也听到同事之间的闲话，心里焦急，想给财前些忠告，却不知道该怎么开口才好。他最近不但不和小石川说话，连和其他同事的交流都少了。或者正如那些同事悄悄讨论的那样，财前有什么打算，甚至还想放弃这份工作。这样的传言小石川很不想听见，但是他也担心财前真的要这么做。他知道财前本来没什么工作热情，以前在四天宝寺认识他的时候就是这样了，对什么都冷冷淡淡的，社团里的活动也不是很重视，是个随心所欲的人。干这一行也是，虽然财前并没有跟他坦白过，但小石川知道财前是怀着某种目的才成为一名娱乐周刊记者的。  
今天财前又在时钟指针踏正下午五点的时候离开了办公室。  
去忍足经营的私立医院需要坐一段路的地铁，在地铁站口的书报摊，财前扫了一眼当下的热门杂志。自己会社的杂志没有放在最当眼的位置，而放在正中央的那本周刊也没有什么值得他关注的消息。最近娱乐圈像是死寂了一样，什么大事件都没有发生。  
财前希望这种什么都没有发生的状态能持续得久一点。  
来到病院，财前在前台留下了自己的姓名，然后直接乘电梯上了住院大楼的五楼。  
忍足谦也已经住在这间病房快有一个礼拜了。  
不知道守候在白石的公寓外面的记者有没有已经离开，但是等了几天，他们应该都清楚“白石谦子”不会这么快就回来的。“白石谦子”的“消失”目前还没引起太大的注意，这是一件好事。  
病房前会挂上写了病人的名字的名牌。那张牌子上面好好地写着“忍足谦也”这个名字。  
至少让忍足谦也作为忍足谦也度过一段时间吧。  
房门从里面打开的时候，财前和忍足侑士打了一个照面。  
两个人都不意外。这种状况已经连续发生了好几次了，每天差不多时候财前都会来，都会刚好撞上侑士结束看望谦也的时间，然后在出门的时候，两个人碰个正着。  
就在门口，两个人对起话来。  
“今天还是不打算进去吗？”忍足侑士主动问他。  
财前踌躇了一下，然后回答说：“谦也前辈的状态怎么样？”  
“很平稳，什么事情都没有，天天都在那儿傻开心，在我看来是没什么问题的。不过我也不是专业的精神科医生，没法作出更准确的评估。”  
财前没有说话，似乎也不打算有什么行动。  
侑士他有些看不习惯对方这样的被动。  
“白石后天就要正式结束剧组的工作了。”  
财前的眼底闪过一丝焦躁不安的光。的确没法拖太久了。  
“到时候就算我怎么阻止，白石都会带他回去的，到时候你就真的一点机会都没有了。所以，你打算怎么做？”  
“现在真的可以吗？”  
“我说过了，我不知道。可不可以取决于你，和谦也。”  
忍足侑士挑起了眉，仔细看着他的小动作。  
他和财前光认识的时间并不长，老实说，他不太喜欢这个人，但远远还没到觉得他危险而不可接近的地步，目前相处下来感觉还算好，财前不像白石藏之介，对比起的白石的目的和企图，他虽然也有欲望，但要来得简单得多。而且，他是将谦也从白石设置下的枷锁和牢笼中救出来的唯一钥匙。  
久久，财前才冷静地说了一句话：“说不定会发生上次那样的事情。”  
从事心理学研究的一氏裕次和金色小春曾经跟他说过，强行刺激患上PTSD的病人，要他们回忆起过去痛苦的记忆，是一个糟糕得不能再糟糕的行为，那无疑于将已经结痂的伤口再次撕烂，更有甚至造成不可逆的创伤，加深伤害的可能。所以财前才会一直踌躇不前，之前因为太过急躁已经做错过一次了，没有造成二次伤害只能说是运气好，但如果这次又做错了呢？他承担不起伤害谦也的责任，而且他根本不想伤害谦也，如果谦也不是陷入了白石的骗局的漩涡中，他根本什么都不会做，因为他觉得谦也现在忘记了痛苦，每天无忧无虑地活着更好。  
侑士回过头，看了一眼闭上的门的探视窗。  
谦也坐在病床上，无聊地玩着白石之前给他带来的PAD。  
侑士回过头，重新看着财前，“我刚才有提到过你的事。”  
“我的事？”  
“当然没有提到你的名字。我问谦也‘还记得四天宝寺里你有一个后辈吗？以前在社团里的时候曾经是你的练习搭档’，他说他不记得了，白石也从来没有跟他提起过。我不知道谦也在四天宝寺的三年间度过了什么，但我可以肯定，白石对谦也灌输的记忆，跟实际有百分之一百的偏差。”  
白石故意抹去了某些人在谦也的记忆中存在过的痕迹。  
财前深知这件事，他也知道，这都是白石精心设计的骗局。悲剧的发生是偶然，但是白石利用了那一次偶然，然后将伤害扩大化了。  
“现在没有比你更适合拆穿白石的谎言的人了。”  
忍足侑士决定推他一把。并不是出于对财前光的信任，只是因为他已经没有别的选择了。这样做对谦也来说是好是坏，他也说不准，他只是在祈求这个困局产生一点变数而已。  
“如果谦也的状况有哪里不妥，你就按床头的急救铃，医生会马上赶到，我也会在门外等着。”  
“嗯。”  
财前冷静地回应了一声。  
是最后的机会了。是他的手能够触及希望的时候。

* * *

叩叩。  
“是医生吗？”  
谦也抬起头，然后看见了一个对于他来说有着说不清的情绪的黑发男人。  
他记得这个人，是之前闯入过家里的那个记者，可是他似乎又不仅仅是一个记者这么简单。他没有做过伤害自己或者白石的事情，白石谦子的真相没有被捅出去，他很好地遵守了自己的诺言。然后还有呢？总觉得他对自己有着复杂的执着，就好像……就好像他们在更早之前就已经认识了那样。谦也一直注视着他的脸，总觉得在哪里见过，但是记忆已经很模糊了。本能告诉他，眼前这个人跟他忘记掉的那三年间的记忆有着莫大的关联，所以记忆才会变得这样朦胧。  
财前在走近他，谦也下意识地往后缩了一下。  
“那个、你找我吗？”  
“谦也前辈。”  
又是这个称呼。  
谦也在心里咀嚼着这个称呼。  
他们以前或者是前后辈的关系，但是上次见面的时候对方并没有说得很清楚。  
侑士最近也经常问自己有没有记得以前四天宝寺时期的一个后辈，据说是在社团活动中的搭档，但是谦也真的完全没有印象，他叫什么、长什么样子、是怎样的性格，完全没有印象，简直就像白纸一样。而且，白石也从来没有提过有过这么一个人。  
“我的名字是光。”  
“光……？”  
“嗯。”  
“我以前也是这么叫你的吗？”  
“……偶尔吧。”  
真的不记得了。谦也完全不记得自己认识过一个叫“光”的人。  
“上次，是我太唐突了，也没有把事情说清楚，对不起。”  
“啊、啊啊！上次啊……”谦也的声音逐渐小了下去。事情过去了就过去了，谦也本来就不是一个喜欢计较旧事的人，只要结果还好，他就能接受。  
“我不是为了挖白石前辈的隐私才想出那种办法进去的。”  
“嗯……”  
“我是在找你，谦也前辈。”  
谦也抬起头，疑惑地看着他，“找我？”  
“中学毕业之后，我就再也没有你的消息了。我一直在找你，谦也前辈。”  
“其实呢，关于四天宝……”  
“我知道，谦也前辈不记得那段时间发生的事情了。”  
“那个……对不起。”  
谦也双手合十，低下了头。  
“光”也好，四天宝寺也好，他都统统忘记了。  
按照对方的说话，他应该已经找了自己很多年了吧，从中学到现在，也快十年了吧。一定很辛苦吧，谦也突然有些内疚。  
“谦也前辈没有错，把我忘记了不是你的错。”  
财前尝试更加接近谦也，并且观察着他有没有继续往后缩。  
很好，谦也并没有这样下意识的小动作。大概正如忍足侑士说的那样，他现在状态很好，每天都在傻开心，不记得以前的事情，也不去想，单纯地作为忍足谦也活着。这样的状态是最好的，也是财前想要见到的忍足谦也。  
不过，接下来，他想要捏碎这样短暂而脆弱的梦境了。  
在他心中，也有一朵带有毒性的花含苞待放。  
“谦也前辈，这样说对你来说可能一时间难以接受，不过我说的事情都是真的，我想请你听完。”  
“诶……”  
“我跟你以前是一对恋人。”  
谦也的表情彻底僵住了。他似乎根本没法消化对方跟他说的话。  
一个只见过两面的男人，还算得上非常陌生的男人，突然在说他们以前是一对恋人，太过难以置信了吧？  
“诶……你在说什么？我跟你？”  
“没错，在四天宝寺的时候，在你毕业之前，我跟你告白了。”  
谦也捂住了自己的头，仍然是一脸难以置信。  
“可是……”  
“谦也前辈家里养了绿鬣蜥，那时候每逢周末，我都会陪你去跟它散步，那时候去得最多的是学校附近的那个公园，每次都要绕过商店街那边，因为谦也前辈还要顺便看书店新出的漫画。”  
没错，谦也的确养了绿鬣蜥，那是他从小学的时候就开始养的了，那只蜥蜴现在被拜托给在大阪的家人照顾。散步的话也是真的，谦也的确会每逢周末都会带着鬣蜥出门，也的确喜欢绕路去商店街，那也是他小学的时候就养成的习惯。因为是小学就开始做的事情，所以他记得很清楚。这种事情，就连白石也不知道。  
“谦也前辈还喜欢收藏一些特别的橡皮擦，有次我惹你了生气了，还买了一只鬣蜥橡皮送给你，你很快就原谅我了。”  
喜欢收藏橡皮擦这件事也没有说错，他从小学开始就喜欢了，那是他的一个小爱好，虽然经常被人说幼稚，但自己仍然觉得这样很酷，很喜欢。就算升上了高中，考上了大学，只要在文具店看见有趣的橡皮擦，也一定会买下来。但是，很多认识他的人都未必知道他有这么一个小癖好。  
“你喜欢关东煮里的牛筋，社团聚会的时候，只要是去吃关东煮，你肯定会点牛筋，白石部长经常说你这样偏食不健康，但是我却觉得那样的谦也前辈没什么不好的，能吃自己喜欢的食物是最幸福的事情，那时候我这样跟你说了，你还差点哭了。”  
偏食这件事，白石提醒过他无数次，但是喜欢就是喜欢，从来都不会因为被人说了两句就能改变的。  
眼前这个人，知道很多关于谦也的小秘密。这些事情，不是一同相处过，是不可能会知道的。  
财前看得出来谦也的眼中有些动摇了。  
“谦也前辈，你忘记了的事情，我都替你好好记住了。”  
他悄悄伸出手，握住了谦也的手。  
柔软的、温暖的手掌。就跟中学的时候，他曾经握紧过的忍足谦也的手掌一样。  
“现在你回忆起来了吗？”  
病房里听见了变得沉重起来的呼吸声。  
“我跟你是恋人这件事。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
谦也像是触电一样将手抽了回去。  
财前露出了一个苦闷的表情。他知道自己的做法说不上光明正大，而且，他这样做和白石藏之介对谦也做的事情又有什么区别？虽然嘴上说着不想伤害谦也，但实际做出来的事，却是自私又贪心。然而，这一步一旦迈出去了，就不能后退了，他只能越陷越深。  
“对不起，谦也前辈，是我太急了。你一定被吓到了吧？”  
“那个、光？”  
听到他呼唤自己的名字，财前的眼中亮起了光芒。  
忍足谦也从来都没有试过在他面前喊过他的名字，从前也一直都是“财前”、“财前”这样。现在他喊不出“财前”这个名字，换一个角度来看，也许算是一件好事吧，对于财前光本人来说。  
“该说对不起的是我……我什么都想不起来，你一定很痛苦吧。”  
“谦也前辈……”  
“可是……现在还不行，”谦也伸手将他的身体稍微推开了一点，然后再重复说了一遍，“现在还不行，对不起。”  
财前看着谦也带着愧意的脸。他知道谦也并不是因为他的一两句话就真的爱上了他，感情这回事没这么简单，不是一朝一夕就能产生变化的，但是谦也并没有用激烈的反应将他拒绝，说明他对这件事持保守的态度。一直以来谦也都是这样的一个人，总是以善意看待所有人，他有着最美好的心灵，但是身边却充斥着不那么光明正大的家伙，例如白石藏之介……和财前自己。  
现在就看谁先将自己心底的剧毒浸染了谦也纯粹的心灵了。  
“谦也前辈，我呢，其实很高兴。”  
“诶？”  
“我找了你将近十年，终于发现了你的消息的时候，你已经是‘白石谦子’了。”  
“其实谦子这个身份……”  
“没错，你跟我说过，是为了帮白石前辈掩饰而捏造出来的虚假身份。上次在白石前辈的公寓里，你将所有缘由都坦诚地告诉我的时候，其实我心里就很高兴了。”虽然不断重复着自己内心正在雀跃不已，但其实财前脸上的表情没什么变化，从很久以前开始，他就是这样一个不轻易将感情外露的人，内敛而沉稳，让人看不清楚他心底的真正欲望。  
“我会耐心等待你重新接受我的那一天到来，谦也前辈。”  
“光……”  
财前在谦也还没来得及反应的瞬间凑了上去，轻轻亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
拉开距离之后，他露出了一个微笑：“我们很快就会再见的，谦也前辈。”  
到时候，我将会将你带离白石藏之介设下的牢笼。  
“请你一定要等我，谦也前辈。”

* * *

没有像之前说的那样让经纪人来接走谦也，白石自己亲自开车来到了医院，还像模像样地帮谦也办理了出院手续。  
忍足侑士当然还想过做点什么阻扰他们，但是医生能说的借口都已经说完了，再加上谦也自身的意愿也是想要跟白石回去，所以最后侑士还是眼睁睁地看着谦也重新穿起了那套裙子，戴上了黑色的长假发，再度成为了白石谦子，和白石牵着手离开了医院。  
仍然有人关注着白石藏之介的一举一动，所以不能掉以轻心。  
谦也坐在副驾驶座上，车开了出去。然后白石跟他说到了，明天说不定会有白石谦子入院的报道，让谦也紧张了起来，然后白石笑着说“没关系的，什么事都不会发生”。白石故意这样跟谦也说，也只不过是想看谦也紧张起来的模样而已。从很久以前开始就是这样，只要有些什么事情，不管严不严重，谦也总是会表现得紧张兮兮的，像只受惊的兔子，白石觉得那样的谦也可爱极了，从中学的时候就没少故意说的些话吓他，让他紧张和担忧。  
谦也从来不会发觉白石真正的企图和想法，以前不会，现在也不会。  
他们现在的气氛很好。不会发生意外的，白石自信地想，目前所有事情都按照他计划的那样前进着，很快，就要达到目的了。  
“白石。”  
交通灯转红的时候，车停了下来。  
“怎么了谦也？”白石笑着扭过头看他。  
谦也微微歪着头，问：“你认识光吗？”  
白石的笑容停滞了一下，然后才呼出一口气。  
“光是谁？名字是‘光’的人很多吧。”  
“就是我之前跟你说过的那个人……那个记者。”  
“那家伙是个骗子，我不是跟你说过了吗？”  
“……可是，白石，侑士也跟我提到过，我在中学的时候有一个后辈……他是我在社团里的搭档，比我小一届。白石和我是同一个社团不是吗？而且还是部长，你一定认识他吧？”  
“我不是一直都在跟你说吗？在四天宝寺的时候，跟你亲近的人只有我一个。”  
这样的话，在冰帝学院读高中的时候，他就这么说了。  
“在四天宝寺的时候，网球部里面的练习搭档并不固定，大家都是随机组合的，我跟谦也双打的次数也不少，还记得吗？二年级的时候的关西大赛，就是我和你作为双打一上场的，最后我们还赢了团体冠军。”  
“嗯……”  
白石叹了一口气。  
“谦也，你就是太容易相信别人了，才会被利用的。”  
在第一次谦也问白石“你认识他吗”的时候，白石就已经是这个答案了。  
那个用不法手段闯入他们家的记者，是一个骗子。他只是想要从谦也身上挖掘到更多关于白石藏之介的隐私，然后高价卖出去，这是他们这一行的人惯用的手段。他装作对谦也非常熟悉的样子，只是在套近乎，可能是他调查到了谦也失去记忆的事情，才会选择撒谎说自己是谦也过去中学时期的后辈，总之，那个人满口谎言，为的都是挖出白石的秘密，说的话全部都不值得信任。  
可是不知道为什么，谦也觉得白石的话并不完全准确。倒也不是不信任白石，只是他觉得当中说不定有些什么误会，白石是不会错的，但是那个人说的话也不像是谎言。  
关于那个相当陌生的男人，谦也确信自己对他的确有些许的亲近感。他的直觉从来都不会出错的，那个人并不想做什么伤害他人的事情，相反，他其实是在保护着什么。谦也感觉得到，他想要保护某样他们都看不见的东西。仅仅因为这单薄的信任，谦也选择了为他保守秘密。第一次“出轨”传闻爆发的时候，谦也没有告诉将事情全数都向白石吐露，而白石也没有强迫他。那时候谦也还没将人和事都联系起来，所有人都像是背负着沉重的秘密，只有谦也一个人因为失去记忆而脑海一片空白。他的堂哥反复跟他提起中学时候曾经认识的那个后辈的时候，他才隐隐约约察觉事情可能有关系，直到“光”真的再次出现在他面前，他才把事件和人物联系了起来。  
那个人寻找谦也的消息找了将近十年，出现在白石的公寓里，为的并不是揭发白石谦子的秘密，而是为了找到忍足谦也其人。  
这件事是真的，他的确是四天宝寺的学生，是谦也的后辈。同样在四天宝寺读过书的白石应该认识这个人才对，为什么他要极力否认曾经有过这么一个人？说起来谦也才发现得到，白石跟他提到过所有四天宝寺里的回忆，内容都只有他们两个人，是只有他们的回忆，并不存在任何一个第三人，然而事实上真的是这样吗？自己的过去，真的就像白石所说的他曾经拥有过的记忆那样吗？除了他和白石两个人，什么都没有，简单，空白，就像被关进了一个空空的透明箱子里一样。  
不是的，他的过去不应该是这样的。  
所以，到底是谁在编织一个虚假的过去？  
这样的念头莫名其妙地冒出来，吓得谦也心悸了一下。  
他这是在怀疑白石吗？明明一直以来都对他非常信任，从来都不会怀疑过他说的每一句话，白石只会保护他，不是吗？  
交通灯转了绿色，车子保持着平稳的车速继续向前。  
谦也低下了头，看着自己瘦骨嶙峋的手指。  
“呐，白石。”  
“谦也……”  
“我会一直相信你。”  
你说的每一句话，我都会相信。  
所以，拜托了，请不要为了我编造一个虚假的梦境。

谦也朝白石笑了一下。  
白石突然觉得谦也的笑容实在过于耀眼了。

* * *

没人能知道八卦杂志挖掘事件的能力有多强。  
对于财前来说，他只是睡了一觉，本来毫无动静的娱乐圈，突然又被新鲜出炉的爆炸性消息搅得沸沸扬扬。  
他一脸冷漠地看着自家杂志最新的那一期的封面上那位容貌姣好的女性。  
说不算熟悉，但也不是陌生的长相。他第一眼在看见那张照片的时候，第一反应是在哪里见过这个人，当他看见旁边的文字的时候，他的怒意升到了极点，然后又瞬间冷却了下来。  
他一直是一个冷静的人，不至于被这种事扰乱心神。  
财前拿着本期的杂志，二话不说拉起了原本坐在自己座位上的小石川，一直强硬地拽到了休息室，然后咔啪一声把门反锁上。  
杂志被财前粗暴地扔在桌面上，还滑行了一段距离。  
“这张照片，只能是白石提供给你的了，小石川前辈。”  
小石川露出了困扰的神情，“其实我本来打算跟你说的，不过你最近……”  
财前一手揪住了小石川的领子，冷漠的双眼在盯着他一会儿之后，又甩开了他。小石川往后踉跄了几步，直到碰到桌子才停下来。  
“白石藏之介到底在想什么？还有你也是，小石川前辈，为什么要帮他做这种事？”  
“听我说，财前。”  
小石川为难地看了一眼桌面上的杂志。  
“白石谦子”的长相被公开了。名义上是周刊Gotta的记者从白石就读过的学校挖掘到的新消息，里面还写了一段白石谦子的履历，当然内容经过润色，确实的资料也非常有限，有人想要通过杂志的内容找到真的“白石谦子”是不可能的。至于那张照片，也是经过PS修饰的，想要找到和照片上长得一模一样的人也是不可能的。  
但是财前完全没有想明白为什么白石要做这种事。  
公开“白石谦子”的资料是为什么？  
“你也知道，坊间关于白石谦子的传言非常多，有过上次闯入他们家的那个记者的事情发生，将来肯定会有更多类似的发生，与其被他们拼命猜测，不如自己主动公布一些不痛不痒的资料，满足那些人的好奇心。白石和我都是这么想的，这不失是一个好方法，而且稿子都经过我的手，内容都是我和白石商量过之后才决定公开的，不会有问题的。”  
“哈啊……”财前重重地呼出一口气。  
怎么这个也好，那个也好，都这么容易被白石骗了？  
“你有没有想过会有什么后果？”  
“我是经过谨慎考虑才决定帮白石的。”  
“人的好奇心是无限大的，一旦给予了一部分满足，他们就会想着去索求更多，就算白石现在宣布引退，也不会让那些人放弃继续深挖白石的隐私，这种事情，在这行资历比我更长的你不可能不清楚吧？”  
小石川没有继续说话，他也没有反驳财前。财前死死地盯着他，从他的眼神来看，小石川并不是赞成他所说的话的意思。  
气氛僵持了良久，才传来小石川低沉的声音。  
“财前，你怎么看待同性恋？”  
财前眯起了眼睛，“你想说什么，小石川前辈？”  
“同性恋还真的非常辛苦呢，明明爱情是平等的，他们不过是性别相同的两个人相爱了，却要受到世俗的歧视。我认为只要两个人是真心相爱的，他们的爱情就值得我们送上祝福。你赞成我的观点吗？财前。”  
“……我不反对。”  
“所以你想在理解我为什么要帮白石了吗？”  
“白石藏之介到底想要做什么？”  
“他在等待一个合适的时机，公布白石谦子的真正身份。现在是慢慢放出线索，让世人去猜测的阶段，等大家在潜意识中都有一个差不多的答案的时候，就能顺理成章地公开了。”  
“哈？你知道你在说什么胡言乱语吗？”  
小石川的声音提了起来，盖过了财前的声音：“我一开始也不赞同白石这样做，这样做会牺牲他的前途，他的演艺生涯肯定会毁掉的……但是，他跟我说他根本不在乎，只要世人能够承认他和谦也的爱情，让他牺牲什么都没关系。我想帮助这样的白石，财前，他也曾经是你的前辈，你能理解吗？”  
说到最后，小石川的声音像是在请求财前一样，软了下来。  
财前的手在颤抖。是愤怒得要颤抖。  
最后，连说话的声音都是强行镇静下来，才一个音节一个音节吐出来的：“你被白石骗了，小石川前辈。”  
“财前，你和白石之间是不是有什么误会？”  
“没有误会，白石藏之介就是一个满口谎言的骗子，所有人都被他骗了。”  
“财前……”  
小石川还想劝他，但是被他果断地打断。  
“谦也前辈跟他根本不是恋人。”  
“诶……？”  
“他骗了谦也前辈，也骗了你，小石川前辈。”  
“怎么会？财前，我现在肯定你跟白石之间是有误……”  
“白石谦子‘出轨’的那个男人，就是我。”  
财前用冰冷的声线吐出了真相。  
小石川愣愣地看着他，显然是还没思考得过来这到底是什么一回事。  
财前拿起了桌面上的那本杂志，将封面用力撕了下来。  
“我会将所有假象都撕碎给你们看。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
白石藏之介在自己的后庭院圈了一块地，弄成一个小花园。  
植物一直是他的兴趣，中学的时候就经常专研相关的知识。最让他沉迷的是各种含有毒性的植物，尤其是会开花的品种。那些带有剧毒的花对于他来说有着极大的吸引力，就算是不起眼的小花，也可能包含着致命的毒性，在美丽的外表掩饰下是最冷酷的本质，这样的反差像是有一种魔力，深深地吸引着白石。在拥有了自己的居所之后，他也在后庭院里开辟了一片土地，专门栽种他喜欢的毒草。植物往往都有着强大的生命力，栽种在室外靠着雨水和阳光就能生存，需要照顾打理的地方并不多，所以虽然他平时工作忙碌并没有多少时间管理，花园里的毒草还是生长得很好。  
当然，谦也也有在照顾那些花草，但也只是定时浇水这样简单的工作。白石警告过他不要太接近那些毒草，也三番四次强调它们的毒性，谦也一直都铭记在心。他从来都不会忤逆白石的意思的。  
今天难得是白石的休假，所以他决定给花园除一下杂草。  
毒草虽然含有剧毒，可它们却不会把抢夺它们生存资源的同类都毒死。所以这样的工作还是必须的。  
那部名叫《秘密》的电影杀青了之后，白石就把接下来的通告都推掉了，虽然经纪人的意见很大，但他还是决定至少陪着谦也休息上一段时间再说。  
穿着围裙的谦也切好了冰西瓜，放在了餐桌之后，擦了擦手，然后走去了后院，拉开了房屋和花园之间的玻璃门，对白石说了一声：“白石，先休息一下吧，我切了西瓜哦。”  
“啊，嗯，知道了。”  
谦也看着他蹲在花园前忙碌的样子，换上了室外拖鞋，走了过去。  
他用干净的手帕擦了一下白石额头的汗珠，白石愣了一下，然后抬头就看见了谦也的笑脸。  
“白石还真是努力啊。”  
“谢谢你，谦也。”  
“除草的话平时跟我说一声就可以了嘛，这样简单的工作我也会做。”  
“可是谦也平时就已经很累了，我不想这样的事情麻烦到谦也。”  
“没有没有，我每天在家也没什么好做的，每天都像提前退休了一样。”  
白石侧过头，看着盛开的花。  
真是漂亮的花，然而却藏着能夺走性命的毒性。就像自己一样。  
“呐，谦也，你想做回自己吗？”  
“诶……？”  
“作为‘忍足谦也’这个人，成为一名医生，继承家里的诊所，做自己喜欢的工作，你的行医执照不是努力了半天才拿到的吗？果然，你还是去成为一名医生比较好，而不是像现在这样，被关在这个大房子里，假装是我的妻子，每天过着无聊的生活。”  
“白石……”  
“谦也，我呢，虽然已经道歉过无数遍了，但还是觉得不足够。”白石放下了手中的小泥铲，坐在了地上，头一直垂着，长长的刘海造成的阴影挡住了他的脸，“如果没有我的话，谦也能够活得更加自由自在，能去做所有自己想要做的事情，也不需要再有顾虑了。是我擅自束缚了你的人生，如果谦也对我有怨言也是应该的，可是呢，谦也一直都很温柔，从以前开始就是这样了，就算很难受，很伤心，都会一直藏在心里，自己默默承受。如果我伤害了谦也，谦也也一定会像这样自己忍耐过去，也不会说讨厌我之类的话，所以……”  
谦也突然从后抱住了白石。他的双膝跪在地上，双手环着白石的身体，头埋在他的后颈上。接着白石听到了他闷闷的声音：“白石，我没有讨厌过你，能帮到你我就很开心了。”  
白石捉住了谦也的手掌，细细地摩挲着他的手背。  
“谦也，我以前跟你说过，想要你成为我真正的妻子，还记得吗？”  
谦也的身体僵住了一秒，然后开始想要抽身离开，但是被白石死死地禁锢住了双手。  
现在他的力量根本不可能挣脱得开白石的。  
“我是认真的，而且从来没有改变过这个想法。”  
“不，白石……”  
谦也的语气带着哀求，显得非常可怜，但是白石的声音却非常强硬。  
“我从很久以前就喜欢你，在你忘记的中学三年里，早就不知不觉喜欢上你了，但是我是个胆小鬼，害怕我们亲友的关系会被破坏，我们再也不能像以前那样自然地相处，所以一直不敢说，一直拖着拖着，拖到我们都成为了大人，有各自的忧虑，被各种现实束缚着……但是我现在已经想通了，我想和谦也在一起。”  
谦也强迫自己扯起了一个勉强的笑容，“我们本来就在一起啊，一直都不会分开，白石遇到了自己真正喜欢的女孩子，和她结婚了，有了可爱的孩子，我也还是你的亲友。”  
“不是的，谦也，我心目中的结婚对象只有你一个人。”  
“不，不是这样的……”  
“呐，谦也……”  
白石突然发现自己的后颈变得湿湿的，他连忙转过身去，捧起谦也的脸。  
果然他哭得脸都花了，眼眶也红肿了起来，为了不让哭声太大还紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。  
“谦也……”  
“对不起……对不起……白石……”  
白石的拇指轻轻拭去谦也的泪珠。  
“为什么要跟我道歉？”  
“白石……我不想成为你的阻碍……”  
“谦也不是我的阻碍，你是我最重视的人，你就是我的一切。”  
谦也瘦削的手突然抱上了白石，紧紧捉住了他的背。白石明显感觉到谦也的手在颤抖，想要用尽力气地捉稳，但是怎么都捉不住，就是这样的感觉。  
“我好难受……”  
“谦也……”  
“一想到我可能会毁掉白石的未来，我就觉得好辛苦……”  
“谦也，你不会毁掉我的未来。我的未来就是你，只要你和我在一起，我的未来就是充满了光芒的。”  
“不是的……”  
“才不是‘不是’，谦也你就是我的希望，你知道吗？从在四天宝寺的时候就开始了，只是你早就忘记了，我们早在十年前就应该成为恋人了。”  
噗通——  
谦也的心脏猛烈地冲撞了一下他的胸膛。  
“我们本应该是一对恋人”。  
还有人跟他说过同样的话。  
他们都说了差不多的话。为什么？  
白石轻轻摇了一下晃神了的谦也，把他的意识唤回来。  
“对不起，谦也，跟你说了这些话，我是不是让你太难受了？”  
“……没有，那个，白石，我……”  
“是我太急了，刚才我就不应该跟你说这个话题的。谦也，我不想看见你这么痛苦。”  
“我……”  
白石轻轻摸着他的头，想要安抚他的情绪。  
很好，眼泪已经没有在流了。  
“谦也，去休息一下吧，今天的药吃了吗？”  
“还没……”  
“那你先回房间躺好，我给你拿药和水。”  
从刚才开始，谦也就一直魂不守舍。  
他似乎在想什么，意识飘在外面，一直在思考，努力地在思考。  
白石拿着药和温水来到二楼的卧室，谦也愣愣地坐在床上，仍然是那副心事重重的样子。  
白石将药丸和水都送到谦也手上，然后谦也乖巧地吃了进去，不一会儿，睡意就袭来了，头沾到枕头之后马上就睡得沉沉的。  
白石偷偷把安眠药的分量加大了。  
他走到落地窗边，唰的一声拉上了窗帘。  
果然现在还是不行。  
现阶段他根本没法撬动谦也的心。  
谦也仍然会拒绝他的理由很简单，是因为谦也对他根本没有半点的恋爱之情。成为白石谦子也好，和他牵手拥抱也好，都是出于亲友这个身份作出的行为，是基于对白石的友情才会允许发生的事情，但是再进一步的事情，谦也统统都拒绝掉了。会对白石的爱意感到苦恼，也是因为他心底坚持的那份友谊，站在亲友的立场，他不能影响到白石的人生，但如果谦也对白石有哪怕半分的爱情，可能就能产生自私的想法，愿意为了他抛弃世俗的眼光了。所以果然现在还是不行。都已经处心积虑了这么多年，一步一步毁掉了他的交际圈，独占了他的友情，但仍然没法获得他的爱情。  
还需要继续等待。  
阴影投在白石俊美的脸上，根本看不清他此时此刻的表情。  
他要等到计划完成的最后一刻。  
到时候，谦也的身边将会除了白石藏之介之外一无所有。

* * *

咖啡店Naissance今天的客人还是那样少。  
忍足侑士反而非常喜欢这家咖啡店的氛围，因为偏僻，客人不多，足够安静，咖啡师的水平也不错，泡出来的咖啡说不上美味得让人欲罢不能，但至少最基础的色香味还是有的。店里有一台唱片机，每逢下午三点到四点半就是播放音乐的时间，老板收藏了很多黑胶唱片，什么类型的音乐都含括了，从忧郁的蓝调，到热情的摇滚，应有尽有。有时候音乐还能影响到心情，侑士很喜欢这家店的音乐的随机性，就像占卜一样，他会看音乐的调子来猜接下来自己的运势会发生什么变化。  
今天播放的是一首名叫Nothing lasts forever的歌。  
这应该是一支中签吧。不算好，不算坏，一切都往中间模糊的地方走。但是，只要稍微偏一点，就会往一个方向，一直陷进去。  
忍足侑士喝了一口咖啡，然后翻开了他早上买来的娱乐杂志。他从来都不关心这些事情，虽然他是一个编剧，但大部分时间他都只关心自己的本职工作，对于娱乐圈的事情他没兴趣，也不想牵涉进去。  
只是“白石谦子”这个名字实在太扎眼了。他想到白石会做点什么，但是他没想到白石的步伐一下子会迈得这么大。说到底还是逼得他太紧了吗？侑士自嘲地笑了一声，他可从来不会对自己做过的事情感到后悔。  
另外一位客人推开了门，熟门熟路地坐到了忍足侑士的对面。  
这是他们第二次在这家咖啡馆见面了。财前对这家咖啡馆的印象还不错，所以对于他们约在这儿见面也没什么意见。  
这次和上次一样，忍足侑士都预先帮财前点了一杯冰咖啡。  
“周刊Gotta是你工作的杂志社旗下的娱乐杂志吧？”  
“没错。”  
“所以是什么回事？”  
“社里有前辈和白石是熟人，那位前辈被白石这样拜托了。”  
“你不知情？”  
“如果我知情的话你觉得你会看得见这本杂志面世吗？”  
侑士的嘴角上扬了一下，不过眼中毫无笑意。他习惯了这样的假笑，也甚少在别人面前露出过真心的笑容。  
“所以还是白石，他到底想要做什么？”  
“大概是想真正出柜吧。”  
“他想用自己的前途换什么东西……吗。”  
财前看着那杯冰咖啡，“谁知道呢。”  
浓黑的液体倒影出他的脸，一张没有任何表情的脸孔。  
“你那次和谦也说了什么？”  
“说了一些中学时候的事情。”  
“他的反应呢？”  
“好像有点印象，他的态度很暧昧，我也说不好到底是什么反应，总之并没有激烈地排斥。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有什么？”  
“你跟谦也说的肯定不止这些吧？”  
“我说的都是我们之间的共同回忆，我想拆穿白石的谎言，谦也前辈没有太排斥，但也没有给我一种十分肯定的感觉。”  
“最后还是拒绝了你？”  
侑士眯起眼睛打量眼前这个冷淡的黑发男人。  
病房的隔音效果很好，虽然当时他就在门外，但的确听不见他们在里面说些什么，然而侑士并不相信财前光得到这么一个难得的机会而什么都不会做。他肯定还做了什么，这件事可能是足以击溃白石藏之介苦心积虑经营下来的骗局，但也可能会不慎破坏谦也好不容易才建立起来的精神世界。  
“我不会伤害谦也前辈的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我跟白石藏之介不一样。”  
侑士双手交叉，垫在下巴上，看着财前。  
“你认识谦也多久了？”  
“……从中学开始算起吗？”  
“我在谦也出生的时候，就跟他在一起了。”  
什么啊，是在炫耀吗？财前光在心中腹诽。  
“你知道吗？其实谦也是个会说谎的人。”  
财前抬了一下眉，“说谎？”  
“小学四年级的时候，我忘记关养着鬣蜥的笼子，害谦也养的第一只鬣蜥走丢了，他为了这件事伤心了很久，就算后来再养了一只鬣蜥，他还是花了很长时间才从那样的悲伤走出来。”  
侑士一边说一边用匙羹搅拌着他的浓缩咖啡。  
“谦也其实知道是我做的，但是一直都很喜欢跟我吵架的谦也，却没有跑来质问我是不是我做了这么过分的事情。那时候我真的以为谦也不知道这件坏事是我做的，后来到了中学的时候，一次拌嘴中我才察觉其实谦也一直都知道那件事的罪魁祸首是我，只是他一直都假装不知道。比起自己的感受，他更加看重身边的人的感受，甚至到了可以抹杀自己的感情的地步。”  
“我……并不知道那样的谦也前辈。”  
“谦也他是可以为了别人而去扼杀自己的人。”  
所以才会被白石利用了。或者谦也早就察觉白石在骗了他吧，只是他自己也骗自己，假装什么都没有发生。  
忍足谦也也是一个骗子，只是和别人不一样的就是，他骗的人只有他自己。  
“所以……”忍足侑士吐出气息，“你打算怎样去拯救他？”  
财前垂下了眼睑。  
店内的乐曲换了一首。  
是非常哀愁的一首曲子，这次侑士并不知道这首曲子的名字。  
简直就像是为了衬托他们现在这样的谈话气氛一样。  
忍足侑士再打算说话的时候，他的手机响了起来。  
是很特别的敲击乐，专属忍足谦也的铃声。  
他蹙了一下眉头，然后按下了接听键：“谦也？”  
财前听到了那个名字，下意识坐直了腰。  
“我知道了。”  
侑士挂断了电话。  
他抬起头，与财前光对望。  
“谦也说想见你。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
如果说恋爱会有种剧烈的想要和对方见面的冲动的话，那可以说和忍足谦也现在的心境非常接近了。不过谦也当然知道自己对对方并没有抱有半分爱情的想法，尽管他们应该曾经是一对“恋人”，但对于现在的忍足谦也来说，对方只不过是正式见过两次面的陌生人。  
谦也真的不记得了，而且是什么都不记得。关于四天宝寺的事情，他真的忘得非常彻底。  
以前在冰帝的高中部读书的时候，白石也跟他说过很多关于四天宝寺的事情。他们是同班同学，虽然是三年级之后才开始同班的，所在的班级是三年二班，不过认识是在更早的时候。一年级的时候谦也就加入了网球部，那时候白石也在，然后白石在二年级的时候成为了部长，他们还一起双打过，拿下过关西大赛的优胜，不过全国大赛就有所遗憾了。谦也的确会打网球，那是小学的时候就开始的爱好，所以中学的时候加入了网球部完全不意外，白石也不会在这种事情上骗他。但是不知道为什么，谦也唯独对网球的印象很模糊，明明就算大脑不记得，肌肉也应该会有记忆的，谦也就是无论如何都想不起握着球拍的触感，完全就像是换了一具身体一样。谦也在冰帝读高中的三年，并没有加入任何社团，而白石当然还是网球部，而且因为忍足侑士也是在网球部，所以那时候谦也做得最多的事情，就是在球场边上等他们结束社团活动。明明自己也很想下场打的，但是却完全忘记了该要去怎么打。  
白石当时跟他说过什么来着？好像是安慰过他吧，但是白石当时到底说过什么了？谦也蓦然发现自己根本不记得了。为什么会忘记这么多的事情？  
距离和他过去的“恋人”约好的时间还剩不到一小时了。  
谦也坐在房间里的白色梳妆台，拿起化妆品，仔细地给自己画上妆。梳妆台和化妆品都是“结婚”的时候，白石的经纪人送来的，那位干练精明的女性说绝对会用得上，而且她也花了很长时间去教谦也怎么使用那些化妆品。化妆是一种能神乎其神的技巧，使用得当，可以完全改变一个人的形象。多虑的她想到了很多，如果“白石谦子”有必须要露脸的时候，至少也要给人一种这是“女性”的印象，所以她教会了谦也怎么用化妆去模糊长相上的男性特有的感觉，使五官变得柔和。幸好谦也的底子不错，只需要小小的窍门，他的确可以做到变成就像那张PS的照片上的温柔女性的模样。  
“如果一定要出门，一定要以这张脸见人，就这样伪装自己吧”。那位经纪人是这样叮嘱谦也的。  
这件事，他们都瞒住了白石。  
白石是不可能让“白石谦子”露脸的，自然也认为不需要这样多此一举的谨慎。都只是那位经纪人的顾虑。但是谦也感谢那位女性能考虑到这方面。  
化好妆之后，谦也换上了一条普通的长袖裙子，戴上了浅黄色的领巾，往挎包里塞上钱包和一些零碎的小物件就出门了。  
只要不说话就好了，不说话的话，根本没人发现得了他是一个男人。  
坐上了出租车之后，谦也将事先写好地址的纸条递给了司机，不用多久的路程，就到了约定的地点。  
见面的地方是忍足侑士决定的。他选择了那家名叫Naissance的咖啡店。  
这家店在一条小巷的深处，很偏僻，也没有什么显眼的招牌，很少人能找到，自然客人也很少。谦也还不是“白石谦子”的时候，也会经常和他的堂哥一起到这个地方来消磨闲暇的时间。不过的确已经很久没有来了，重新踏进这家店，谦也的心底还泛起些怀念的感觉。  
店里还在播放黑胶唱片的无名曲。今天是一首很温柔的爵士乐。  
以前就很讲求速度的谦也从来都不会迟到，这次也是，不过让他意外的是，对方比他更早等在店内。而且这家店里的客人就只有他一个。  
为什么想要见他？大概是因为心里的确有想要确定的事情吧。他有太多的疑惑，而那个人掌握了很多他的秘密。如果接近那个人的话，至少会让心里的疑惑少一点吧。  
财前光几乎是听见挂在门上的铃铛响起来的时候，就想要立即站起来，不过最后还是装出了很冷静的样子。  
然后谦也坐到了他对面的座位。  
财前第一眼几乎认不出来，但是注视那张脸久了，就能确定这的确是忍足谦也了。无论化妆能怎么改变一个人的印象，本质的东西还是变不了的。  
“对不起，你等了我很久吗？”  
“没有，我也只是刚到。”  
谦也将垂在面前的长发撩到了耳后。  
财前百感交集。这的确是忍足谦也，但又不是他所熟悉的忍足谦也。忍足谦也这个人早就被白石藏之介恣意揉捏改造，让他变成自己想要的模样了。看着这样举止投足都满是柔和的他，让财前不禁在心底反问自己，这副模样的忍足谦也真的就该是他应该拥有的样子吗？  
“……光？”  
“嗯，我是，谦也前辈。”  
“突然找你出来，对不起。”  
“谦也前辈。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你以前从来都不会对我这么客气的。”  
谦也侧着头，露出了一个困惑的表情，“对不起……”  
“谦也前辈，我是你的后辈，你不用对着一个后辈这么客气……”财前发出了一声叹息，但是里面并没有包含任何负面情绪，最多只能说有些无奈，“我以前也没有对你多客气，以前的我，根本就没把全网球部的人都看在眼内，包括白石部长。”  
“白石吗……”  
“你也没少教训我吧？”  
“诶、我吗？”  
“谦也前辈以前的人缘很好，跟网球部的所有人都玩得来，就算后辈也只会‘谦也’、‘谦也’这样喊，你也从来都不会生气，每次都说着‘喊我谦也就好了’，一点前辈的样子都没有。就算是这样，我要是说了过分的话，你还是会呛我，嘛，也不是摆着前辈的样子教训我啦，我那时候也没特别反感。”  
谦也微微张开嘴，等了一会儿，然后吐出了一句话：“那为什么你喊我‘前辈’？”  
“因为只有我一个人会喊你‘谦也前辈’。”  
“啊、嗯……”  
“这是我对你的专属称呼。”  
谦也愣住了一秒，然后眨了眨眼睛。  
虽然只有很朦胧的感觉，但的确心里有了点点熟悉的记忆在复苏了似的。  
到底是什么记忆？目前还非常模糊，但是的确有一个大概的形状在那儿了。  
“谦也前辈，你上了高中之后还有在打网球吗？”  
谦也低下头，摇了摇头，“没有了……”  
“为什么没在打了？”  
“应该是，忘记了怎么打？”  
“为什么回答这么暧昧啊。”  
“我也……说不上来。白石也曾经想要让我再次打网球，也愿意从最基础开始教起，但是我就是无论如何都找不到那种感觉，明明小学的时候也有在打网球，我也没有失去更早之前的记忆，但就好像，网球是什么可怕的东西一样，我潜意识里好像一直在排斥它。很奇怪吧？这件事我问过医生，但是医生也说不清楚到底是什么原因。”  
谦也抬起头，明亮的双眸凝视着财前，里面流露出来的色彩是困惑还是苦恼？财前也说不清楚。  
但是看着这样的谦也，财前的心底某一沉睡的部分开始复苏了。  
“我大概知道你害怕网球的原因。”  
“诶，真的吗？”  
“你是我的双打搭档，我们一起练习的时间很长，几乎只要在社团活动的时间里，我们就会待在一起。说不定，你在害怕的是和我在一起的记忆。”  
“我在……害怕光？”  
“你以前很少喊我做‘光’的。”  
“那我喊你什么？”  
“我的姓。”  
越来越接近了，再继续引导他走下来，或者可以……  
谦也歪了一下头，“那你的姓是？”  
财前偏开了头，看了一眼店外，还是没有别的客人来。  
他还记得一氏裕次和金色小春给过他的忠告，也还记得上次在医院突然的意外状况，现在还不是那种时候，他还需要更多的时间。  
“这个就要你自己想起来了。”  
“这样啊……那我现在喊你‘光’，可以吗？”  
财前把头转回去，继续看着谦也精致的脸，“当然可以，因为我们是恋人啊，谦也前辈。”  
谦也避开了他的视线。  
“那个呢，就算你说我们是恋人，但我还是一点实感都没有，所以暂时，我们还是不要像恋人那样相……”  
“谦也前辈跟白石部长不是真正的夫妻，这是和你第一次见面的时候你说的。‘白石谦子’这个身份，只是为了帮部长掩饰同性恋的身份伪造出来的，你跟他只是合同关系，我没有说错吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“我不会放弃的。在谦也前辈想起我是你的恋人之前，我都不会放弃，也不会将你让给白石部长。”  
“我跟白石，也不是你想的那种关系。”  
“部长他喜欢你。”  
“诶……”  
谦也在装傻，但是装得实在太蹩脚了。不过财前也不打算去拆穿他。  
“部长喜欢你是中学就开始的事情，这种事情我知道的，毕竟我有情敌的直觉。但是他错了，谦也前辈喜欢的人只有我一个。”  
财前越说，谦也就越不敢直视他的眼睛。他在害怕什么，在逃避什么，表现得实在太过明显了。  
“部长他一直都在骗你，谦……”  
“没有哦。”  
谦也抬起脸，语气没有半点迟疑地打断了他。  
“白石他，从来都没有说过我是他的恋人之类的话，他一直都以亲友的身份待在我的身边，在我有困难的时候给予我援手，也一直想要帮我从病的困扰里走出来，我能重新振作是多亏了白石。所以，白石有困难的时候，我也想要帮他。”  
“所以你成为了‘白石谦子’。”  
“嗯。”  
谦也的双眼紧紧地盯着自己放在桌面上的手。这双手完全就是男人的手，粗糙，也没有漂亮的长指甲，这样是不能别人细看的，回去的时候也要注意点吧。  
“可是我觉得你被骗了。”  
“你和侑士说了同样的话呢。”  
“那是因为白石骗了你是真的。”  
一瞬间，财前才意识到自己再也没有称呼白石藏之介为“部长”或者“前辈”，本来这份脆弱的关系早就消失殆尽了，还保持着这种多年前的敬称，只是为了能唤醒谦也的部分记忆，但现在似乎不奏效，财前也不打算再继续这样装作谦逊下去了。  
谦也没有发现他心中复杂的思绪。  
“白石他或者在某些事情上没有原原本本告诉我，但他绝对说不上在骗我。那些不愿意跟我说的事情，大概也是为了保护我吧。虽然我自己也不想承认，但我的确是一个很没用的人，白石他呢，可是做什么都很完美的人哦，那样的人愿意帮助我，我真的很感激他，或者说，还有尊敬？”  
“可是那不是爱情吧？”  
“嗯，不是爱情。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“诶？”  
“你还要当多久的白石谦子？”  
财前换了一个问题。  
“合同签了一年，一年之后，经纪人小姐应该能找到一个合理的理由宣布我们‘离婚’吧。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？”  
“不当白石谦子之后，你有什么打算？”  
谦也的眉头微微蹙起，似乎是陷入了思考。  
“我没想过这件事，大概跟以前一样，过回‘忍足谦也’的人生吧。”  
“如果，白石不肯放手呢？”  
“诶……为什么？”  
“白石他喜欢你，不，他爱你，你也知道的，不是吗？”  
谦也摇了摇头，“不是这样的，那是白石搞错了，他只是一时间分不清楚友情和爱情的区别，大概我离开一段时间，他就能想清楚吧。”  
财前不肯放过他的表情的每一个细节。他是真心的，纯粹无暇，这样的单纯，或者真的  
“既然你不喜欢他，那我呢？”  
“啊……那个呢，我还是……”  
“我会等你，不管多久，我都会等你想起来。”  
财前突然伸出手，捉住了谦也放在台面上的手。  
并不是像女孩子那样柔软的手，甚至因为太过瘦了，而有些咯手。  
但是他怀念这样的触感。在很久以前，他也曾经这样捉住过忍足谦也的手。  
只是现在，谦也只会迅速地抽回自己的手。  
“抱歉，谦也前辈。”  
“……没事。现在也不早了，我要早点回去，不如我们今天就到此为止吧。”  
谦也站了起来，财前也连忙跟着站起来，想要拉住他，但又不敢出手。  
“谦也前辈，我送你吧。”

* * *

财前和谦也肩并肩走出了店。  
时间其实还早，只是下午三点。这个时间街上的行人不算多，尤其是这样偏僻的小路，总体可以说非常安静了。  
过去明明自己要比谦也矮上许多，现在他已经比谦也高了半个头了。该感谢他迟来的青春期吗？其实他早也发现了，谦也的身高根本没有长过，中学的时候该是怎么样，现在就是怎样，甚至比以前经常运动的他还要再瘦弱几分。为什么会出现这种情况，财前也很明白。白石肯定也知道的吧，或者说，被蒙在鼓里的只有忍足谦也一个人。  
“送到这儿就可以了。”  
在接近大马路的路口前，谦也停下了脚步，然后对身边的财前说。  
到人多的地方就有被看见的风险，说不定有记者在附近，总之凡事都要谨慎一点才好。  
“谦也前辈，我还能见你吗？像今天这样。”  
谦也小小地惊讶了一下，然后露出了一个笑容。  
“嗯。”  
“那……今天就，先这样？”  
“再见了，光。”  
“嗯，下次再见。”  
谦也继续往前走去。财前转过了身。  
这是这么一刹那。没有人的小巷里，冒出了一个人影，跟谦也撞在了一起。  
是皮肉被隔开的声音。很轻微，但是很清晰。  
除此之外，没有别的声音了。  
财前突然心悸了一下，猛地回过头来，就看见原本站得直直的谦也就地倒了下去。  
鲜红的血液从谦也的身下呈一个圆，慢慢扩散开来。  
“谦也前辈——”  
谦也睁着眼睛，张开了口呼吸。  
为什么，什么声音都发不出来？


	12. Chapter 12

12  
白石本来打算要好好陪伴一下谦也的，他关掉了手机，打算拒绝所有电话，但还是被他的妹妹白石友香里通过家里的座机号码找到了。  
“友香里，电话里说得这么急，到底是什么事？”  
神不守舍的友香里听到哥哥温柔的声音，立即抬起了头。  
今天她约了哥哥在下午两点钟的时候在银座的某家餐厅见面。为了不引起太大的注意，她还特意选择了餐厅的一个四人小包厢。  
友香里是从男朋友忍足翔太那儿得知自己的哥哥在拍摄完电影之后有一个长休假，就连她自己也觉得讽刺，原来不知道什么时候她跟自己亲哥哥的距离已经变得这么远了。白石藏之介高中开始在东京上学，他们兄妹见面的机会在那时候就开始变得很少了，虽然友香里后来也考到了东京的大学，但是当时的白石已经是开始接戏并且小有名气的演员，容许他自己自由分配的时间很少。他们就是那时候开始变得疏远起来的吧。  
这次见面一开始白石还找理由推搪，如果不是友香里拼命坚持，她根本见不到她的这个哥哥。  
她搅动了一下插在苏打汽水里的饮管，然后抬起了眼睛。  
“其实想见你的不是我。”  
“不是你？”  
“是我想见你，藏哥。”  
白石闻声回头，看见了打开了包厢门的忍足翔太。  
其实翔太长得和谦也非常像，如果非要说最明显的不同，大概就是两人的气质完全不一样。翔太是一个很沉稳而且理智的人，读中学的时候就表现出那个年纪不会有的成熟，明明是比谦也小两岁的孩子，却老成得像是谦也的哥哥，很多谦也没有察觉的事情，翔太都能发现。所以白石觉得他非常棘手。在四天宝寺的时候，他要谨慎又再谨慎掩饰自己真正的内心。他一直在给翔太营造一个好形象，一个优秀的人，一个能让所有人都放心信任的印象。白石相信自己一直都做得非常好，不会有人发现有问题的，忍足翔太不会，他的妹妹白石友香里也不会。  
翔太将门上的挂牌翻到“请勿打扰”那一面之后，才把门关上。  
白石对翔太露出了一个微笑，“找我有什么事，翔太君？”  
忍足翔太将一本不怎么厚的书放在了不怎么大的餐桌上。白石看见了那个封面。  
是本周的周刊Gotta。  
“白石谦子，其实是我哥哥，对吧？”  
翔太的声音听上去还算比较冷静，但也听得出这是因为他在克制。  
“谦子只是长得和谦也有点像而已。”  
“说谎！就算其他人看不出来，我是绝对不会认错的，这是我哥哥忍足谦也！”  
忍足翔太的声音不自觉地提高了起来，吓得友香里悄悄拉了拉他的衣袖。翔太攥紧了拳头，侧着头，不去看白石，但是心情始终无法平静下来。  
怎么可能平静下来？谦也一直跟家里说要到国外当无国界医生，一年之内都不回来。如果不是给出这样一个理由，他们的父亲忍足宗也又怎么会愿意不强迫谦也回家继承诊所？虽然很不愿意看见谦也离开，也觉得无国界医生这项工作很危险，但毕竟也是谦也的愿望，家人就算再怎么痛苦也还是接受了。然而事实呢？原来事实完全不是这样，谦也根本没有出国，他被白石藏之介藏起来了，成为了他的“妻子”，过着不知道应该怎么形容的不见得光的日子。  
“为什么？藏哥，我一直都很尊敬你，为什么你要哥哥帮你做这种事？”  
“呐，翔太，冷静一……”  
“友香里！这是我和你哥哥之间的事情。”  
翔太转过头，瞪着对方。  
刘海的阴影挡住了白石的双眼，让翔太看不见他的表情。  
“哥哥对你来说是什么东西？因为是好朋友，所以就可以提出这么过分的要求吗？因为哥哥是个老好人，一定不会拒绝，所以你盯上了他吗？为什么要利用哥哥！？我、我……我真的一直都很尊敬你，我觉得你是哥哥的好朋友，会一直帮助哥哥，呐，难道不是吗？”  
翔太的声音越说越弱气，到最后，已经可以说是在哀求白石给他一个答案了。  
为什么要这样对待谦也？谦也本人肯定不会觉得这有什么，翔太太清楚自己哥哥的性格了，因为是亲友的拜托，所以就算要牺牲自己也没有关系。谦也愿意这样为他牺牲，但是他又有没有为过谦也考虑过？  
“翔太君。”  
沉默了许久的白石终于开口了。  
翔太屏息，友香里也紧紧抓住了翔太的手臂。  
“我比任何人都想要保护谦也，这份感情是真的。”  
“那为什么……！”  
“或者我的做法的确过于偏激，但我还是想要事情最终往一个好的结果。”  
“就算过程对大家来说很过分？你知道吗？哥哥的梦想就是成为一个医生，他好不容易才考到执业资格，家里也很需要他，但是你却……”  
“你真的认为让他继承家里的诊所是对谦也好吗？”  
“我……”  
翔太一时间哑然。  
“你们问过谦也真正想要什么吗？”  
“可是那也不是……！”  
“我想和谦也在一起，完成他真正的梦想。”  
“哥哥……真正的梦想？”  
“他是个很迟钝的人，比起自己的事情更习惯考虑别人的事情，如果没人拉他一把，他就会这样一直自我牺牲下去。我更希望谦也能够为了自己而活，所以才会将他拉到自己的身边，用我能做到的程度去保护他，不让别人接触他。”  
翔太咬咬牙，然后吼出声：“你不也是很自私吗？这根本就不是……”  
“谦也在受到伤害的时候，你们有保护过他吗？”  
翔太惊愕地“啊”了一声，但是接下来就没法发出反驳的声音。  
“那时候在保护谦也的是我。”  
他在说中学三年级临近毕业的时候发生的那件事。  
忍足宗也为了保护谦也，将他送到远离大阪的东京，这样他就不需要再经过靠近那个公园的小路。但是这样有利有弊，然而心焦不已的家人们根本没有太多的空暇去考虑更多。要尽快将谦也送出去，将他和那个地方隔离开来，这是他们能做到的保护谦也的事情。讽刺的是，人已经送到东京去，开始了一段新的生活，他们才发现谦也早就没有了那段受害记忆。  
“从那之后，一直在保护谦也的也是我。”  
你们只是一味地将谦也隔离出去而已，这跟抛弃了谦也根本没有任何区别。  
忍足翔太觉得自己的心像被一只有力的手握住了，企图阻止它跳动一样难受。  
他觉得白石说的都是强词夺理，但是自己根本没法反驳他。那时候还只有十几岁的他，根本没法左右事情的发展。  
“我希望你能相信，翔太君，我不会伤害谦也。一直以来，我都在保护谦也，以后也是，我会尽我的全力去保护他。”  
翔太的手颤抖了起来，友香里紧张地用力握紧了他的手掌，想要给他传递力量。她也觉得很苦恼，一边是血浓于水的亲兄长，一边是深爱的恋人，而且她也不清楚他们到底在争论些什么，能做到的，只有尽自己的能力给予支持了。  
“保护的方法是什么……”翔太的声线颤动着说，“‘白石谦子’的身份都快败露了，哥哥一定还不知道这个消息吧，不然的话他肯定比谁都要害怕，现在这种状况，你能怎么保护他？”  
“谦也他会成为真正的白石谦子。”  
“哈啊？”  
“再也不会有人质疑他的身份，和我们的婚姻。”  
震惊之余，翔太还满心疑惑。他根本理解不了白石到底在说些什么。  
说完他想要说的，白石将手放在了门把上，准备离开。  
“等一下，我不明白，到底……”  
翔太喊住了他。白石回过头，冷淡地看了他一眼。  
翔太对他那样的眼神，心底突然浮出了一种挥之不去的恐惧。  
“任何人都不能成为我的阻碍，包括你，翔太君。”  
你只需要知道，我将忍足谦也放置在精致的保护罩里就行了。  
任何人都不能侵犯他所设下的牢笼。

* * *

今天是5月10日。  
因为两点钟约好了妹妹友香里，而且约定的地点距离住所有相当的距离，白石在下午一点的时候就出门了。临行前他也跟谦也说了，自己会很快回来。谦也特意问了一句到底什么时候能回来，白石只能回答他一个模糊的时间。毕竟不知道要讨论什么事情，这件事不可控，也是无可奈何的事。面对这样含糊的回答，谦也只是笑了笑，帮他拉平了衬衫的皱褶，然后说了声“一路走好”。  
白石以为谦也是不舍得离开他。他们一直都黏腻在一起，从中学的时候，到高中，到大学，到步入社会，都一直在一起。只要有空闲的时间就一定会见面，就算是谦也为了医生执业资格最忙的那段时间，他也会抽空去片场探望白石。白石的经纪人早就看出来他们的关系不一般，当白石拜托她和自己合作的时候，她只是纠结了很短一段时间就决定答应了。  
没错，一直以来，都不存在什么阻碍。他的人生不会有滑铁卢。  
白石无论如何都没想到，在自己离开了家不久之后，“白石谦子”也出门了。  
而现在，“白石谦子”躺在医院的抢救室里。  
全过程财前并没有完全目睹，那时候他刚好转过身了，等他听到了不祥的声音而反应过来的时候，凶手已经逃掉了，他只来得及看见一个人影。是一个穿着裙子，身材很瘦小的人，应该是一名女性。  
接到通报前来的警察想要请唯一的目击证人财前去警局录一份口供，但是财前坚持要等到伤者的情况明朗起来才愿意走。于是警察决定在医院先问清楚事件的来龙去脉。  
负责询问的是一名女警，送伤者入院的时候她也在救护车上陪同了。  
“你认识伤者吗？”  
财前的声音非常沉稳，但隐约还是听得到颤音的：“认识。”  
“他的名字是？”  
“……忍足谦也。”  
女警微微张开嘴巴。  
“她不是白石谦子吗？”  
“你知道？”  
“好歹也是现在最热门的话题，多多少少也知道吧。白石谦子的长相已经街知巷闻了哦。”  
财前之前留意过本周自家杂志社的杂志销量报告，的确是历年来最好的一次。  
见财前还不说话，女警开始自说自话了起来。  
“啊，是不是这样？忍足是他的本姓，嫁给了库拉大人之后改姓了白石，是这样吧？诶，说真的，我以前也是库拉大人的粉，知道他结婚之后伤心了好久呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那你呢？你和白石谦子是什么关系？”  
财前吐出一口气。对方想要挖出什么料，那样的神情，身为娱乐记者的财前最清楚不过了。他并不喜欢应付这种人。  
“朋友。”  
“之前的出轨传闻，那个人是你吗？”  
“这个问题跟这次事件有关吗？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
虽然嘴上在道歉，但是语气里没有半点愧疚的意思。  
这就是现实。所有人都只想知道自己想要知道的，所有人都只想得到自己想要得到的。全都是自私得不行的家伙。  
看见财前阴沉的脸，那个女警才说回到案件上。  
“其实这种案件呢，侦查起来没什么难度，你可以放心。”  
“警方有头绪了吗？”  
“那条路上有闭路电视，应该很快就可以确定凶手的身份了。再说了，作案动机也很简单就能猜到出来吧，大概就是库拉大人的狂热粉丝吧，毕竟像我这样能接受现实的梦女还是少数啊。”  
“白石的……狂热粉丝。”  
“或者网络上还会有作案宣言吧。”  
财前的心已经没有在认真听那个女警在说了什么了。  
白石……没错，都是白石……  
罪魁祸首就是白石藏之介。他是使所有事情变得扭曲的罪恶的核心。  
财前紧紧地攥起了拳头。  
这时候，急救室的灯终于熄灭了。  
穿着白袍的医生一出来，财前就冲了上去。  
“医生，他的情况怎么了？”  
“伤口并不深，也没有伤到重要的脏器，情况还算乐观。”  
财前放下心来，但是医生接下来一句话，却让他重新陷入了焦虑的漩涡。  
“不过实在太奇怪了，他的意识一直都是清醒的，为他处理伤口的时候，他什么声音都没有发出来。他以前是不是受过什么精神创伤？”  
“他以前……”  
果然，一切都还没过去。  
当年的伤口，至今仍留在忍足谦也的精神世界中。  
到底还可以做什么，才能将他从自我折磨的地狱里救出来？

* * *

白石在回家之前买了一束白玫瑰。  
他想要给谦也一个惊喜。就像普通的夫妇一样，偶尔也需要做些浪漫的事情来调剂一下双方的感情。谦也看见这么大一束花，一定会很吃惊的，但是又会想不通白石为什么要这样做，然后会一直问，一直问，“是不是发生了什么开心的事情？”。虽然觉得单纯过头的谦也经常没能明白自己的心意很苦恼，但是，正因为是那样的谦也，才讨人喜欢。  
白石单手刷开了家里的指纹锁，然后推开了门。  
“我回来了。”  
并没有预想中的“欢迎回来”。  
谦也是睡了吗？  
“谦也？你在房间吗？”  
白石上了二楼，推开了虚掩的卧室的门。  
床铺很平整，没有人睡过的痕迹。  
“谦也？”  
忍足谦也不在这房子里。  
大束玫瑰无声地掉落在一尘不染的地板上。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
财前决定通知忍足侑士是在医生确定忍足谦也的状况已经完全稳定下来，可以从急救病房转去留置病房之后的事。倒也不是说财前在害怕忍足侑士会就这件事指责他什么，他只是想尽量营造长一点的和谦也独处的时间而已。而忍足侑士在接到财前的电话之后，立即就抛下了所有工作，从住所赶到医院仅仅花了20分钟不到。  
电话里财前用三言两语将情况大致说了一下。  
他们按照约定，在Naissance见面，然后聊天的时间不到一小时。离开的时候，财前送了谦也一段路。只是回了一下头，谦也就被袭击了。财前只看得见一个模糊的人影，警察那边初步判断是普通的伤人案，因为附近有闭路电视，找到凶手不是什么难事，至于凶手的动机，大概就是白石藏之介的狂热粉丝做出的疯狂报复行为吧。“白石谦子”的身份公布带来的影响要远比他们所有人预料的都要来得深远，不知道这种情况是不是就是白石想要得到的。不过现在作什么事后的猜测都是没有意义的，糟糕的事情已经发生了，虽然结果还不算太差，但并不是什么值得庆幸的事。  
在电话里，侑士知道财前想要表达什么。这次事件，利器不止刺在谦也一个人身上。财前光也好，忍足侑士也好，都不会为这件事的发生感到任何积极的情绪。但是，这是一种苦闷，这是一种非常愤怒，却无法发泄的矛盾情绪。他们不能将错误责怪到某人身上。  
来到财前所说的病房，忍足侑士敲了一下门，然后扭开了门把。  
谦也躺在床上，睡得非常安稳，而财前坐在床边的椅子上。  
“为什么睡着了？”  
虽然音量并不大，但忍足侑士的语气不怎么友善。当然也不可能友善，案发的时间是下午三点，现在也不过才晚上八点，再怎么说也不是睡觉的时间。而且，他身上负了伤，就算医生用了止痛剂，身体的不适肯定也不会容许他这么轻易就入睡的。眼前的状况，让他隐约感到了不安。  
坐在床边的财前伸手拨了一下谦也的刘海，没有直面忍足侑士的打算。  
“我在谦也前辈的包里面找到精神稳定剂和安眠药。”  
“什么？”  
“我问过医生，说可以服用。”  
“为什么要喂谦也吃那些药？”  
财前回过头，看着侑士，然后用平静没有起伏的声音叙说。  
“谦也前辈的状况有些不对劲。医生说在没有用止痛剂的情况下，帮他处理伤口的时候也是一直没有发出声音。意识是清醒的，但就好像没有了感觉，什么反应都没有，直到伤口处理完了，我在喊他的名字，他也没有反应。医生说这可能跟他的精神问题有关，然后我翻了他的包，发现他随身带着些药，在问过医生之后让护士喂给他了。”  
侑士走进了过去。谦也的手背还插着针头，应该是在挂消炎药水。  
“谦也前辈的病，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。不过情况应该已经在好转了才对，他的药都是自家医院的精神科那里开的，早在一年前谦也需要服用的药量已经减了大半了。”  
“药真的有用吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“药物只能控制他的生理状况，对他的心理问题完全没有帮助吧？”  
侑士垂下了眼，像是在回忆什么，沉默了半响，然后说：“很久以前家里给他安排过专业的心理辅导，就是那时候发现谦也将事情忘记得很彻底。”  
“多久之前？”  
“他来到东京之后，上高中之前。那个时候将他送到东京来，除了避免他再接触原本的环境激发起PTSD的应激反应，还有一个目的是想要他接受这边更全面的医疗。但是大家都好像猜错了，谦也还是以前那个开朗的谦也，什么都没变，精神奕奕地跟我吵架，逞强，开玩笑……”  
“因为他将三年的记忆彻底忘记了。”  
“这也是他自我保护的一种方法，并不是坏事。”  
财前张了张嘴，“如果……”  
如果他想起来了呢？  
如果忍足谦也将他忘记了的，痛苦的记忆都想起来了的话。  
不，不只有痛苦的记忆，他还忘记了曾经幸福和快乐的记忆。财前想要他重新得到的是那些单纯美好的东西，但是世事并没有这么理想，想要重新获得那些幸福的记忆，就必须要记得起那次割裂他的人生的伤痛。这样的事情对忍足谦也来说，不也是再一次的伤害吗？说实话，财前至今还在摇摆不定。他不想伤害忍足谦也，但是同时他想要从白石藏之介设下的困局中救出忍足谦也，然而事实让他进退两难。  
如果，能有一个更好更温和的办法……  
“如果什么？”  
忍足侑士的声线富有磁性，但是同时低沉得隐藏着一种冷酷。  
“没什么。我自言自语罢了。”财前选择不再继续说下去。  
忍足侑士只有一个立场，他永远是忍足谦也的保护者。他对谦也并没有爱欲上的私心，所有才能够完全以谦也的利益作为出发点去思考问题。他是不会允许财前做出伤害谦也的事情的，正如他现在因为不能允许白石可怕的独占欲而选择给予财前援手。  
“那件事发生的时候，你并不在谦也前辈身边吧。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“所以知道当时发生了什么的，只有那个人，和白石藏之介。”  
谦也虽然也是当事人，但是他已经将所有事情都忘记了。而且在那种情况下，就算他对那件事还有印象，了解得肯定也不多。  
“你，到底想要说什么？”  
“想要戳穿白石的谎言，就一定要将当年的事放上台面。”  
“我反对。”  
忍足侑士拒绝得非常决绝，不容置疑。  
“你难道想要让谦也前辈一辈子这样下去吗？”  
成为白石的所有物，任由他摆弄，只能依附着他生存下去。  
就算财前不指明，现状是怎样一眼就能看出来了吧。谦也绝对信任着白石，他们之间不存在任何可以乘机而入的空隙，就算是亲密如忍足侑士，也没办法使得他们之间的关系有半分的生疑。不知不觉间，白石已经引导、控制谦也的精神这么多年了，等到他们所有人都意识过来，回过头想要阻止的时候，都显得有些太晚了。  
不，真的太晚了吗？  
“谦也不能一辈子这样下去。”忍足侑士说。  
“你有没有想过，谦也前辈想要见我的原因。”  
侑士挑起眉，音调稍微提高了点：“为什么？”  
“大概是因为，他相信了我说的话。”  
“你到底跟他说了什么？”  
“四天宝寺里发生的事，只有我和他知道的事情。”  
是只属于我们之间的记忆。财前光在心里补充道，白石藏之介不知道，任何其他人都不知道，只属于财前光和忍足谦也两个人的真实的回忆。  
“虽然记忆肯定是没有想起来的，但是也说明，他愿意接受白石灌输给他的记忆以外的记忆，我觉得这是一个好兆头。”  
“但是不能继续下去了。”  
忍足侑士打断了他。  
财前仰起头去问：“为什么？”  
“再这样下去，太危险了。”  
“这是唯一的方法，唯一可以让谦也前辈明白到白石藏之介在骗他的方法。”  
“如果失败了呢？”  
财前“嗤”了一声，偏过了头。  
如果失败了会怎样？大概一切都会回到原点吧。谦也再次遗忘这些悲痛的记忆，重新成为一个一片空白的人。他已经被揉圆按扁太多次了，如果这样的情况再发生一次，谦也真的还能是谦也吗？  
所以呢？只能寻求一个更加温和的办法了。然而，怎样做才是最合适的？  
安静的病房内，突然响起了一阵铃声。  
是非常激烈的交响乐曲。  
侑士皱了眉头。是他的手机在响，而且听铃声他就知道是谁的电话。  
“我出去一下。”

* * *

侑士走到医院大门外才接听了这一通电话。  
“侑士君。”  
“找我有什么事？”  
白石的声音很平缓，但是侑士一点都不觉得庆幸。  
白石藏之介一直都是一个深藏不露的人。他能以温和的面孔和所有人都打好关系，但是又礼貌地跟所有人保持合适的关系。大概在他心目中，他都把那些人分为有价值和无价值的两部分。谦也曾经对他说过，白石是一个讨厌做无谓的事情的人，如果一段人际关系对他来说没有意义，他就不会费心思去维持。看似和谁的关系都很好的他，事实上真正交心的人只有谦也一个，所以才会紧捉住谦也不放。  
“侑士君，谦也是不是在你那儿？”  
“没错。他现在睡着了，有什么事可以跟我说。”  
“谦也他什么时候会回来？”  
“我不知道。”  
突然，电话的另一边沉默了下来。  
明明应该是自己占有主动权，但是对方的默不作声却让忍足侑士小小的感到了些慌张。  
最后，这样诡异的沉默还是先被对方打破了。  
“侑士君。”  
“有事吗？”  
“谦也出门的时候带药了，是吗？”  
“没错。”  
“药都是你们家的医院开的，对吗？”  
“是。”  
他到底想要说什么？忍足侑士的心提了起来。  
“侑士君，你知道吗？谦也他吃药了这么多年，其实身体早就对药物有依赖了。”  
“药都是安全剂量，只要谦也的情况有所好转，随时随地都可以停掉。”  
“不，不是生理成瘾，是心理成瘾。”  
“你到底想要说什么？”  
“即使不需要安眠药也可以睡觉，但事实上，谦也还是要吃安眠药才肯入睡，这件事你知道吗？”  
“白石……！”  
“跟他一起生活的我知道哦。”  
侑士的手莫名其妙地发起抖来。  
越来越危险了……这样危险的气息，越来越近了。  
“我对于谦也来说，就是不能戒断的药。”  
白石那好听的嗓音对于此时此刻的忍足侑士来说，竟然像把利刃一样，几乎要刺穿他的耳膜。  
“所以不把谦也还回来吗？”  
侑士下意识地吞了一口唾液，“谦也他现在……”  
“嘛，算了，反正明天就会有正式新闻报道了吧？”  
“什么？”  
“社交网站上的热门话题，都是白石谦子了。”  
侑士一时语塞，发不出任何声音。  
没错，或者他跟财前都忽略了，现在白石谦子的影响力，已经不输白石藏之介了。所有人都想要挖到任何关于白石谦子的消息，群众的好奇心全都被周刊Gotta那次爆料给勾了起来。欲望越来越大、越来越大……想要将白石谦子的秘密里里外外翻出来的人越来越多，他们早晚会发现白石谦子的真相，而这样才是白石的真正目的。  
就算身败名裂也没关系，全世界都会知道白石为了忍足谦也这个人宁愿背负一切骂名，而谦也因为愧疚，不可能再有离开白石的想法了。  
但是，这样做的代价是什么？  
忍足侑士强装镇静地反问他：“什么白石谦子……”  
“‘白石谦子遇害’，现在的话题是这一个吧。”  
“你难道就不担心谦也真的遭遇什么不测的吗？”  
“担心啊，担心得快要死了。所以请让我见一见他啊，呐，侑士君。”  
“你到底在想什么，白石！”  
“我只是想见他而已。我说过了的吧，谦也他也需要我。现在网络上关于这件事的讨论度很高哦，应该很快他们就能发现谦也现在在哪家医院了吧？嘛，就算你不告诉我，只要我明天留意一下那些社交网站的话题，肯定就能知道了。”  
白石真的打算将“白石谦子”剥到赤裸，暴露在全部人的面前。  
“不……不要这样做，白石！你这样会毁了谦也！”  
“你错了，侑士君。毁了谦也的人不是我，”电话另一边的声音突然变得很轻，但却又很清晰，就好像说话的人从电话另一头出现在他身边，正在贴着他的耳边说话一样，“毁了谦也的，将会是这个世界，和你们。”  
侑士使劲握住了手机，想要抑制自己在发抖的手。  
“……什么‘我们’？”  
“我知道的哦，你和财前光的小动作，我都一清二楚。”  
“哈啊？”侑士像是为了掩饰自己的慌乱，用手托了一下他的平光镜，“你在说什么？我完全听不明白。”  
“嘛，没关系，你不承认也没关系。已经没有关系了。”  
侑士按下了挂断，然后站在原地，大口大口地喘着气。  
不可以让这种事情成真的，无论如何。现在他们需要找一个更温和的办法，去解决这次问题。一定还有的，一定有两全其美的方法的，一定……  
他冲回到医院里，拼命按着电梯的按键，每等待一秒都让他焦躁不安。  
回到谦也所在的病房的时候，财前刚回头想问他情况如何了，却被侑士先开口打断了。  
“现在去办转院手续，快，另一家医院由我来联系，立即离开这里。”  
被忍足侑士绷紧的态度吓到了的财前追问道：“发生了什么事了？”  
“待会再跟你解释……等一下，你住院登记的是哪个名字？”  
“……忍足谦也。”  
“就这样就可以了，现在就去，快。”  
财前跑出去之后，侑士握紧了拳。  
而谦也，仍然因为药物的作用而在沉睡。  
在事情还没变成白石设计的那样之前，产生点变数吧，求你了。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
忍足谦也做了一个漫长的梦。  
在梦里，他穿着四天宝寺的制服，坐在三年二班的教室里。外面在下着大暴雨，所以今天的社团活动暂停了。同班的白石被喊去了学校新闻部，讨论接下来他的小说《毒草圣书》的连载事宜。这件事在放学前白石已经跟他说过了，然后白石说想要他留下来等一下自己。他们从二年级开始就一起回家，偶尔一方有事的时候，另一方都会等待对方的，这不是什么特别的事。不过可能是因为今天的暴雨实在太过可怕了吧，天黑压压的一片，世界就像被笼罩在一个沉黑的铁箱子里一样，呼吸不过来。天气影响了人的情绪，让谦也多少觉得有点坐立不安。  
白石能早点回来就好了。白石……  
“啊啦，忍足君，还没走吗？”  
谦也回过头来，看见了同班的女孩子。  
她叫什么名字来着？不单是名字，就连长相也非常模糊。为什么看不清楚她的样子？啊，一定是因为这是梦境吧，这是存在于过去的梦。  
“嗯，我在等白石。”谦也笑了一下回答她。  
对方暧昧地笑了一下，谦也觉得她这个笑容有些毛骨悚然。  
是因为天气的原因吗？空气太过压抑，导致他看什么都觉得不自然吗？  
无法看清楚她完整的表情，却能很清晰地看见她在说话的嘴。  
“呐，忍足君，我说。”  
谦也的心没有由来的漏跳了一拍。明明是夏天，背脊却冒出了冷汗。  
“你和白石君做了多久的亲友了？”  
“……虽然一年级的时候就在社团里认识了，但是真正感情好起来是二年级的事吧。”  
“也就是说你跟他的感情只有一年咯？”  
“啊、嗯……”  
虽然不知道对方想要说什么，谦也还是应了一声。  
她撩了一下头发，将长长的发丝撩拨到耳后。女孩子的话，经常需要做这样的动作的吧，因为这样做会散发一种独特的女性魅力。  
“我也会经常做这样的动作吧”。谦也的心中突然自言自语了这么一句，反应过来了把他吓了一跳。明明是男孩子，为什么要说这样的话？  
“呐，忍足君。”  
她呼唤了谦也的名字。相比起男生们熟络的“谦也”，女生们还是礼貌而又生疏地喊着他的姓“忍足”。都是因为不受女孩子欢迎吧？  
“不要走神啊，和我说话就这么不耐烦吗？”  
“不、不是的……”  
看着谦也慌张起来的样子，对方发出了有些尖锐的笑声，在笑声止住了之后，说：“呐，忍足君，我说啊，你什么时候才能离开白石君啊？”  
“我……离开白石？”  
“是啊，大家都这样期盼着呢。”  
“为、什么……？”  
“还不明白吗？就是因为一直都跟你在一起，白石君到现在还没有谈恋爱啊。”  
“白石他现在……”  
“‘网球才是第一位’，你也想这么说吗？”  
对方打断了他，谦也抬起头。不行，她的脸还是一片模糊。  
这个女孩子，到底是谁？  
“那个是谎言哦。”  
“谎言？”  
“‘网球才是第一位’，是谎言。”  
“不是的，对于白石来说，网球的确才是最重要的。”  
不知道为什么，谦也激动地反驳了起来。没错，对于白石来说，网球才是最重要的，是他目前唯一想要专心致志做的事情。他们会代表四天宝寺一直赢下去，关西大赛、全国大赛，然后就是……  
“那是借口哦。”  
“白石他……！”  
“如果没有你的话，白石君还会继续打网球吗？”  
“……诶？”  
“回答我啊，如果你不打网球了，白石君还会打网球吗？”  
“当然……会啊。”  
没错，白石的确会啊。从四天宝寺毕业之后，去到了冰帝的高中部，白石仍然是网球部的成员，可是考上大学之后就的确真的没有再继续打网球了，因为成熟了吗？因为觉得还有别的更重要的事情需要去做，要成长了，所以只能放弃了自己最喜欢的东西。  
诶？等等，他不是中学三年级生吗？为什么会知道白石的将来发生了什么？  
“忍足君，你一定是弄错了某些事情。”  
“我……弄错了？”  
“妨碍我们的不是网球，是你才对。”  
谦也的心扑通扑通地跳动，但是越跳就越沉重，就好像被绑上了一块铁，每一下跳动都需要耗费极大的力气。  
“我、做了什么？”  
“你觉得你能跟白石君持续这样的关系到什么时候？”  
我跟白石的关系？谦也张了张嘴，但只能吐出很虚弱的气息。  
“白石君将来一定会和一位优秀的女性结婚，生子，组建一个幸福美好的家庭，这才是他所追求的没有多余的人生。只是，再这样跟你相处下去，他就会放弃原本正确的人生，你是他的阻碍，你只会毁掉他原本美好的将来。”  
女孩叹了一口气，然后又笑了起来。  
“忍足谦也，再这样下去，你就是一个罪人了哦。”  
突然，外面劈下来一道雷，照亮了整个课室。  
不，还是没有办法看清楚对方的脸。  
“不离开他吗？”  
女孩勾起的嘴角带着几分暧昧的感觉。  
“放手吧，忍足谦也。”  
她慢慢接近，而谦也呆立在原地。  
直到女孩将刀送进了他的体内，鲜红的血顺着刀刃滴落在地板上。

* * *

“……也！”  
“……谦也！”  
“谦也——”  
谦也睁开眼睛的时候，还花了一点时间才适应光芒。  
紧紧捉住他的肩膀的人是他亲密的堂哥忍足侑士。  
“……侑士？”  
“你刚才一直在哭，你梦见什么了？”  
“我……梦见了……”  
一阵钝痛从脑海的深处传来，让他本能地捂住了额头。  
忍足侑士皱着眉头看他。果然还是太过勉强他了吗？  
他的呼吸都开始乱了起来了。侑士不做声，张开了双臂将他拥入了怀里，然后轻轻地抚摸着他的后脑。  
“谦也，已经没事了。这里是我们家的医院，你在这儿很安全。”  
“……侑士？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
谦也轻轻推开了侑士的怀抱，然后扬起了脸。  
他脸上还带着睡梦中受到的惊吓而流过的泪留下来的泪痕。  
“我……说不定想起了一点四天宝寺的事情。”  
侑士的手臂不自觉地加重了力道，紧紧捉住了他的肩膀。  
“你……想起了什么？”  
“还是很暧昧不清，已经想不起来了……可是，有人跟我说过差不多的话。”  
“谁？什么话？”  
谦也歪着头，像是想要回忆那个人的长相，但是完全想不起来。  
“不知道……那个人她，拿着刀……”  
“谦也！不要继续想了！”  
侑士突然大叫了起来。  
太危险了。谦也想起来的事情，无论如何都不会是什么值得记住的事情。难道说果然还是这样发展了吗？就算现在这个平静的局面维持了多久也好，假象就是假象，早晚要破灭的。但是忍足侑士完全不想目睹这样的惨剧发生。  
谦也茫然地抬起头看着他。  
空气安静了片刻，才传来谦也平稳的声音。  
“侑士，我没关系的。”  
“谦也？”  
谦也低头看了一眼自己的腹部。在病服下面缠了厚厚的绷带，也有很明显的痛感，但是很意外的，他没有恐惧感。为什么？这次伤害根本没有刺伤他心底最柔软的部分。反而，这次的事件，让他和过去的某件事联系起来了。比起恐惧，他有更值得他担心的事情。  
“我完全不觉得害怕。”  
谦也摊开了手掌，然后又收回，放在了自己的心脏上。  
“大概是因为，我以前曾经也遇到过这种事吧。”  
“……什么事？”  
“啊、没有，我只是在自言自语而已，侑士不要放在心上。总之我现在感觉还好啦，伤口也不是很痛，睡也睡够了，啊，对了，白石啊！”谦也的声音突然高了起来，然后想要下床，被侑士一把拉了回去，按回在柔软的床铺上。  
谦也一脸紧张，说：“我出门这件事瞒住了白石，不行，他一定发现了，我要怎么……”  
侑士打断了他：“我跟他打过电话，说你在我这儿了。”  
“他生气了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那个呢，侑士。”  
“怎么了。”  
谦也的手捉住了侑士的手臂。  
他的声音变得很低，就像在呢喃一样：“……白石他一定会生气的。”  
“他没有生气，他不是一直都是很温柔的人吗？从来没在别人面前生过气，也不会责怪别人，是一个很温柔的人。”  
“那只是在别人面前的白石。”  
侑士危险地眯起了眼睛，“白石是不是对你做过什么？”  
“什么都没有……！白石他对我很好，就算生气，也是我做错了，所以……”  
“谦也，难道你都没有发现你变得很奇怪吗？”  
“奇怪……？”  
“为什么你做什么都先要为白石考虑？这不是很奇怪吗？你是你，白石是白石，你不需要牺牲自己。”  
“什么牺牲自己啦……我没有这么伟大，我只是……我只是想要帮白石，因为白石也帮了我不是吗？我们是亲友，互相帮忙不是很正常的事吗？一直以来，一直以来都是……”  
谦也想要露出一个能够令侑士安心的笑容，却无论如何都没法放开心怀，结果这个笑容看起来就像在哭一样。声音也越来越小，没有底气，还是说，他根本是在心虚？就连自己也不敢相信自己给出的理由？  
侑士的表情也非常苦闷。他不想看见这么凄惨的谦也，一直以来，都被家人保护得很好的谦也，为什么要忍受这样的痛苦？  
谦也深呼吸了一下，尽力平复自己的心情。他真的想要放声哭出来了。  
“侑士，我会离开白石的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我和经纪公司签了合约，‘白石谦子’在一年后就会和白石藏之介离婚。”  
“一年太长了。”  
谦也紧紧捉住了侑士的上臂，但可能因为太过虚弱了，没有多大力道。  
“再给我们一些时间，求求你，侑士……”  
“你弄错了，谦也。”侑士伸手抚摸谦也冰凉的脸颊，“在将你逼上绝路的不是我，是白石藏之介。”  
谦也的手垂了下来。  
“你和光都是这样想的？”  
“我和那个人……没错，想法都一样。”  
“那个人……”  
那个人。光。那个人是。  
那个黑发的青年的面容闪现在谦也的脑海中。  
华丽的、代表了五轮的颜色的耳环。还有那个冷淡的表情。虽然冷淡，但是偶尔也会露出害羞的表情，在和自己在一起的时候，就算怎么假装要强都会变得笨拙起来。从中学开始，他就是这样的一个人，他是……  
“财、前……”  
忍足侑士的眼睛慢慢放大。  
“谦也，你在说什么……！？”  
“那个人是……财前光。”

* * *

小石川健二郎清早六点就坐第一班电车来到杂志社，打算尽早开始今天的编辑工作。昨天网络上引起的讨论他也看见了，正发愁着要不要联系白石。来到了位于繁华市区里的公司大楼，却发现办公室里面早就有人在工作了，敲键盘的声音噼里啪啦响个不停，响得在公司外面的走廊就听得见。  
推开了门，看见是谁之后，小石川着实吃了一惊。  
“财前？你这么早？”  
“小石川前辈，早上好。”  
“啊、嗯，早上好……”  
财前头也不抬，双眼仍然注视着电脑屏幕，双手仍然在键盘上敲个不停。他一边专心在电脑上，一边对小石川说：“今天中午之前来得及发行号外刊吗？”  
“中午吗？会不会太赶了，我还想联系白……”  
“不需要联系他，我们这边已经有足够的料了。”  
“啊？”小石川觉得有些不太妥当，站在自己的座位旁，然后侧过头看着忙碌的财前，“财前，你调查到什么了？”  
“‘白石谦子遇害’……这不是已经上了推特话题了吗？”  
“你还知道什么？”  
“遇害的地点，遇害的时间，受害人的伤势。这些推特上不都已经有所谓的知情人说出来了吗？我们再不快点收集整理好消息发刊，可就要被别的杂志抢走风头了。其他同事什么时候会来？前辈也最好打个电话紧急召集他们回来。”  
“等等，财前……”  
这样的财前光很不正常。小石川认识了财前这么久，他从来都不会这样积极工作，更加别说考虑到自家会社的业绩问题了。  
面对小石川的疑惑，财前似乎完全不想理会他。  
他昨天半夜回到公司开始收集资料和撰稿，往少里说也至少工作了五小时了，该写好的其实也已经差不多了。以现在周刊Gotta的影响力，还不至于可以引导舆论方向，但至少，能发声总比任由事件发酵来得好。再说了，白石那边放出消息的渠道，不也同样是经过小石川健二郎，换言之，同样需要依靠周刊Gotta这个途径。  
终于写完了终稿，财前长吁了一口气。  
办公室里没有了键盘的敲打声之后瞬间安静了下来。  
挑在这时候，小石川小心翼翼地问他：“财前，你是不是知道些什么？”  
财前转了一下他的转椅，正对着小石川，“前辈觉得我知道什么？”  
“啊、这个嘛，我也不是想要追问你什么，只是我觉得，你跟白石都有很多秘密的样子，我知道都是因为谦也，但是这样不会太奇怪吗？我们以前明明都是四天宝寺的学生，大家无忧无虑地相处……我不是太想要看见你们之间充满火药味的样子。”  
“火药味？哈，哪有。”  
“你上次跟我说，跟白石谦子出轨的人是你……”  
“不是出轨。”财前压低了声音，像是警告他一样，订正他的说法，“谦也前辈根本没有和白石在一起，他们没有交往，我和谦也前辈的见面不是出轨。”  
“抱歉，财前……不过，你和谦也，还有白石之间，到底是什么一回事？”  
“这种事情说了小石川前辈也不会理解。”  
财前站了起来，看样子是想离开，或者是去茶水间倒杯水休息一下吧。  
小石川看他想走，连忙叫住了他：“那个，财前……！”  
“有什么事？小石川前辈。”  
“可能对你来说，的确有些不公平。可是在我看来，白石和谦也，他们都喜欢着对方，从四天宝寺的时候就已经开始了。”  
“哈？什么意思？说我是第三者插足吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，财前！你想要争取你的爱情我也很支持，只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“我不希望你为了自己的感情去伤害他们。”  
财前啧了一声，然后走进了茶水间。  
小石川攥着拳头站在原地，看着财前的身影消失在拐角。  
这样的困局，到底什么时候才可以彻底解开？


	15. Chapter 15

15  
忍足侑士第一次明白到不知所措是什么样的感受。  
坐在床上的谦也睁大着眼睛看着他。虽然不太明白这到底是什么问题，但是对于别人的事还是非常敏锐的谦也的确察觉到侑士的情绪在翻涌，然而具体到底是什么事？侑士一直都瞒着他很多事，对于白石也是，当然相对的，白石也瞒着他一些事情。他们都默契地闭口不谈的是同一件事，一件关于忍足谦也遗忘了的过去的事。  
这些，隐隐约约都和财前光有关。  
会想起他的全名的确很偶然，明明在之前一直的概念只有“光”这个名字。啊，对了，怪不得自己一直对“光”这个名字没有印象，因为在四天宝寺的时候，他一直都是喊他做“财前”的。  
他和财前……对，是社团里的双打搭档，从财前二年级、谦也三年级的时候开始。当然，财前不是谦也唯一的搭档。谦也是一个很适合双打的人，几乎全部部员都和他组过双打，但只有财前是最特别的。监督渡边修说他们是信赖型的双打，都互相信任着对方，这样的类型能够适当地判断自己的所及范围，然后再决定这球到底该由谁去接。这样的默契是很难训练的，但是财前和谦也的契合度竟然意外的好，他们互相弥补对方的缺点，虽然达不到同调的境界，但是已经是一对非常优秀的双打了。  
在那一年的全国大赛，谦也和财前也应该是作为D1出场。  
结果谦也将出赛机会让给了退部了的千岁。  
四天宝寺输了，止步在了全国四强，和上年一样的结局。而在谦也二年级的时候，四天宝寺也因为S3出场的他惨败于毛利寿三郎而止步在全国四强。对，两次四天宝寺的失败，都和谦也有关。  
都是他的错。  
可是白石从来没有跟谦也说过这些事。  
白石和谦也后来都入读了冰帝学园高等部。知晓谦也所有过去的白石，从来没有跟谦也说过四天宝寺的成绩。他说的，永远是“谦也的速度网球很有个人特色，你是一个非常厉害的网球选手”。他将过去的疤痕全部掩盖住了，在冰帝的时候鼓励他重新拿起网球拍，陪着他从最基础的技巧开始训练，但是，有些东西一旦放弃了，就真的没有可能重新拾起来了。  
“侑士……”  
“谦也……你想起了什么？”  
“我和财前……不是，我和白石……”  
侑士紧张地捉住了他的肩膀，“不，谦也，不要想了！冷静一点！”  
“我很冷静啊，不冷静的是侑士吧？还是说，财前有什么问题吗？”  
侑士哽咽了一下，然后说：“不……没有。”  
“我大概是想起了以前网球部的事情了。”  
“到底是记起了什么？”  
“我和财前是双打搭档，在全国大赛作为D1出场，但我把出赛资格让给了千岁……这些事情白石从来都没有对我提起过。”  
“没有了吗？”  
“还能有什么？”  
“……不，没有就没有吧。”  
“不过还真的奇怪啊。”  
侑士挑起了眉，“什么事？”  
“财前那家伙他啊，竟然说我是他的恋人。”  
“哈啊？”  
“是很奇怪吧？那时候我还没想起他是谁啦，不过他对我说他是我在四天宝寺的时候交往过的恋人。他为什么要这样说啊？”  
忍足侑士咬着牙低声骂了一句：“那家伙……”  
谦也扯了扯他的衣袖口，“呐，侑士，财前在哪里？”  
“你想见他吗？”  
“嗯，有很多事想要问他。”谦也点点头，然后又突然惊觉起来，“啊，这件事也要跟白石说一下吧？和我见面的是财前，我之前一直跟他说那个记者是以前中学的后辈他都不信，非要说没这个人，是我被骗了，如果我说是财前他就知道了吧？白石果然还是太过谨慎了。”  
“电话明天再打吧，现在也晚了。再说了，你受了伤，也该休息多一点。”  
侑士想要把谦也按回到床上，但是谦也突然捉住了他的手腕。  
“……侑士。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我……不，还是没事了，我要睡了。”  
“谦也……”  
侑士双手包裹着谦也的手掌，然后放在自己的唇边。  
“有些事情你不需要自己独自承担和面对，无论发生什么，我都会在你身边。”  
“什么啦侑士，突然这么认真，明明以前从来都只会损我……”  
“你很想我损你吗？白痴。”  
“怎么突然又开始损我了，侑士才是大白痴！”  
侑士噗嗤一声笑了出来，谦也看着他笑了，自己也跟着笑了。  
可能真的太久没有这样笑出来过了吧，积累了这么久的压力好像都消失了。  
很久以前，他们之间的相处就是这样的。到底是什么时候开始变了的呢？明明谦也高中之后也来了东京，跟自己相处的时间更长了，可是不知不觉间，竟然和他距离越来越远了。  
谦也擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，说：“……谢谢你，侑士。”  
“为什么要谢我？”  
“总之就是想谢谢你啦，笨蛋侑士。”  
“好了，睡吧。”  
“嗯，晚安，侑士。”  
希望我醒来的时候，你仍然在我的身边。  
啊，为什么会有这样的祈愿？侑士不是一直都在自己身边的吗？自己最近果然变得太过奇怪了吧。  
不行的，忍足谦也。要重新回到过去那样的关系啊。  
诶？和谁……回到什么的关系？

* * *

白石谦子被白石藏之介的狂热粉丝刺伤的消息在周刊Gotta在上午发行了关于这件事的紧急副刊之后，热度瞬间就降下来了。人们只关心迷雾中看不清的事物，在只看见影子的时候，可以幻想对方是巨大的魔物，也可以幻想对方是会魔法的精灵，但是当真相从迷雾中走出，大家就会瞬间失去了兴趣。任何兴致都会被朴素的现实打败的。  
财前编写的那篇报道，详尽地描述了白石谦子遇害的全过程，就连白石谦子在几时几分出门都“推算”出来了，凶手的身份也作了详尽的猜测，可以说在一个安全的范围将整个事件都挖干净了，其他对这件事有兴趣的报社也失去了可以挖掘的空间。大家接受了这件事只不过是一件狂热粉丝做出的恶性伤害事件之后，也失去了本来的兴趣。财前时时刻刻在关注着推特的话题，看着关于这件事的推文的增长慢慢下降，然后彻底消失在话题榜之后，总算可以松一口气了。而这段时间，白石藏之介一直没有公开发表言论。  
虽然白石肯定猜到忍足谦也就在忍足家开设的私立病院里，但是很意外的，他似乎没有任何行动。  
他让这件事就这样过去了？肯定不可能。  
这会是暴风雨来临前的平静吗？  
财前一边想一边不经意地按了一下刷新键。  
关于白石谦子遇害的话题页在刷新过后新多了一条推文。

——“我就是那个想要杀死白石谦子的人。”  
——“我知道了白石谦子最大的秘密。”

财前只是看着它愣了一秒，那条推文的转推瞬间就超过了一万。  
为什么明明都已经眼看着事件要逐渐平息下来之后会突发状况？

* * *

白石自己开车来到了忍足家经营的私立医院。车直接开进了地下车库，然后白石经由车库的电梯直接上到了住院大楼的某层。  
是谦也亲口在电话里通知他受了伤这件事的，不过谦也并没有说多少句话，电话就被忍足侑士拿过去了，他只是冷冰冰地把病房的房间号告诉他就将电话挂断了。病房里会有谁等在那儿，白石多少心里都有数了。他和忍足侑士虽然相识的时间并不短，但其实说不上有多亲近，如果不是忍足谦也，他们根本不会有任何交集。而且，在白石看来，忍足侑士也是一个阻碍，但是，在谦也面前他不能表现出什么情绪来。  
白石在前台做了来访登记，然后直接来到了病房前。  
手放在门把手之前，停顿了一下，然后才推开了门。  
“白石！你来啦！”  
谦也高兴地朝他挥手。侑士坐在床边的位置，眼镜的镜片反光了一下。  
“谦也，你的伤势还好吗？”  
“嗯，也不是很痛。”  
侑士立即拆穿他：“傻瓜，那是因为给你打了止痛针。”  
“侑士不要老是说我傻瓜！”  
谦也悄悄将手放在了自己的肚子上。  
白石的视线没有放过他的这一个小动作。  
在顺手关上了门之后，白石看向谦也的眼神也柔和了很多。而且，他完全无视了在旁边的忍足侑士。  
“对不起谦也，害你受伤了。”  
“诶？这不是白石的错啊，是意外吧？我也不认识那个人……”  
“网络上已经传遍了那个人的作案宣言了，她是我的狂热粉丝，目的就是要报复白石谦子。”  
白石轻描淡写地说出了这件事，语气就好像是跟无关的人在讨论这件事一样。他好像是为了割裂忍足谦也和白石谦子这两个身份。就仿佛是早有预料那样，白石在引导事情往一个方向发展，诱导谦也作出他理想中的反应。  
然后，的确如他所想的那样，谦也捉住自己衣服下摆的手都颤抖了起来了。  
“呐，白石……”  
“对不起，谦也。”  
谦也抬起头看着白石，眼中写满了动摇，“我是不是做错了？”  
“谦也没有错，错的是那个人。”  
“不是……不是这样的，白石……”  
“谦也？”  
“对不起，白石……”  
“为什么要跟我道歉？”  
“那个人……一定知道谦子的真正身份了……”  
他们当时撞在了一起。身体的碰撞很清楚地感受得到对方的身体，那是不像女性那样柔软的身体，这种事情，只要接触到了就会明白了。  
侑士立即握住了他在颤抖的手，声音镇定而有力：“谦也，冷静点。”  
“可是侑士……！不，我不应该去见财前的……”  
“财前？”白石疑惑地说了一声。很显然，他在明知故问。  
忍足侑士回过头，死死地盯着白石藏之介。  
这个人到底要在他面前装到什么时候？这一切不都在他的策划当中吗？  
谦也的双眼变得涣散，他已经完全陷入进自己的愧疚当中了，细碎的声音喃喃地说：“白石，对不起……因为我想要知道过去的那些事，偷偷出去见了财前，然后才会发生这样的事，对不起……对不起对不起对不起……”  
“好了，谦也！停下来！”侑士大叫了起来。  
这样下去他的精神状态只会越来越差。一想到“白石谦子”的身份可能会败露，白石藏之介可能会身败名裂，而一切的源头都是由于自己，这件事光是想象就能扼杀了忍足谦也。果然，一切都往着白石预料的那样走向，这是对做了“错事”的谦也的惩罚，就是利用他的愧疚心，将他自己慢慢杀死。而白石藏之介这个人，偏偏还要温柔地对他说“没事的”、“错的不是你”。那么错的会是谁？  
“白石！”  
忍足侑士压低了声音，但是压不住他的怒意。  
这种情况他也束手无策。谦也早就被他的毒性侵染了，除了白石自己，根本没有任何解毒的方法。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
而白石会说的，只有这一句话。  
他是打算放任谦也步入自我毁灭吗？  
在忍足侑士的怒意将要爆发之前，白石用非常冷静的声音说：“谦也，你没有做错，错的是其他人。”  
“……其他人？”  
“没错，谦也没有错。对，错的人是——”  
财前光。  
如果没有财前光，忍足谦也就不会产生离开了那座房子的想法，白石谦子就没有暴露在公众眼前的机会，加害者也不会有任何机会接近得到白石谦子，他的身体也不会被利刃所撕裂。  
“我不应该……去见他的……”  
谦也垂下了手。  
白石露出了一个笑容，但是这个笑容稍纵即逝。  
就连忍足侑士都没有留意到他的笑。  
“放心吧，谦也，我不会让别人发现谦子的真正身份的。”  
“可是白石……！”  
“我一定会尽我的能力保护你，所以，谦也，已经不需要再担心了。”  
白石温柔的声音像是有魔力一样，紧紧缠上了谦也的心脏。  
本来加快的心跳，也开始平缓了下来。他的话语，比任何镇静剂都要有效。  
“谦也，我不会让任何人伤害你的。”  
而只会做出伤害你的事情的财前光，我会将他驱逐出我们的身边。  
白石朝谦也露出了一个令人安心的笑容，原本紧绷着的谦也慢慢放松了下来，然后也朝他笑了一下。  
“嗯。我相信你，白石。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
谦也睡了。本来就需要多休息的他，在药物的帮助下，很快就入眠了。白石用柔和的眼神注视着他平稳的睡脸。看不够，就算已经看着他这张脸十年了，还是看不够。想要更亲近的触碰他，想要亲吻他，想要……将他完整地吞下，获得他的一切。  
忍足侑士的脸色非常难看。从谦也醒着的时候他就没有掩饰过自己的情绪。他不需要在谦也面前还要假装和白石藏之介的关系不错。如果可以，立即撕开白石的伪装才是最好的，但是现在，他根本捉不住白石任何把柄。谦也一心一意地相信着这个人，这份心情纯粹，毫无杂质，相比起来，白石想要从谦也身上掠夺的却尽是一些肮脏的东西。  
“为什么要这样看着我，侑士君？”  
“你说呢？”  
“我有什么做得不好的地方，侑士君可以直接跟谦也说吧。你和谦也的关系，应该要比我想象的还要亲密才对。”  
“哈？你在吃醋吗？”  
白石笑了起来，但是眼中没有半分笑意。  
这样的虚情假意，的确很适合去演戏。但是对经验丰富的忍足侑士来说，骗不了他一点半点。  
“老实说，我的确很嫉妒你和谦也的关系哦。毕竟是有血缘关系的两个人嘛。”  
这是我这辈子都没法获取的一种特殊关系。  
但是，再嫉妒也没法做什么。  
“你到底什么时候才肯放过谦也？”  
“我不是很明白你的意思，侑士君。”  
“谦也不是你的所有物，不要把他当玩具一样玩。”  
白石伸出手，轻轻撩起谦也的刘海，“侑士君是不是误会了什么？我从来都没把谦也当做我的玩具，他是我这一生最珍惜、最重视的人。为了他，我可以牺牲我拥有的一切。”  
“放开他。”侑士冷冷地说。  
他不想看见谦也和白石有什么亲密接触，这令他作呕。  
“谦也是我的妻子啊。”  
“他不是。这个世界上不存在‘白石谦子’这个人。”  
白石的眼睛透不出光。忍足侑士从来都不知道，这个人还会有这么阴郁的一面。这才是真正的他吗？一直以来，他们都只能看见白石亲切的假面，从刚认识的中学时代，直到现在步入社会，得到了事业，白石都以一张假面示人。隐瞒得太好了，只要他不想，根本不会有人发现。  
“谦也会成为真正的‘白石谦子’。”  
忍足侑士的心脏不知道为什么开始狂跳。  
这种感觉，就好像本能的感觉到危险一样。他的大脑在警告他，制止这个人，或者逃得远远的。  
“侑士君，你也有错哦。”  
“我有错？”  
“没有察觉我的真正目的，放任谦也待在我的身边，让他对我产生依赖，这些你不愿意看见的状况，都是因为你自己的疏忽，是你的错。”  
白石露出了一个完美的笑容，嘴角上扬的角度也好，眉眼弯着的弧度也好，看起来都这么恰到好处。不是惹人生厌的笑容，少女们看见会发出尖叫，但是忍足侑士只觉得这样的笑很渗人。  
他对自己的指责不无道理。但是，罪魁祸首明明是他。  
“哈？你觉得你这些话说给我听有用吗？”  
“也并不是希望我的话会对你造成什么影响，你可以当我只是在陈述一个事实而已。”  
忍足侑士眯起了眼睛，“你到底想要做什么……”  
“我只是想和谦也一辈子都在一起而已。”  
“这段时间和他的‘夫妻生活’还不能让你满足吗？”  
“说是夫妻，但其实我们没有接过吻，当然也没有上过床……侑士君可以放心，我根本没有碰过谦也，他还是我最重要的宝物。”  
被缎带包装好的，还没开封的宝物。但是，总会有拆礼物的那一天的。  
现在要做的，是尽快隔离这么危险的白石藏之介和谦也。  
“谦也的伤还没好，他至少要留在医院一段时间。”忍足侑士托了托他的平光镜，“只有我们的医院能很好地隐瞒谦也的身份，他不能贸贸然离开这儿，无论说什么，我都不会让他走的。”  
“我知道。”  
“我希望你真的知道。”  
白石低下头，注视着谦也的睡脸。  
他的手放在了谦也的脸颊上。他的脸很冰凉，可能是因为夜晚的凉风吧。  
“我不会让任何人伤害谦也的。”  
这不是只对谦也一个人的承诺。  
白石抬起眼，看着忍足侑士。他的眼神深不见底。  
“就算是你，也不例外。”  
从窗户外吹进来的夜风拂起了蓝色的窗帘。  
窗外的月色惨淡得像是被眼泪洗刷过一样。

* * *

财前一直在床上辗转反侧。  
今天发生的事情让他无法入眠，就算已经躺在了床上，还是忍不住用手机刷推特，看着那一条条信息系弹出来，焦躁难耐。  
警察已经会着手去追查那条“凶手自白”的推特的发推人是谁的，但是一个社交网站的账号并不难申请，警察就算追踪到发布账号的IP，也不代表能捉到本人。又或者换一个思考方式，这条宣言只是一个恶作剧，根本不是什么刺伤白石谦子的凶手，只是在虚张声势，博取关注而已。那条消息发出来之后就真的再也没有什么下文了，能获取的内容就这么多，多家媒体当然想要深挖下去，但是根本没什么用。财前用他的黑客技术盗取了这个账号，但的确就是一个新申请的空账号，什么有用的信息都没有。  
他已经完全止步了，但是放任下去，一定会发生一些不好的事情。白石现在还没有任何表态，但是，只要白石说话，舆论就一定会比推到高潮。  
无可奈何，他什么都做不到，痛苦难受得他几乎要自残了。  
在床上的财前又再转了一个身，刚才月光照在了他的手机屏幕上，因为光线反射，让他看不到屏幕的内容，于是他再换了一个姿势。  
这时候他的手机震动了起来，画面也切到了来电显示。  
来电人是忍足侑士。现在是凌晨三点，这种时候打电话来到底有什么事？  
“我是财前。”财前按下了接通，冷静地开口。  
“财前，听着，我有事情拜托你。”  
忍足侑士的语气非常焦急。是很紧急的事情吧？财前立即就想到了受伤的谦也，一定是跟他有关系的。  
“你说。”  
“去哪里都好……带着谦也离开东京，甚至离开日本也没关系，带他走，不管你用什么方法。”  
“哈啊？”  
“这件事能做的人只有你。”  
“到底……”  
“拜托了，能救谦也的人只有你。”

* * *

AM5：00。  
财前并没有带上很多行李。  
忍足侑士在电话里说，希望他带走谦也，但是他还没想好他要将谦也带去哪里。回老家大阪吗？那也是白石的老家，而且，忍足家经营的诊所就在财前老家所在的那条街道，回财前老家并没有任何意义，还不如让谦也回自己家。财前在东京的住所是租的，位置选在了距离公司比较近的商圈，那也不是什么好的藏身之处。真的要带谦也出国吗？财前对国外的环境并不熟悉，钱方面忍足侑士说了不是问题，但要选在一个能够短时间之内让他们落脚的地方也不是一件容易的事。还有就是，这些考虑的最根本的一条定则是，不能让白石藏之介知道他们去哪了，不然毫无意义。  
财前的确是唯一适合的人选。白石心中带着毒性的那株花的根已经渗透进了忍足家的所有人，死死地抓紧了，忍足家的任何人都没法逃离白石的监视。但是财前不一样，他是白石这么多年以来唯一算漏了的一个人，他的毒性还没蔓延到财前身上，如果是财前的话，的确有能力带着谦也销声匿迹。  
然而，还有最根本的一个问题。  
“谦也前辈未必会想跟我走，再说，突然说要离开，他肯定接受不了的。”  
在医院的走廊上，财前再次说起了在电话里就已经说过一次的顾虑。  
“所以做这件事的人非你不可。”忍足侑士一边带着财前一边快步走过。  
“为什么选我？”  
“你不是谦也的恋人吗？你骗谦也的时候，谦也也没有怀疑吧？”  
财前的心咯噔了一下。原来这件事已经败露了，但是忍足侑士并没有责怪他的意思，反而他的私心成为了可乘之机。  
“谦也前辈他说，还不行……”  
“什么意思？”  
“他还没能接受我这个恋人的身份。”  
“但那是因为他失忆了，他并没有明确拒绝你。”忍足侑士补充说，“他虽然记起了一点四天宝寺的事情，但还是很模糊不清，这是一个好机会，也只有这个机会了……我们不得不去骗他，明白吗？”  
财前点了点头：“嗯。”  
“所以这是你的优势。”  
终于来到了谦也的病房前。  
侑士拍了拍财前的肩膀。  
“谦也就交给你了。”

* * *

财前摇醒了谦也。  
这时候外面天还没亮。财前一晚没睡，脸已经很憔悴了。  
谦也揉揉眼睛，看见是财前的时候，有些意外的瞪圆了眼睛。  
“财前……？早、早上好？”  
“谦也前辈，我是来带你走的，起来吧。”  
财前有些急，伸手就要拉起谦也，谦也愣了一下，才有反应。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“要问怎么了吗的人是我，你什么回事啊？太奇怪了吧，为什么要带我走？”  
“为了你的安全。”  
“可是我在医院就很安全啊。”  
“那你出院之后呢？”  
“我……”谦也顿了顿，然后说，“白石会保护我的。”  
“他不会保护你。”  
“凭什么这么说！”  
谦也的情绪突然激动了起来，但是财前并不想就这样让步，他紧紧地抓住了谦也的双肩，强迫他正面自己。  
“听好了，谦也前辈，我才是你的恋人，只有我会保护你。”  
“很奇怪啊财前，我完全不记得我跟你交往了啊，为什么要这么说？”  
“我跟你的确交往了，就在你中学三年级临近毕业的时候，是我告白的。”  
谦也皱起了眉头。无论如何他都想不起来了，而且，财前这句话也有很多和他后来的经历对不上的地方，既然交往了，为什么他在他以后的人生都消失了，他不过是去了东京，又不是人间蒸发了，不至于完全没有联系吧？他们真的是恋人吗？  
“财前，我真的不记得了，真的有过这种事吗？”  
“有。”  
“白石完全没……”  
“他骗了你。”  
谦也的表情沉了下来，想要推开财前，但力气不够。  
“放开我。”  
“谦也前辈！”  
“骗了我的人是你，不是白石。”  
谦也的眼神里写满了拒绝。财前从来没想到自己会这样被他注视着。  
谦也的身心都已经被白石的毒性入侵了，再不将他从这个泥潭中拉出来，他只会越陷越深，直到被白石吞没。  
“谦也前辈……！”  
财前凑了上去，突然吻住了谦也。  
谦也瞪大了眼睛，双手拼命想要推开财前，但是财前不为所动。  
他的舌头在试图撬开谦也的嘴唇，谦也想要扭转头避开他的攻势，但头被财前的双手紧紧箍住，根本动不了。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
谦也的口被强行撬开，财前的舌头伸了进去，缠住了谦也的舌头，流出来的唾液顺着谦也的嘴角滑下。  
可能因为太过痛苦了，谦也的眼角溢出了泪水，冰凉的水滴滑到了财前的手上，财前的惊觉对方的痛苦，然后放开了对他的束缚。  
“谦、也前辈……”  
谦也狼狈地擦着自己的嘴，眼泪还是止不住地流下来。  
“为什么要做这种事？”  
“谦也前辈，我……！”财前一时语塞，愣愣地看着谦也的哭脸，隔了一会儿，才小声地说，“对不起……”  
“……财前。”  
“我爱你，对不起。”  
不知道为什么，财前也流下了冰凉的眼泪。  
泪水模糊了他们的视线。已经，再也看不见真相了。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
清晨的雾不知道为什么是红色的。是一种，暗暗的红。  
忍足谦也穿着普通的衬衫牛仔裤，就像回到了十年前，他还是14岁的时候那样。学生时代需要去考虑的东西并不多，大概担心得最多的就是成绩。谦也的理科成绩很好，短板只有世界史。并不是他记忆力不好，人总会有一两样不擅长的东西的，世界史上那些名人和事迹总能搞到他大脑一团混乱。白石曾经想过用口诀之类的方法帮助谦也记忆，结果却适得其反。  
“这样不就更难记了嘛！都搞混了！”  
面对张牙舞爪的谦也，白石无奈地说“对不起，下次会编一个更好记的”。  
结果下次还是会搞混。谦也已经对自己的世界史成绩绝望了，每次的目标都是至少拿到及格分数吧，一科成绩不好，也不会太影响到他的升学，只要其他科目的成绩足够优秀，就能考到理想的高中了。  
谦也想要成为医生，所以他一定要去读一家好的高中，然后考上医科大学。  
“白石的理想是什么？”  
“嗯？为什么突然对我感兴趣起来了？”  
“因为白石做什么都这么优秀，总觉得将来做什么都可以。既然这样，肯定要选一个自己最喜欢的职业吧，白石将来想要做什么？”  
“我将来……想要陪伴在谦也身边。”  
“哈啊？这是什么啊，你也想做医生的意思？”  
“不一定是医生，只要能在谦也身边，做什么都没关系。”  
“什么啊这个发言，我们……”  
总有一天要分开的吧。  
这句话浮现在谦也脑海中的时候，心脏突如其来一阵抽痛，让他没能说出口。  
为什么不敢将这句话说出口？因为自己也在害怕和白石分开吗？可是，彼此两个独立的人，不可能一辈子都在一起的。他当初再不愿意，侑士还是去了东京，所以，从四天毕业了之后，一定也是这样的，就算再不愿意，也要和白石分开，不止白石，所有四天的同伴，千岁、裕次、小春、健二郎、小金、银，还有……财前，都一定会分开的。  
不知道为什么，谦也确信他们都会各奔东西。  
所以在分别之前，“他”想要握住自己的手。

等一下，“他”是谁？

老旧的巴士的发动机发出了咕隆咕隆的声音。  
清晨第一班车上，除了司机，就只有他和财前光两个人。  
行李很少，他们也没什么要带的东西，除了一些衣物。财前的钱包里放了一张忍足侑士给他的信用卡，侑士说过的，钱方面不需要担心，需要就用，所有支出由忍足家来承担。  
“谦也前辈，你还困吗？”  
“财前，我们要去哪？”  
谦也扭转了头，看着窗外飞驰而过的景色。  
在医院的时候，他们真的很狼狈。财前哭了，平时待人总是有种冷漠的感觉的财前竟然哭了，不知道到底是因为心底蔓延开来的悲伤，还是因为能刺穿心脏的痛，让看起来这么顽固的他哭了。谦也也哭了，他不知道为什么会发生这么一连串的事情，事情变化快得他根本跟不上，他一直在受伤，所有人包括他最信任的人都在隐瞒了他很多事，侑士不说，白石也不说，就连财前，也只说一半。他们遮遮掩掩，谦也就随波逐流，就算被卷入了狂风巨浪中，他也因为被他们藏在一个箱子里，什么都不知道，唯一能感受得到的，就只有风雨在敲打箱子的时候发出的骇人的声音。  
有什么要发生了，有什么已经发生了。他再也不能对自己的将来作出决定了。  
忍足侑士闯入了病房，打破了那个僵局，然后对他说，要跟财前离开。  
财前的确是他的恋人。他们要一起去一个能容纳他们的地方。  
所以那个地方到底是哪里？谦也看着侑士，咽下了所有话语。  
他已经明白了。说什么都是没有意义的，他不愿意去，侑士有的是办法让他失去意识然后被财前带走，他的身体早就不是自己能够控制的了。不管在摆布他的是侑士、还是白石，亦或者是财前。  
“侑士，我们还会再见面吗？”  
“当然会再见面啊，傻瓜。”  
侑士弹了一下谦也的额头，然后谦也喊痛，然后捂住了额头。  
接着，谦也抬起头，“那样，我还会和白石见面吗？”  
忍足侑士和财前光在听到了白石藏之介的名字的时候都沉默了。  
他们不好说什么，也不想说什么。他们在排斥那个人，谦也明显感觉到了。  
可是他们都不明白，自己到底欠了白石什么，他需要去偿还什么。如果这个枷锁能这么简单就解开还好，但是，不可能的。  
“你很快就会回来了，回到大家的身边，健健康康地生活，放心吧，谦也。”  
“呐，侑士。白石谦子怎么办？”  
“白石谦子是不存在的人，不用担心，‘她’已经消失了。”  
白石谦子是一个虚构人物。忍足谦也并不是白石谦子。  
“白石会答应了让‘她’消失了吗？”  
空气安静了一会儿，忍足侑士才吐出声音：“……嗯。”  
侑士说谎了。谦也明显感觉得到，这是一个没有恶意的谎言，相反，侑士试图用这个谎言来安抚自己。  
“财前。”  
听到谦也喊自己的名字，财前光一个激灵，眼神都亮了起来了。  
“我们要去哪里？”

* * *

“我最近在做一个梦。”  
在巴士上，谦也突然开口。他的视线还是在看着外面的景色，反而财前转过头，去看着谦也的侧脸。从财前的角度，他可以看见谦也上挑的眼角，不知道是不是因为心事重重，他的眼神中写满了复杂的情绪，蓝得犹如深海的瞳孔的深处好像荡起了涟漪，一圈又一圈，似乎快要将他眼睛里的水都震出眼眶。  
他想要哭吗？  
“是怎样的梦？”  
财前试探性问。他明白不应该太过去了解谦也的梦，正确点来说，是他的过去。所有过去那些坏事都会从他的梦境中具现化，所以他才需要那些精神类药物。一氏裕次和金色小春曾经给过他建议，不要去刺激一个PTSD患者，这样只会适得其反。  
“和你有关的。”  
“是关于我的梦？”  
财前有些惊讶。  
白石刻意消除谦也过去在四天宝寺里的部分记忆，尤其是关于自己的，谦也能记起自己的名字，能记得他们曾经是双打搭档，已经超乎他的预料了。在白石清洗过一遍的过去里，原本并没有他的立足之地。  
谦也这样说完之后，就没有继续说话了。  
财前突然急了起来，像是被千万只蚂蚁噬咬了他的心脏。  
“你梦见了什么了？”  
谦也慢慢转过头来。  
他眼睛深处的水已经不见了。  
“有个人想要杀死你……”  
“杀……我？”  
“不，那个人，其实不是你。”  
“那是谁？”  
“是我。”  
财前觉得就好像有根钉子，钉入了他的脑袋里。  
谦也不知道已经走到哪一步了，过去那些事情，他不知道已经了解了多少。这对于已经知道了所有来龙去脉的财前来说，当然是一件好事，但是不知道为什么，眼前的谦也就好像站在了悬崖边上，一只脚已经踏出去了，悬崖下方是一个火海，随时随地要将他烧成灰。  
财前想要谦也从白石制造的迷局中醒悟过来，却不想他在发现了一切真相之后，选择跳进火海。  
财前踌躇了一下，然后开口：“梦都不是真的。”  
除了这句话，他也不知道该说什么了。  
“梦里面，每次都是白石出现，救了我。”  
“谦也前辈……”  
“可是，我的梦是不是骗了我？”  
财前激动地抓住他的肩膀，将他扳到自己面前，和自己视线对上。  
谦也很平静，财前却有些呼吸急促。  
他早已经想好了。谦也愿意跟自己离开就足够了，过去那些事情就让他过去好了，去到一个白石藏之介这辈子都没法找得到的地方，让时间慢慢磨灭掉所有不幸的过去，他们只要离开，就是一个新的开始。不会有被伤害的忍足谦也，也不会有生活在阴暗角落不能见人的白石谦子，从今以后，有的只会是新生的、毫无阴霾的、爱着财前光的忍足谦也。

过去的东西，不要再碰了。

“财前。”  
财前咽了一下唾液。  
“我或者，真的喜欢着白石。”  
“……嗯。”  
“不过，我不能喜欢他。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为‘谦子’会杀死我。”  
“谦子”是……“白石谦子”吗？  
白石藏之介的，妻子……一个不存在的、虚构的人，由忍足谦也来扮演。  
“我的梦里，想要杀死我的人太多了。”  
财前一把抱住了谦也，紧紧地箍住他。  
隔着衣物也能感受得到对方的体温。与财前天生偏低的体温不一样，谦也的身体非常热，热得滚烫，热得像在被火烧一样。  
“再也没人会杀死你了，从今以后，就让我来保护你。”  
“财前……”  
“十年前没能保护你……对不起……”  
谦也轻轻推开了财前，然后微微一笑。  
“财前怎么老是在道歉啦，完全不像你哦，我认识的财前，是一个心高气傲的家伙，就算是前辈也不放在眼里，非常自我中心，不过其实，这样的财前也有温柔的一面……”  
“谦也前辈……”  
“我知道的，你想要保护我，所以说谎了。”  
“我……”  
“我们不是恋人。你想跟我告白，但是我没有赴约。”  
“不是这样的，我们的确……”  
“我那天想去跟你见面的，如果我们真的见到了，说不定我会答应你。”  
“谦也前辈……”

谦也的眼睛深处，竟然荡出了一点红色。  
深沉的暗红，不像血，给人的感觉，就像是一个诅咒。  
在诅咒忍足谦也的命运。又或者，在诅咒策划了整个事件的“那个人”。

“我在那天，差点被杀死了。”

* * *

大阪最近出现了一个连环杀人犯，警察正在全力缉捕这名凶手。  
他已经杀死了三人，从已经受害的三人看来，他选择的作案对象并没有共性，他仅仅是临时起意，挑选一个看上去比较好控制的弱者来下手。受害人有老人、有女人，也有未成年人。凶手有虐待癖，从死者的尸检情况看来，三名死者生前都遭受了非人的虐待，最终死于颈部窒息。凶手不喜欢用武器，或者工具，他喜欢的，是赤手空拳，扼杀一条鲜活的生命的感觉，就跟捏死一只虫子差不多，是能让他达到高潮的手法。  
他在对第四名受害者下手的时候，被成功制止。  
拯救了第四名无辜的受害者，帮助警察将这么凶手缉拿归案的，是四天宝寺中学三年级的学生，时年才15岁。  
所有人都赞赏他的优秀和勇敢。

他是英雄。

* * *

“你是要被我杀死的第四个人，来吧，告诉我你叫什么吧……”  
忍足谦也倒在了血泊中，没法睁开眼睛。  
恶魔的声音像是刺针，刺入他的大脑。  
他的头被狠狠砸在了地面，地上的碎石嵌入了他的头皮里，血流不止。

“来吧，告诉我你的名字吧。”  
谦也张开了嘴，就像被冲上了岸无法呼吸的鱼一样。

谁来救救他……


	18. Chapter 18

18  
白石藏之介有自信事情还在自己控制的范围内。不会有错的，完美的他不会做错任何事，每一步都安排妥当，滴水不漏，不会有问题的。谦也的短暂离开完全是因为他受到了那些碍事的人的干扰，没问题，谦也会是自己的东西，他的身心最终都会属于自己。他也永远不会放手。  
“你真的决定要公布‘白石谦子’的真实身份？”  
小石川健二郎坐在白石对面，面前放着的杯子里滚烫的红茶冒出的白烟蒙住了他和白石之间的空间。  
“‘谦子’的秘密早晚会被发现，与其让负面新闻朝我攻击，不如我先主动将事情袒露，好歹也赚得到一个知错能改的形象。”  
“但是白石，你有没有想过……这始终会造成伤害。”  
白石将双手交叠，撑着自己的下巴。他的相貌真的很好看，举手投足之间那种气质能够轻易让人着迷。  
拥有这样一张脸，仿佛在告诉世人，他做什么都是对的。  
小石川很踌躇。  
“推特上那个账号的主人，未必知道谦也的真实姓名吧？”  
“狂热粉丝还能找不到我过去读过的学校的履历吗？”  
“不，但是毕竟，很难会将谦子联想到谦也身上，或者我们可以谎称谦子是谦也的妹妹，反正事情到底如何，还不是由得我们说吗？要是有别的报社想要挖掘谦也的家庭状况，我们就说谦子是在外国长大的，所以……”  
“谦子是一个很少见的名字。”  
白石突然打断了小石川的喋喋不休，害小石川差点咬到了舌头。  
看着狼狈的小石川，白石忽然露出了一个意味深远的笑容。不是高兴的笑容，像是那种，观察着什么有意思的东西，满心盘算着什么的，甚至有些令人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
“这……”  
“谦（ken）和子（ko）都在ka行，一般人不会这样取名的。”  
小石川一时间不知道白石想要说什么。没错，他说得对，两个字的发音都在ka行，一般来说，取名会避免这样的情况，毕竟发音也不怎么好听。在咀嚼了一会儿白石说的话之后，小石川突然有一个猜想，但是他立即被自己的猜想吓到了。  
白石是故意用“谦子”这个名字的。  
保留谦也的“谦”字，就是为了让别人早日发现“忍足谦也”这个人。  
“谦子”其实是“谦也”，简单得根本算不上是字谜，根本就是用大白话，把结果告诉人了。  
冷汗一下子就从小石川的背脊流了下来。  
“谎言说得越多，破绽就越大，你是记者，这个道理难道还想不明白吗？”  
“但是、白石……”  
小石川哽咽住，然后突然叹了口气。  
他不知道做什么才是最好的解决办法。他说不服白石，他也没有什么好的解决办法。那个神秘的推特账号，公布的东西越来越细致深入了，甚至已经预告了要公开白石谦子的秘密。先不管账号背后到底是什么人，从那口吻来说，对方的确掌握了很多不应该被公开的东西，就算是一个字都不能让他说出来，那样会毁掉很多人的命运的。  
所谓一子错，满盘皆落索。小石川也不想去追问白石当初为什么要出入一家名声不怎么好的同性恋酒吧，发生就是发生了，没法挽救，也就只能接受。  
可是真的好吗？这样伤害的不单单是白石，还有谦也。没有人能够在这样的事件中逃脱。  
“白石，我可以答应你。周刊Gotta会在明天公布白石谦子的真正身份。”  
“后果我会承担，你不用费心。”  
小石川焦躁了起来。这样的不安就像墨汁滴在了宣纸上，渲染起来。  
也算不上是想通了，但是当察觉到白石的真正想法之后，小石川竟然后怕了起来，脱口而出：“你为什么要这样伤害谦也？”  
白石仍然保持着笑容，但是他的笑里面没有笑意。  
漂亮的假笑，就像戴了一个面具一样。这难道就是身为演员惯常的伎俩吗？  
“你在说什么？”  
“你明白的吧，你自己当然也会受到很大打击，但是同时你也连累了谦也的人生，你以后要让谦也怎么办？”  
“谦也的人生……”  
小石川竟然发现自己的手轻微地颤抖了起来。  
不，不对，这不是他们一直以来所认识的，很有担当也很可靠，做什么事情都追求完美的，就像是圣人一样的白石藏之介。  
“谦也的人生，早在十年前……”  
这不是被称为“圣书”的白石藏之介。  
他冰冷的嘴唇勾了起来。  
“谦也的人生，早在十年前，已经被我毁了。”  
“现在打算摧毁谦也的人不是我，是财前光才对。”  
听到了财前的名字，小石川差点失手摔碎了那只装满了滚烫的红茶的陶瓷杯。

* * *

“财前？”  
“裕次前辈，小春前辈。”  
财前没有带着谦也离开日本，甚至还没有离开东京。他把谦也带到了裕次和小春经营的心理研究所里，因为时间尚早，他们还在外面等了两三小时，才等来了一氏裕次和金色小春。  
“哎呀呀，这是谦也吧？太久没见了，刚看见的时候还有些不敢确定。”小春摸着脸颊，说。  
“虽然说不敢确定，但是一看就知道是谦也嘛。”  
“看上去完全没有变化呢。”  
“跟十年前一样。”  
“说起来谦也从四天宝寺毕业之后就完全没有消息了呢。”  
“这么多年都去哪里了啊！也不联系我们，同学会也不来，太过分了。”  
谦也不好意思地摸摸自己后脑翘起来的发梢。  
他不记得一氏裕次和金色小春的脸，对“裕次”和“小春”这两个名字虽然有点印象，但也只是局限在白石曾经跟他说过的，关于他们的一些轶事。看样子他们并不知道自己身上发生过什么，要跟他们坦白吗？不过这样也太过分了，“对不起，我不记得你们了”，这种话，怎么说得出口啊。  
财前似乎看出了谦也的窘迫，悄悄挡在了谦也面前，为他解围了。  
“关于谦也前辈的事情，我一会儿会跟你们好好解释的，先进去吧？”  
“嗯嗯，也是呢，还是小财懂事。”  
“不要叫我小财啦。”  
“孩子他爸，孩子又这么凶地凶我。”  
“孩子他妈，不要伤心，我这就教训这不听话的孩子！”  
……  
“噗。”  
看着又再玩起爸爸妈妈游戏的裕次和小春，谦也噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
财前有些惊讶地看着他。这样的场景，跟过去实在太像了。每次裕次和小春用起这种老套的梗，财前一定是一脸冷淡，还不想跟他们闹，而谦也总是很轻易就被他们的套路给套进去。  
“谦也前辈，你是不是想起了什么？”财前试探性地问。  
谦也愣了一下，似乎才反应过来自己刚才怎么了。  
接着，他摇摇头，“我只是觉得很有趣，是不是有什么做得不对？”  
“……没有。”  
原本来打闹的裕次和小春的表情突然严肃了起来。  
气氛一下子沉重了下来，让谦也有些惊慌，但他也不敢再发出什么声音了。  
还是裕次先开了口。  
“财前，你之前说的PTSD患者……”  
“没错，就是谦也前辈。”

* * *

“PTSD患者出于避害的本能，会伴随一定的记忆缺失状况，大部分都是把受到伤害的事情忘记掉，当然，这种情况不是电脑上删除什么资料一样精密的，往往会把很多别的事情也一并忘记掉。记忆缺失的多少跟受伤害的程度之间有关联，但并不是一个什么准确的正比关系，我们在研究的时候，需要知道准确的现实情况，和患者残缺的记忆进行对比，不过为了避免引发患者的应激反应，在了解现实情况的时候，我们会避免患者也在场，在引导患者进行回忆的时候，也会慎之又慎。”  
裕次试图浅显地跟财前解释他们现在可以做的事情是什么。他真的没想到财前之前说起的那个人竟然是谦也，对于他们这些四天宝寺的校友来说，谦也是过去熟悉的人，开朗的他有着幸福的家境，往后似乎也不会遭遇什么灾难，现在突然以病患的身份从他们的人生中出现，着实是太过意外了。更令裕次在意的是，财前过去曾经说过，即使会让“他”陷入痛苦中，也希望“他”能够想起那些令“他”痛苦的事情。  
“财前，你确定你想要我们帮你引导谦也回忆起他忘记的事情吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你……尝试过自己去做这件事吗？”  
“试过，但我毕竟不是专业的，差点酿成大祸……所以我这次将谦也前辈带过来了，希望你们能帮到我们。”  
财前说的是“我们”。是财前光和忍足谦也两个人。  
“虽然说我们是从事心理学研究的，但这门学问其实很复杂深奥，我们也不是什么万能的人，不能保证会诱发什么后果，而且从我们的专业角度来说，我们并不建议这样做。”  
“谦也前辈他，在中学三年级快要毕业的时候，差点被杀死了。”  
裕次一下子失去了声音。他偷偷看向门，门外的另一个房间，小春正陪着谦也。  
他们什么都不知道。不，其实所有人都不知道，忍足谦也为什么会在三年级将要毕业的时候消失，那时候，他连重要的毕业照都没拍。  
“到底是什么回事？”  
“还记得那时候电视新闻一直在报道的那个变态杀人魔吗？”  
“躲在没有人烟的小巷、暗路，专门挑弱小的女性、孩子动手的……”  
“没错。后来在实施第四次犯罪的时候，被一个中学生及时阻止了，警察也成功将他逮捕了。”  
“难道说，跟谦也有什么关系？”  
“阻止杀人魔的人是白石部长。”  
财前说出这件事的时候，非常冷淡。  
他只是在陈述一个事实，所以不需要投入什么感情。  
不，正确来说，他是在陈述事实的一半，并不是在陈述真相。  
“那么，当时正被……”  
“没错，是谦也前辈。”  
事情逐渐被挑明，让裕次有些不寒而栗。  
原来这么骇人听闻的事情就发生在自己身边，自己却完全不知道。  
“根据当时的验伤报告，谦也头部的伤最严重，那个杀人魔，很享受赤手空拳将生命结束的感觉，那样会让他有种自己控制了整个世界的快感。他掐住了谦也前辈的脖子，一下一下，将他的头撞到了小巷里面的水泥路面上。现场流了很多血，缺氧，骨裂，脑组织挫伤，谦也前辈差点就成为植物人了。”  
谦也当年的验伤报告是忍足侑士给财前看的。当时就连医生都束手无策，几乎全部人都只能祈求天意。不过幸运的是，最终死神没有眷顾谦也，在ICU熬过了最危险的时期，谦也的情况开始逐渐变好了起来。一开始不能说话，只能动动眼皮，到后来能蹦能跳，从ICU转到普通病房，所有人都为谦也的康复感到了高兴。  
但是，高兴过后，家人们很快又发现了谦也的异常。  
“他失去了很多记忆，而且开始畏惧自己熟悉的街区。不管是自己家，还是家附近的公园，又或者是什么别的公共建筑，谦也前辈都很害怕。身体的伤治好了，心底的恐惧也还是如影如随，没有办法之下，谦也前辈的家人决定将他送到了东京的大伯家生活。”  
裕次突然萌生了疑虑。  
“谦也现在的状况不是很好吗？你为什么要他想起那么恐怖的过去？”  
“这只是那次悲剧的表象。”  
“这……”  
“谦也前辈本来可以不变成这样的。”  
“等一下，财前，我不是太理解你想说什么？”  
财前的眼睛底下没有一丝的光。  
这样波澜不惊的他，反而让裕次觉得有些不自在。  
“那个杀人魔在伤害谦也前辈的时候，白石部长也在场。”  
“他亲眼看着谦也前辈被折磨，在等待适合的时机，才出现当英雄的。”  
“是他眼睁睁地谦也前辈变成这样的。”

……  
裕次哽了很久，都说不出话。  
“你……为什么要这样说？”  
如果财前的说法是真的，那白石藏之介就不是拯救忍足谦也的英雄，而是伤害忍足谦也的帮凶。  
可是这根本不合理，白石不可能眼睁睁看着谦也受到这样的侵害还坐视不理的。  
“能证实我的说法的人，只有谦也前辈。”  
“所以……”  
“所以我想谦也前辈记起那次噩梦。”

“财前。”  
裕次站了起来，背对着光。  
他面对着财前，攥紧了拳头。  
“你才是魔鬼吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
“我不同意。”  
“裕次前辈。”  
“总之我不同意，这种事有违我的职业道德，我绝对不会做。”  
财前叹了口气，“……裕次前辈，这是为了治好谦也前辈的心病。”  
裕次不假思索就呛了他：“才不是！这是为了你的私心，去伤害一个病人……”  
财前垂下了头，但他并不是因为被裕次骂了才低头的。倒不如说，这是他心底的轻蔑，他真正的不可一世，低头是为了不让人看见他已经失控了的情绪。  
“裕次前辈，毕业之后，你有见过白石部长吗？”  
裕次没有料到财前突然话锋一转，顿了一顿，才满心疑惑地说，“你想说什么？你想跟我说，白石变得不是我们认识的白石，他是个坏到可以看着好朋友差点被杀死还无动于衷的人？财前，我不知道你跟白石之间有什么误会，但是我只知道，即使白石会伤害人，那个被他伤害的人也绝对不会是谦也。”  
“然而事实上……”  
“我们都知道，白石喜欢谦也，财前，你也知道不是吗？”  
“这种事，只有谦也前辈本人察觉不了吧。”  
“所以白石又怎么会去伤害谦也？”  
“想要知道白石部长当年有没有见死不救，问谦也前辈不是最清楚吗？”  
“财前、你……！”  
“只有他知道当年到底发生了什么，只有他知道，白石藏之介这个人，到底是真正的高洁无瑕的圣人，还是只为一己私欲恣意漠视他人性命的恶人。”  
裕次被财前反驳得无言以对。虽然明知道财前这样做不正确，但是却找不到理由去反驳他的逻辑。没错，他说得对，知道当年的事情的，也只有当事人，除了受害的谦也，还有……对，明明还有一个人。  
裕次皱眉，“知道当年的真相的人，不是还有那个变态杀人魔吗？”  
“我已经见过他了，所以才会得出这样的答案。”  
得出白石藏之介见死不救的答案。  
财前的回答让裕次非常震惊。  
“什、么……？”  
“他对警方供述，自己杀害的人叫财前。”  
“等等，为什么……？”裕次开始有些搞不清状况了。  
财前只是很平静地叙述这件事，叙述这件，他在前不久才调查清楚的事情。  
“他一直都以为自己当时要杀的人叫财前，出于对未成年人的保护，法庭也没有向他公开谦也前辈的真实姓名，直到我到监狱里找到他，他仍然以为谦也前辈姓财前。”  
裕次越想越混乱。  
这是随机作案，凶手应该不知道自己要下手的人叫什么才对。  
“为什么……是‘财前’？”  
“他说，他听到外面传来了声音，有人在找受害者。”  
“有人在找谦也？”  
“对，但是那个人说的是‘财前、是你吗？’。”  
冷汗从裕次的额头滑下来。如果财前说的是真的，那么……  
“你……当时在哪里？”  
“我在那条小巷有大约五百米距离开外的公园，那天我约了谦也前辈去那里见面，我说了我有很重要的事情跟他说，可能因为这样，谦也前辈急急忙忙就选择了抄近路……”  
说到这儿的时候，财前的声音明显消沉了下去，他在自疚，但并没什么意义，这一次悲剧，不是他一个人造成的，但是财前也无数次想过，如果那天他没有想要跟谦也告白，没有约他去那个公园，他是不是就不会遇上这种事情，他是不是就能一直开心地活下去。  
只是，世间不存在什么“如果”。  
“这、不是，我还是没想明白……”  
“凶手以为谦也前辈的名字是财前，在那把呼唤他的声音消失之后，就开始在谦也前辈的耳边呢喃着‘财前’这个名字，一边对他施虐。”  
“不可能！白石不可能做这种事的！”  
裕次觉得自己都快大叫起来了，他理解不了这种事，但如果财前说的是真的呢？那个凶手也没有撒谎呢？现场的确曾经有过声音，的确曾经有人接近过那个炼狱，那个人不是什么路人，他能准确喊出了“财前”这个姓氏，至少他应该是认识财前的人，但既然认识财前，就绝对不可能将谦也的声音错认成是财前……越是纠结到最后，答案就越明显。那个开口说话的人，认识财前和谦也，并且清楚正在遭受侵害的人是谦也，但是他没有喊出谦也的名字，他将谦也称为“财前”，让凶手以为自己要杀害的人是财前……这个本应该有机会阻止凶手的人没有去救可怜的谦也，至少在喊话的时候，他没有出手。  
但是，为什么是“财前”？  
“谦也前辈之后，对‘财前’这个名字的反应很大。”  
裕次哽咽了一下。那种感觉，很接近喉咙被什么堵住了，呼吸不畅。  
“如果在他面前提到了‘财前’，就会诱发他的PTSD。”  
“不、白石这样做是为什么？完全理解不了，他为什么要让凶手以为谦也是你？他到底有什么目的？”  
“裕次前辈，你说过的，白石部长喜欢谦也前辈。”  
“啊、嗯……”  
“很不巧。”  
“财前……”  
“我也喜欢谦也前辈。”  
裕次觉得自己坐立不安。  
“那天，我约谦也前辈去公园，本来是打算在那里跟谦也前辈告白。”  
财前站了起来。他的气势反过来压迫着裕次，裕次有些颤抖地坐了下来，仰头看着他。  
“你明白吗？我必须要从白石藏之介的手上救出被他控制的谦也前辈。”  
财前的眼睛没有半点的光。  
白石为了让谦也远离财前，做了不可饶恕的事情。这些不光彩的手段，宁愿伤害自己心爱的人也在所不惜的丑陋的罪行，都是由那可怕的私欲所催生的。谁也没想到，独占欲膨胀起来，可以占据内心多少空间。大家都在这场竞争中变得丑陋了起来。  
裕次试图使自己镇定一点，然后反问：“即使要伤害谦也，也没关系吗？”  
“不这样做的话……”  
不这样做的话、不去伤害谦也的话……  
“我就没有可以打败那个恶魔的方法了。”  
除了让自己也变成恶魔，就别无他法了。  
“请帮帮我，裕次前辈。”  
一氏裕次的眼神游离起来。  
他总觉得财前背后长了一双恶魔的翅膀。  
漆黑的，邪恶的，污秽不堪的……

* * *

白石回到了属于他的“家”。  
他居住在这里的时间算不上长，严格来说，“白石谦子”也住进来之后，他才常回到这间小别墅来的。有人等候着自己回来的才叫“家”，他不喜欢回家说一声“我回来了”，结果什么回应都没有。  
白石一直担心谦也留在房子里太过无聊，所以什么东西都给他准备好了。堆满了整个书房的书，什么种类的都有，还有电视、家用游戏机、电脑，虽然人不能离开这间房子，但他的精神是自由的，不是也有很多那些足不出户的御宅族吗？依靠着网络就能完成一般社交了。  
“不能被人发现白石谦子的真正身份，所以就算是最亲密的人都不可以透露。”  
因为说了这样一句话，谦也就真的老老实实听话。  
听话的谦也真的太可爱了，让他做什么都不会反抗。明明以前还会跟自己争吵两句，那时候白石也感觉得到，谦也有自己的想法，谦也是一个独立的人，谦也是自由的，谦也随时随地会长出一双看不见的翅膀，飞到他捉不到的地方去。所以他很怕，怕热爱自由的忍足谦也会满腔热情追求他的梦想，离开了他的控制范围。  
真的太害怕了。所以恐惧让他做了不可饶恕的事情。  
他亲手在谦也的双腿上拷上了一条锁链。  
哪里都不可以去，你只能留在我的身边。你是我的东西。从出生一刻就注定了，你是属于我的东西。只要是完美的我想要的东西，就一定会得到。这是铁律，因为——  
我可是圣书啊。  
白石将手放在了床铺上。  
这个位置是谦也睡的。他的睡眠并不安稳，明明已经吃过安眠药了，但是总是容易惊醒，大部分时间他都记不起自己做了什么梦，白石也不会让他想起来，那些恐怖的过去既然已经过去了，就让它消失在回忆中吧。每逢这种时刻，白石都会温柔地环抱着谦也，给予他温暖，给予他鼓励，让他安心依赖自己。那样乖巧地依靠在自己怀里的谦也真的太过可爱了，故作坚强，却还是很害怕，身体在微微发抖，尽了全力想要得到安抚。  
这是，被自己所守护着的谦也。  
是他将名为忍足谦也的脆弱的水晶打碎，然后再将碎片一片一片捡起来，好好保护起来的。  
这是他的东西，就算是一毫米的碎屑，他都不会让给别人。  
白石慢慢地躺下来，睡在了谦也过去睡着的位置上，闭上了眼睛。  
软绵绵的被铺还带有谦也的气息，很轻微的香味，还留存有些许热度。  
这样就好像自己压在了谦也的身体上一样。  
柔软、香甜、温暖的……白石突然睁开了眼睛。

床铺下面垫了个什么东西。  
白石撑起身，然后掀起了床笠。  
床笠下面有一个很薄的信封。

* * *

“催眠？”  
“这是伤害最低的做法。”  
“催眠醒过来之后，谦也前辈会把唤醒的记忆都忘掉吗？”  
“这个我说不定，但至少比强行唤醒谦也的记忆要好。”  
财前沉默了下来，让裕次浑身不舒服。  
“这是一个折中办法，凡事不要做得太过了，财前。”  
裕次是在警告他。  
“……我明白了。”  
“那么我们开始吧。”

财前从来没看过真正的催眠。偶尔那种什么揭秘节目会提到，但在财前看来那都是为了收视率搞出来的骗人把戏。但是当他看着一氏裕次巧妙地引导忍足谦也失了神的时候，才相信催眠是真的存在的。  
坐在躺椅上的谦也慢慢地将背依靠在椅背上，双眼放空了。  
他那双眼睛就像汪洋大海，深不见底。他们能从这片深海中捞出什么东西吗？  
那么，他要从忍足谦也身上得到什么？  
“谦也，你还记得财前吗？”  
“财前……”  
“对，财前光。”  
“他是……比我小一届的后辈。”  
谦也的声音没有起伏，僵硬得就像是电子音。  
催眠这种魔法，是把他的灵魂五花大绑起来，抽出身体，然后询问他的意识。意识里没有感情，只是单纯地、机械地作出回应。这是受神经控制的，简单的本能反应。  
“嗯，没错，接下来我要问你一些事情，关于财前的。”  
“财前……”  
“中学三年级，快要毕业的某天，还记得你和财前有过什么约定吗？”  
“财前约我放学后到附近的公园。”  
“然后……”裕次深呼吸一口气，然后回头看了一眼自己的恋人。他的恋人小春紧张地揪住了自己的衣领和裕次对望，“然后，发生了什么，你记得吗？”  
“我遇到了……一个不认识的人。”  
“嗯，慢慢想，不要太焦急了。”  
“他要杀死我。”  
“过程不要想起来，就这样可以了，之后，你是否听到了，别的声音？”  
裕次觉得自己是在进行一次诱导询问。这样不应该，他为什么非要去引出这些污秽？  
虽然仍然是面无表情，但旁边的财前确实也紧张了起来。  
他们的对话都有录音，他会好好保存这段证据。  
然后，他又可以做什么？不，他不能在这种时候质疑自己。  
“我听到了，有人在喊财前。”  
没错，就是这句话。  
“你能听出，是谁在喊财前的名字吗？”

谦也的手抽动了一下。  
小春看见他这个动作倒抽了一口凉气。  
裕次的心提到了嗓子眼，到底是否应该再深究下去，他们能够得到答案。

“他把我当作是财前了。”  
在场的其他三人都意外谦也问非所答。  
这不是他们想要知道的答案，但是——  
“他要杀死的人是财前。”  
“等等，不是这样的，谦也前辈！”  
“嘘！”  
裕次钳制住了想要冲到谦也面前的财前。

“如果我被杀死了，就能救财前的话……”  
财前觉得自己的气力都如烟般消散，就连灵魂也随着化作一阵雾。  
不，这不是他想要知道的事情。  
“我愿意用我的命去换财前的安全。”  
“……那为什么……为什么你要把我的名字忘干净啊！”  
“财前！”

“他不可以再犯错了。”  
他？他是谁？  
财前突然恍然大悟过来。  
从那句“他要杀死的人是财前”开始，到“他不可以再犯错”，里面的“他”，指的都不是那个杀人犯。  
“谦也前辈……”  
财前眼睁睁地看着大颗的眼泪从谦也的眼角划下来。  
“对不起……”  
财前清楚知道。  
他的对不起，是对自己说的。

“其实你什么都知道了，对吗，谦也前辈？”


	20. Chapter 20

20  
财前接过了小春递给他的装了半杯热茶的马克杯。  
外面淅淅沥沥的下起了细雨，伴随着沉重的湿气，黏黏糊糊的。  
“谦也君在旁边的房间，裕君在跟他做心理辅导。”  
“裕次前辈，能做到什么程度？”  
“诶？”  
“我的意思是，裕次前辈能让谦也前辈平复到什么程度。”  
小春垂下了眼睑，有些吞吐，“呐，光，心理辅导并不是万能的，他人能干预到的程度其实微乎其微，最终还是要看本人的意志。”  
“小春前辈，我做错了吗？”  
“光……”  
“谦也前辈他哭得好厉害，我从来没有见过他哭成这样。明明以前是个大大咧咧的人，就算在网球练习里摔伤，流了很多血，他都只会笑着说‘我没事’。还是说，他只是一直都忍耐着，为了不让别人担心，一直都装作若无其事……”  
“光，谦也君是一个很坚强的人。”  
“这个我知道，我当然知道！”财前突然拔高了声音，“但是这样不行的吧？弹簧拉到极限就会失去弹性断掉，谦也前辈现在不就是这种状态吗？他已经绷到最紧了，再给他一点压力，他就会崩溃了！”  
“光，那个呢，你冷静一点。”  
一直都冷冷淡淡的财前，这时候竟然大吼大叫，着实吓到了小春。  
大家都在担忧着什么，自然清楚。  
在谦也崩溃之前，小春担心财前先承受不住这种压力。  
“财前。”  
听到了意料之外的人的声音，财前一个激灵，连忙转过身去。  
谦也对着他惊愕的脸挤出了一个微笑。  
“我可以拜托你一件事吗？”

* * *

人都是有私欲的。虽然并不是说无私的大爱不存在，但是，在很多事情上，大部分人都会选择利于私的做法。  
谦也撩起了上衣，让缠着白色绷带的腹部露了出来。财前有些无从下手，他一点基本的护理常识都没有，虽然谦也是已经拿到了行医许可的医生，在他的指导下进行伤口的处理应该不会有太大的问题，但财前还是有些踌躇。他左右为难，甚至想过是不是应该让金色小春或者一氏裕次来做这件事比较好，但是当他看见谦也的双眸的时候，又打消了这个念头。  
“我的伤口已经开始愈合了，有些痒。”谦也这样跟他说。  
财前将手放在了绷带上，麻质的布条手感并不好。他想到了以前白石藏之介会用绷带缠着自己的左手，不是因为受伤，而是他们网球部的教练渡边修将黄金护腕给了他，他为了不引人注目，用绷带将护腕包了起来。从四天宝寺毕业之后，将黄金护腕归还回去，他就不再缠着绷带了。  
“如果我弄痛了你，一定要跟我说，不要忍着。”  
财前叮嘱他。谦也笑着点了点头。  
其实既然忍足侑士愿意让他们离开医院，就说明谦也的伤已经没有大碍了。这个伤口本来就没有伤及内脏，而且也不是刺得很深。  
“痛吗？”  
拆掉绷带的时候，财前看见了那个伤口。  
沉沉的红色，还有黑色的痂。毫无疑问，这是一个丑陋的伤口，但是财前却不想用到丑陋这个词来形容谦也的身体。  
“财前。”  
“谦也前辈……”  
“我现在真的不会再觉得痛了。”  
“那以前呢？”  
财前冲口而出，看见谦也愣住的脸，才有那么一秒钟感到了后悔，但是随即他的后悔就变成了另一种坚决。  
“我想保护你，我是真心的。”  
“对不起。”  
“跟我道歉有意义吗？”财前抬起头，狠狠地瞪着谦也的双眸。  
谦也垂下眼睑，不知道是在内疚还是有什么别的想法。他们之间的气氛僵持了几分钟，财前用沾了碘酒的纱布轻轻清理了他的伤口后，再次重新扯了一卷绷带，准备帮谦也缠上。他的手法的确太糟糕了，财前都有些嫌弃自己，这么简单的事情都做不好，如果现在正在帮谦也护理伤口的人是白石，会不会完全不一样？白石在四天宝寺的时候就经常为自己的左手缠上绷带，那时候他就已经处理得很完美了。财前不知道为什么自己会突然想起这种事，为什么非要跟那个人比较，这不是自己给自己添堵吗？可是看着洁白的绷带，就无法不去想，即使成为了当红演员的白石早就已经不再给自己缠上绷带了。  
财前在给绷带打结的时候弄得不太好，有些手忙脚乱的，谦也突然握住了他冰凉的手指。  
“财前，要这样打结。”  
谦也的手引导着财前，打了一个漂亮的结。  
虽然已经结束了更换绷带的工作，谦也还是没有放开财前的手。  
“谦也前辈。”  
“嗯。”  
“你有喜欢过我吗？”  
“以前的事我还是很模……”  
“假如什么都没发生，在你中学三年级临近毕业的前些天，在那个公园里，你见到了我，我跟你告白了，你会答应我吗？”  
“……”  
“给我一个答案吧，当我求你了。”  
谦也的呼吸节奏变乱了。  
“我会。”  
财前转而去扣住了谦也的掌心，但是他这一举动，反而让谦也突然缩回了手。  
“谦也前辈……”  
“为什么喜欢我？”  
“喜欢就是喜欢，喜欢还能有什么原因的吗？我喜欢了你超过十年了，读书的时候就一直想要找到你的行踪，从学校里毕业之后也不断在搜索你的信息，我找了你十年！！是十年啊！！”  
“对不……”  
“不要再跟我道歉了，需要道歉的人不是你，是白石藏之介！”  
“财前。”  
谦也的手慢慢抚摸上财前的脸颊。  
财前的手背上突然有种湿冷的触感，他蓦地抬头，看见谦也在哭。  
“财前，你能原谅白石吗？”  
“不能。”  
那么，对白石藏之介这个人是恨吗？财前在心中反问自己。是恨吧。但是，财前不但恨白石藏之介，也痛恨自己。  
为什么他们三个人现在会走到这样的局面？他们原本保持着一个很好的平衡的，至少，他们三个人之间也没什么隔阂。财前光是忍足谦也很重视也很照顾的后辈兼双打搭档，白石藏之介是和忍足谦也亲密无间的同班同学兼队友。这样的关系，明明很稳定。天秤开始倾斜，是在财前打算告白的那天吗？  
他们之间的气氛，突然被一串电话铃声给打断了。  
财前拿出了手机，看到了来电显示。  
是小石川健二郎。他希望不要是什么工作上的事情，或者，他干脆用这次机会跟他说自己要辞职吧。  
“小石川前辈，我……”  
“财前，这件事我一定要告诉你。”  
小石川决绝地打断了他。  
财前皱了眉，与此同时用手挡住了一下手机，希望不要让谦也听到半点声音。  
“白石打算公开白石谦子的身份，发布会就在明天。”  
电话传来的这句话让财前顿时变了脸色，捏紧了手机。  
公开了白石谦子的真正身份，就等于将忍足谦也这个人暴露在大众视线底下，只要话题度还在持续，到时候无论谦也跑到什么地方，也会遭到关注，那样的话，藏到哪里都是没有意义的，白石肯定会知道他的行踪的。但是，白石决定了这样做，也代表他已经放弃了自己的星途，放弃了自己现在所打拼回来的一切，为的，就是束缚住忍足谦也。  
“财前、喂？！财前，你在听吗？”  
财前的手机突然被抽走。  
“健二郎。”  
“你是……谦也？！”  
小石川快要惊讶得叫起来了。  
“你能帮我把一条信息发布出去吗？”  
财前愣愣地看着谦也沉稳地吐出声音。  
“白石谦子已经死了，死于自杀。”  
电话挂断了。  
谦也将手机还了回去。他对财前笑了一下。  
“财前，我要回去了。”  
“回到哪里？”  
“白石的身边。”

以忍足谦也的身份，回到白石藏之介的身边。  
只有这样，才能阻止白石继续犯错。

* * *

勇者深爱着公主，某天公主被恶龙掳走，于是勇者踏上了拯救公主的征途。  
那是无恶不作的恶龙，居住在冰雪的高山上，行踪诡秘，勇者花了十年的时间，才找到了恶龙，以及被恶龙囚禁了十年的公主。勇者原以为，只要打倒了恶龙，世间就会恢复和平，自己就能和公主真真正正在一起。但是，当他举起了利剑，公主却挡在了他跟恶龙之间。  
在公主眼中，恶龙并不是恶龙。  
“我要留在他的身边。”  
那是公主在十年后，对勇者说的第一句话。

谦也写了一张纸，放在了信封里，压在了床铺底下。  
他们的房间里有一个很大的落地窗，窗边放了一张摇椅，谦也平时会在摇椅上小憩。今天白石也坐在了这张摇椅上。那个信封早就被他拆开了，纸上的内容他也看过了。其实是些没有逻辑、不成语句的话。白石不知道谦也是处于什么样的精神状态下写出来的，在白石因为工作而不能陪伴在谦也身边的时候，谦也一直都是独自一人留在这一幢别墅里，会发生什么，白石统统都不知道。  
那张纸上，最刺眼的，是“财前”这两个字。  
白石确信谦也的确什么都不记得了，“财前”这两个字成为了禁忌，不能被提起，也不会被提起，他把这个人忘记得很彻底。白石所做的事，效果斐然。但是果然，在谦也的潜意识当中，“财前”还存在。“他”就像幽灵一样，一直缠绕在忍足谦也的身边。  
白石很清楚，自己其实在害怕，害怕“财前”会将谦也夺走。  
所以他才会在十年前，做出那样疯狂的事情，甚至用谦也的命作为赌注。  
在看见血淋淋的谦也的那一刻，他的确后悔不已。如果因为自己的自私导致谦也失去了性命，那他也不打算继续活下去了。从来都不信“神”的白石，第一次向“神”祈祷。  
命运并没有抛弃他，谦也的情况奇迹般好转，并且真的按照他设计的那样发展下去。  
他一手创造了属于自己和谦也两个人的记忆。  
如果，财前光真的完全消失了的话，他们将会这样幸福地活下去。  
他的手机突然响了一下，白石打开了手机，发现是小石川给他发的一条短信。  
“对不起，白石”。这样简短的一行字。  
立即就有了预感的白石打开了房间里的电视。  
“……特别新闻报道，白石谦子在遇刺后转移到忍足医院，但是今晨突然失踪。随后周刊Gotta宣称得到了独家消息，白石谦子将写有自杀宣言的遗书寄到周刊Gotta的编辑部。本台在对周刊Gotta的负责人进行采访时，负责人表示，有理由相信白石谦子已经身亡，但关于遗书的内容不宜向公众公开，详后续情况已经交由警方跟进调查。目前，还没有媒体联系到白石谦子的丈夫，也就是当红的俳优白石藏之介……”

“白石。”  
听到声音的白石一回头，看见了谦也站在了门边。  
他们的门锁用的是指纹锁，只有他们能进入这个“家”。  
“谦也……”  
“我回来了。”  
谦也对白石笑了一下。  
可能事出太过突然，白石有些不知道做什么反应。  
他原本预计，是毁掉自己的事业，也要让谦也无所遁形。没有人可以从他手上抢走谦也，即使要他亲手破坏掉他拥有的一切，他也要将谦也牢牢囚禁在自己的怀里。但是，他真的没有想到，谦也回来了。而且不是以白石谦子的身份，而是忍足谦也的身份。  
“对不起，我不能让谦子毁掉你的前途。”谦也深呼吸了一口气，然后故作轻松，“所以我把她‘杀’了。”  
“谦……”  
“白石，我想留在你身边，用忍足谦也的身份。”谦也低着头，绞着自己的手指，“……可以吗？”  
感受到一个温暖的怀抱的时候，谦也笑了出来。  
“对不起、谦也……一直以来，对不起……对不起……”  
“什么啊，完美圣书可不能这么轻易就哭出来哦，明明全国大赛输给青学的时候也没有哭。”  
谦也的手抚上白石的后脑。  
他们就这样拥抱着，身体紧紧贴在了一起。

“谦也，我爱你。”


End file.
